Kouhai Notice Me!
by Mizutsukai
Summary: Saat Akashi dan keabsolutannya tak bisa di tentang. Dan saat sesuatu dari dalam mimpi mempengaruhinya/Badsummary/BL/
1. Chapter 1

"Mulai hari ini kau adalah pendampingku. Kau terikat selamanya denganku. Kesetiannmu hanya untukku. Semua milikmu adalah milikku, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kau sepakat?" sahut seorang pemuda bersurai merah. Mahkota hitam berhiaskan batu permata berwarna senada dengan surainya terlihat berkilat di atas kepalanya. Pemuda yang seluruh pakaiannya berwarna hitam itu saat ini sedang melayang di udara. Di belakangnya bulan purnama nampak sangat terang di temani para bintang dan langit bersih tanpa awan. Beberapa mahkluk mitos dan aneh ikut melayang di sekelilingnya. Pemandangan kota di bawahnya cukup menarik perhatian, tetapi fokus pemuda itu hanya tertuju pada satu titik di atas gunung dimana sebuah bangunan sederhana berdiri.

Bangunan itu adalah sebuah panti asuhan yang saat ini tampak gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menyinarinya. Seluruh penghuni panti asuhan itu sudah tertidur lelap. Tangisan bayi dan balita yang biasanya terdengar ditengah malam seperti ini anehnya tidak terdengar sama sekali malam ini. Tiba-tiba ada pergerakan dari dalam panti asuhan. Sang pemuda bersurai merah terus memperhatikannya. Hingga sesosok manusia terlihat berdiri dibalik bayang-bayang pohon di halaman panti asuhan itu. Sosok itu mendongak, memandang langit.

"Apa kau sepakat?" sahut pemuda bersurai merah lagi. Tak ada jawaban. Si pemuda melayang mendekati sosok yang dirasanya sudah sangat dia kenali itu. Dua makhluk mitos mengikutinya. Si pemuda tau, sosok di depannya ini jarang mengeluarkan suaranya. Saat berinteraksi untuk pertama kalinya juga, sosok itu hanya membalasnya dengan siulan merdu. "Jika kau sepakat mendekatlah padaku. Salah satu familiarku akan membawamu ke sisiku."

Si sosok misterius berjalan keluar dari bayang-bayang pohon. Alis si pemuda merah berkedut pelan, bingung karena sosok itu tetap menyembunyikan wajah dan surainya dengan sepotong kain yang menutup kepalanya dan ujungnya dipegangnya erat. Hingga sang familiar membawanya, sosok itu masih belum memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Salah satu tangan si pemuda merah meraih pipi sosok yang saat ini berada dalam pelukannya. "Dengan melakukan ini, kau terikat sepenuhnya denganku." Si pemuda merah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sosok di depannya. Bibir keduanya bertemu selama beberapa menit. Setelah melepas ciumannya, setetes darah mengucur dari sudut bibir sosok di depan si pemuda merah sedangkan si pemuda merah mengusap ujung bibirnya lalu tersenyum puas. "Kau milikku sekarang, –"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang. Membuat kain yang sejak tadi menyembunyikan wajah dan surai sosok di depannya sedikit berkibar. Si pemuda merah dibuat terpana saat kedua manik dwiwarnanya bertemu dengan manik biru langit yang memantulkan cahaya bulan di depannya.

Lalu, sosok bersurai merah tiba-tiba membuka kedua matanya. Tersadar dirinya masih berada di atas tempat tidur yang nyaman dan dalam ruangan yang hangat bukan sedang melayang di langit malam. Maniknya dengan segera mencari benda kecil berbunyi 'tiktok' yang terletak di atas nakas. Pukul 5.45 pagi. Dirinya terbangun setelah kembali mengalami mimpi yang sudah lama tidak menganggu tidurnya. Karena yakin tidak akan bisa kembali tidur, si pemuda merah memutuskan segera bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kepalanya kembali memutar ulang mimpinya barusan. Mimpi itu sudah sangat dihafalnya. Sejak kecil dia selalu memimpikan sosok yang memiliki mata seindah langit cerah itu."Siapa dia?"

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

* * *

 **KOUHAI NOTICE ME!**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki** **Tadatoshi** **-sensei**

 **Story and OCs belongs to** **Miho Haruka**

Rated: T

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, little bit Humor

Summary: Saat Akashi dan keabsolutannya tak bisa di tentang. Dan saat sesuatu dari dalam mimpi mempengaruhinya/Badsummary/BL/

* * *

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

Sebelum dimulainya tahun ajaran baru, sudah menjadi tradisi setiap sekolah untuk melakukan kegiatan bertajuk 'MOS' yang merupakan salah satu program kerja OSIS. Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh OSIS SMA Rakusei. Pagi ini beberapa siswa baru terlihat sedang terburu-buru memasuki gerbang sekolah yang beberapa menit lagi akan di tutup. Padahal bagi yang terlambat pasti akan diberi hukuman. Lima menit sebelum pagar ditutup, sebuah kendaran megah tiba-tiba melintas dan menarik perhatian para siswa dan siswi yang sedang berjalan setengah berlari menuju gerbang. Kendaraan itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu pagar SMA Rakusei. Seorang pemuda yang duduk di belakang segera turun, wajahnya tertutup sepenuhnya oleh helm hitam yang dikenakannya.

" _Arigatoo, Nii-san_. Kau menyelamatkan ku," sahut pemuda yang memakai seragam lengkap dan kelewat rapi itu sambil melepas helmnya. Pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya teralihkan kembali ke arah pemuda yang ternyata bersurai baby blue itu.

Pemuda lain yang masih tetap duduk di atas motor besarnya yang berwarna biru gelap juga melepas hemlnya. Semua perhatian teralihkan lagi ke arahnya. "Bukan masalah. Selama kau senang, apapun akan _Nii-san_ lakukan," sahut pemuda bersurai biru gelap dan berkulit tan itu. "Jika kau kesulitan, cari saja Nijimura- _niisan_ atau kau juga bisa langsung menghubungiku," lanjut pemuda itu.

"Sekali lagi _arigatoo, Nii-san_ ," sahut pemuda itu lagi. "Kalau begitu aku, pergi dulu. _Ittekimasu_."

" _Itterashai_ ," balas kakak si _baby blue_. Kalimat barusan membuat orang di sekeliling mereka segera tersadar dan dengan cepat berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah. Pemuda biru gelap masih tetap di tempatnya. Lalu saat gerbang mulai ditutup, si biru gelap menatap intens pada siswa yang sedang menutup pagar. Siswa itu hanya bisa bergidik takut lalu balas menatapnya. "Sakurai, aku titip adikku."

" _Ha'i, gomennasai_. Aku akan mengawasinya, Aomine- _kun_ ," balas pemuda itu yang kemudian dibalas senyuman simpul dari pemuda yang dipanggilnya Aomine. Tak ingin membuang waktu, sesaat setelah Sakurai menutup gerbang, Aomine sudah meninggalkan wilayah sekolah bersama motor besarnya.

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

Suasana ruang OSIS SMA Rakusei sedikt berbeda dari biasanya. Entah kenapa wakil ketua OSIS mereka sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk hari ini. Karenanya beberapa orang yang berada dalam ruang OSIS – para petinggi OSIS – merasa ketakuan dan ingin segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

" _Ohayou, minna-san_!" sapa seseorang sambil membuka pintu ruang OSIS.

" _Kaichou-cchi_!" sahut pemuda bersurai bersurai kuning yang duduk tak jauh dari pintu. Dua orang yang masih berdiri segera duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing saat melihat pemuda yang dipanggil ' _Kaichou_ ' itu.

Pemuda lain yang menggunakan kacamata menatap sosok bersurai hitam yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu, "Ni. Ji. Mu. Ra." Panggilnya penuh penekanan yang hanya dibalas senyuman dari orang yang dipanggilnya.

Nijimura Shuzou, sang ketua OSIS, segera berjalan ringan menuju kursinya yang terletak di sudut ruangan tepat di depan jendela. Nijimura sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keberadaan pemuda bersurai merah di sampingnya yang sejak tadi mengeluarkan aura gelap dan membuat suasana ruang OSIS semakin suram. "Kise, bagaimana keadaan pagi ini?"

Pemuda bersurai kuning segera bangkit dari duduknya, "menurut laporan, ada beberapa siswa yang terlambat-ssu. Saat ini mereka masih menjalani hukuman membersihkan lapangan basket-ssu." Setelah menyelesaikan laporannya Kise segera duduk.

Tiba-tiba hawa ruang OSIS semakin terasa menakutkan. Sosok di sebelah Nijimura terus saja mengeluarkan aura yang semakin tidak bersahabat. Membuat empat orang lainnya, termasuk Nijimura juga, bergidik ngeri sambil berusaha untuk tidak melirik sumber aura tersebut.

Nijimura berdehem pelan, berusaha menarik semua perhatian kearahnya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengeceknya nanti. Lalu, bagaimana dengan tugasmu, Hyuuga?" perhatian beralih pada pemuda berkacamata yang memiliki surai sewana dengan Nijimura.

Pemuda yang dimaksud berdiri, lalu berdehem pelan. "Seluruh siswa baru sudah melihat pembagian kelas dan tidak ada keluhan apapun. Saat ini mereka sedang menerima bimbingan dari guru yang bertugas di kelas masing-masing," sahut Hyuuga Junpei, jabatannya di OSIS adalah sebagai sekretaris.

Nijimura mengangguk. Aura gelap pemuda di sebelahnya juga sudah mulai berkurang. "Kegiatan setelah ini apa, Momoi?" tanya Nijimura pada satu-satunya gadis di ruangan itu.

Momoi Satsuki, bendahara OSIS, berdiri dari duduknya, surai sewarna kelopak sakura miliknya ikut bergerak seirama dengan gerakan tubuhnya. "Setelah ini, para siswa baru akan diarahkan keliling sekolah oleh panitia yang bertugas, Nijimura- _san_." Nijimura mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum puas, ini berarti tak ada masalah tambahan lagi. "Tapi…" Momoi ragu-ragu melanjutkan.

Seketika seisi ruangan merasakan firasat buruk. Sekilas mereka melirik ke arah pemuda bersurai merah yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi sosok yang lain sesuai julukannya, 'Iblis OSIS SMA Rakusei.'

"Ada apa, Momoi?" tanya Nijimura yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari ketiga orang di depannya.

Momoi dan Kise menelan ludah gugup, sedangkan Hyuuga hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasibnya selanjutnya. Nijimura yang paling santai, selain karena ketua OSIS, dia juga tidak akan mendapatkan nasib yang sama seperti ketiga manusia di depannya.

"Ano…" Momoi masih ragu-ragu. Bagaimanapun juga, apa yang akan dia ucapkan pasti akan berimbas padanya dan dua orang rekan senasibnya walau itu sama sekali bukan kesalahn mereka. "Para guru memutuskan untuk menambah jam bimbingan. Jadi, waktu untuk keliling sekolahnya harus diundur setelah makan siang dan kegiatan setelahnya juga harus sesuaikan agar para siswa bisa pulang tepat waktu."

Sesaat setelah laporan Momoi selesai, ruang OSIS menjadi sunyi hanya bunyi jam di dinding saja yang terdengar. Semua orang sebisa mungkin bernafas tanpa ada suara sedikit pun. Mereka duduk tegang di kursi masing-masing. Menunggu respon pemuda bersurai merah yang tanpa dilihatpun aura gelap nan kelam sedang melingkupinya.

"Momoi," panggil pemuda itu dengan suara yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan bergidik ngeri.

" _Ha'I_ , Akashi- _kun_?" sahut Momoi pelan. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Dia dan yang lain sering menghadapi Akashi yang sedang _bad mood_ , tapi baru kali ini mereka bertemu dengan Akashi yang seperti ini. Sepertinya hari ini _mood_ Akashi benar-benar sangat buruk.

Akashi Seijuurou, menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS sekaligus penyandang julukan 'Iblis OSIS SMA Rakusei, berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu, "siapa guru yang berani merusak jadwal yang telah aku buat?"

Semua orang seketika memandang ke arah Akashi, horor. Pandangan mereka kemudian teralihkan pada benda mengkilat di tangan kiri Akashi. Benda yang selalu berada di dalam saku celana Akashi itu pagi ni menunjukkan kilau ketajamannya. Momoi dan Kise susah payah menelan ludah lalu menatap Nijimura dengan tatapan memohon pertolongan. Sedangkan Hyuuga hanya bisa menaikkan kacamatanya sambil mendoakan guru yang dimaksud dalam hati.

Tidak tahan dengan tatapan memohon Momoi dan Kise, Nijimura kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Akashi yang masih menunggu jawaban dari Momoi. "Akashi, masalah itu kita selesaikan nanti saja. Saat ini yang harus kita prioritaskan adalah menyesuaikan jadwal hari ini. Ayo kembali ke kursimu, kita akan rapat sekarang."

Berkat pertolongan Nijimura, Akashi berhasil dihalau untuk keluar dari ruang OSIS pagi ini. Setelah Nijimura dan Akashi duduk di kursinya masing-masing, mereka berlima segera memulai rapat. Setengah jam kemudian, rapat berjalan dengan lancar meski beberapa kali Akashi memperlihatkan ujung gunting tajamnya pada Kise. Mereka kemudian bersiap-siap keluar ruangan untuk patroli sebelum Hyuuga tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Nijimura yang berjalan paling depan. Nijimura hanya melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

"Soal data siswa yang kau minta padaku kemarin, aku sudah mendapatkannya," ucap Hyuuga sambil memegang beberapa lembar berisi data seorang siswa dengan sebuah foto di ujungnya. Entah kenapa foto itu sedikit menarik perhatian Akashi yang ikut terhenti tepat di belakang Nijimura.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Nijimura seketika. Dengan langkah cepat dia segera menghampiri Hyuuga yang masih duduk di kurisinya. "Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Nijimura. Dia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Hyuuga sejenak terkejut menlihat reaksi NIjimura, tak hanya Hyuuga, Kise dan Momoi juga sama. Akashi hanya mengerinyitkan dahi melihat sikap Nijimur a yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Dia masuk kelas VVIP. Nilainya juga lumayan tinggi. Siapa dia sebenarnya?" Hyuuga menyerahkan berkas di tangannya kepada Nijimura.

Nijimura dengan cepat mengambilnya dan membaca sekilas. Senyumnya semakin lebar. "Hebat. Dia benar-benar melakukannya! _Sasuga_! Aku harus segera menemuinya sekarang!" ucap Nijimura kembali membaca tulisan di kertas di tangannya.

"Hei, Nijimura. Apa hubunganmu dengan Aomine Tetsuya itu?" tanya Hyuuga sedikit kesal karena Nijimura mengabaikannya. Saat ini jidatnya sedikit berkedut.

Momoi tersentak mendengar nama yang tidak asing baginya, dia segera menoleh, "Aomine Tetsuya? Kau ada perlu dengan Tetsu- _kun_ , Nijimura- _san_?" sahut Momoi.

"Kau kenal orang ini?" tanya Hyuuga kaget.

Kise terlihat sedang berpikir, nama Aomine berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. "Aomine? Maksudnya Aomine- _cchi_?" tanya Kise.

"Ya, Aomine Tetsuya itu adiknya Daiki- _chan_." Ucapan Momoi membuat dua orang di ruangn itu membeku seketika.

"Si Aomine yang itu? Punya adik semanis ini? Kau bercanda!" pekik Hyuuga tidak terima sambil memperlihatkan foto siswa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Dunia tidak mungkin tidak seadil itu padanya. Kenyataan ini sangat kejam baginya.

Kise terpaku sejenak. Kemudian aura bunga-bunya keluar dari tubuhnya. " _KAAAWAAAIIII_! APA-APAAN INI? SIAPA DIA? APA DIA BONEKA? TIDAK, BONEKA TIDAK MUNGKIN BERWAJAH SEPERTI INI. DIA PASTI MALAIKAT! YA! DIA PASTI MALAIKAT! _TENSHI-CCHI_!" pekik Kise tak tertahankan.

Momoi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menutup telinga sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dia memang adik Daiki- _chan_. Adik kandungnya. Jika kalian bertemu orang tuanya, kalian pasti mengerti."

Setelah bisa kembali tenang karena kenyataan yang sungguh sangat mengejutkan bagi Hyuuga dan Kise, mereka bertiga kemudian memandang Nijimura yang masih saja tersenyum lebar. Sadar sedang dipandangi dengan tatapan aneh, Nijimura kemudian memasang ekspresinya yang biasa. "Eh, kalian bertanya tentang hubunganku dengannya. Hmm, kupikir ini tidak penting jadi aku diam saja. Sebenarnya aku kakak sepupu Aomine," ucap Nijimura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri kemudian tersenyum. Tak ada respon dari ketiga orang di depannya yang saat ini menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, seakan-akan jiwa mereka pergi entah kemana. "Yosh, sudah waktunya patroli. Ayo berangkat. Akashi kita akan–" kalimat Nijimura terpotong karena manik hitamnya tidak menemukan sosok pemuda yang dimaksud. "Kemana Akashi?"

Pertanyaan Nijimura berhasil memanggil kesadaran ketiga orang didepannya yang kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan tidak menemukan sosok Akashi juga.

"Lagi-lagi dia pergi sendirian," gumam Nijimura.

Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Akashi segera keluar ruangan sesaat setelah Hyuuga menyebutkan nama adik Aomine Daiki.

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

"Mulai saat ini kalian adalah siswa siswi kelas VVIP. Seluruh fasilitas dan kebijakan sekolah untuk kalian bisa kalian pergunakan setiap hari. Yang harus kalian lakukan adalah tetap berprestasi dan jangan sampai prestasi kalian menurun. Sedikit saja ada penurunan, hal itu akan berdampak pada kemungkinan kalian bertahan di kelas ini. Saya harap kalian camkan itu baik-baik–"

"Maaf menyela, _Sensei_ ," sahut seorang anak bersurai hijau sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa, Midorima Shintarou- _kun_?" balas si guru setelah melihat sejenak ke buku absen yang di pegangnya.

"Saya rasa anak ini sedang sakit, _Sensei_. Saya izin membawanya ke ruang UKS _nanodayo_. Tapi ini bukan berarti saya peduli _nanodayo_." Midorima menunjuk siswa yang duduk di belakangnya tepat disamping jendela dan dikursi paling belakang.

Alex- _sensei_ mengerinyiit sejenak. Dia tidak melihat ada orang lain di belakang Midorima. Baru setelah Midorima membantu sosok yang dimaksudnya berdiri, Alex- _sensei_ bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Baiklah, tapi setelah itu segera kembali ke kelas."

Midorima kemudian membungkuk pelan, lalu keluar kelas dengan pemuda bersurai _baby_ blue di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak demam, tapi suhu tubuhmu dingin sekali _nanodayo_. Kau bahkan pucat _nanodayo_. Apa kau sarapan tadi pagi _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima ditengah perjalanan mereka menuju ruang UKS khusus kelas VVIP. "Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu _nanodayo_."

Tak ada jawaban dari si sosok bersurai _baby blue_. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sakit hingga kehilangan kesadaran. Midorima lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

Saat sampai di ruang UKS Khusus, Midorima tidak menemukan keberadaan satu orangpun perawat di ruangan itu. Tanpa berpikir lama, dia segera membawa tubuh lemas yang bersandar padanya itu ke salah satu ranjang di sudut ruangan. Setelah membaringkan sosok itu dan menyelimutinya, Midorima menutup tirai pembatas antar ranjang sehingga sosok itu tidak terganggu kehadiran orang lain. Midorima kemudian berjalan menuju meja perawat dan menuliskan identitas sosok itu di sebuah buku.

Nama : Aomine Tetsuya.  
Kelas : VVIP  
Gejala : Suhu tubuh dingin, wajah pucat.

Setelah mengisi data milik teman sekelasnya, Midorima segera keluar dari ruangan dan tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan orang yang telah dikenalnya sejak lama.

 _Kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang saat berjalan di koridor ini? Apa akan terjadi sesuatu?,_ batin sosok bersurai merah yang tidak merasa dirinya sedang diperhatikan.

"Akashi…. – _senpai_!" sahut Midorima sedikit kikuk teringat dirinya adalah seorang adik kelas Akashi.

Akashi menoleh ke sumber suara dan segera memasang ekspresinya yang biasa. "Shintarou, ya. Tidak usah memanggilku dengan imbuhan ' _senpai_ '. Cukup panggil aku seperti biasa. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Midorima mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Aku baru saja mengantarkan seorang siswa ke ruangan ini _nanodayo_ , " jawab Midorima sambil bergeser sedikit dari depan pintu, memberi celah bagi Akashi untuk melihat siswa yang dimaksudnya,tentu saja kalau Akashi ingin. Lagipula sangat jarang Akashi tertarik pada orang lain yang tidak ada hubungan dengannya, jadi Midorima yakin kalau Akashi pasti hanya akan melewatinya.

Tetapi Midorima salah. Akashi tidak kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia justru bergumam pelan. "Siapa siswa itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Akashi membuat Midorima tersentak kaget dan menatap Akashi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tetapi ketika Akashi balas menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal meminta jawaban, Midorima segera tersadar dan berdehem pelan. "Dia teman sekelasku _nanodayo_. Namanya Aomine Tetsuya –"

Tepat saat Midorima menyebutkan nama siswa yang sedang mereka perhatikan, angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang dan membuat tirai pemisah sedikit berpindah dari tempatnya. Membuat kedua manik merah Akashi menangkap sebuah warna yang entah kenapa terasa sangat menenangkan dan membawa perasaan rindu yang tidak bisa Akashi jelaskan.

"–kurasa setelah beristirahat sejenak, dia akan membaik _nanodayo_. Ini bukan berarti aku peduli _nanodayo_."

Akashi tidak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Midorima dipertengahan, seluruh perhatiannya telah terjerat pada sosok berkulit pucat yang sedang tertidur di sana. Tidak biasanya Akashi seperti itu, dan entah kenapa dia merasa tidak peduli soal itu. Kedua maniknya tidak mau teralihkan dari objek di ujung sana. Degupan jantungnya juga semakin cepat. Jika bukan karena tepukan bahu dari Midorima yang menyadarkannya, Akashi mungkin akan terus berdiri kaku di tempatnya selama beberapa puluh menit kedepan.

"Aku sudah harus kembali ke kelas _nanodayo_. Sampai ketemu _nanodayo_ ," pamit Midorima kemudian menutup pintu UKS.

Karena aksesnya menatap sosok itu telah tertutup, Akashi kembali melanjutkan patrolinya tetapi seluruh pikirannya hanya berisi tentang sosok bersurai _baby blue_ dan berkulit pucat itu. Selain itu namanya juga terngiang-ngiang di telinga Akashi "Aomine Tetsuya," gumamnya pelan kemudian disusul seringai tipis yang tetap melekat hingga beberapa jam kemudian.

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

"Kau yakin bisa, Tet- _chin_?" tanya pemuda yang memiliki tinggi tidak normal serta bersurai ungu sambil mengelus kepala pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Murasakibara- _kun_. Dan tolong hentikan itu, kepalaku masih sedikit sakit," balas pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ , Aomine Tetsuya.

Murasakibara menurut tanpa protes, kedua tangannya kembali dia sibukkan untuk mengambil kentang goreng yang dibawanya.

Saat ini mereka sedang melakukan tur keliling sekolah setelah sebelumnya menikmati menu makan siang mereka. Murasakibara Atsushi, yang dijuluki titan ungu itu sekelas dengan Aomine Tetsuya dan merupakan teman sejak kecil. Jadi keduanya selalu berjalan bersama-sama.

"Jika kau lelah, segera beritahu aku, Tet- _chin_ ," sahut Murasakibara tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang menaiki tangga menuju ruang klub.

"Kau sebaiknya mendengar perkataan Murasakibara _nanodayo_ ," sahut Midorima tiba-tiba.

" _Dare_?" tanya Murasakibara sambil melirik Midorima sengit. Dia tidak suka ada orang yang tiba-tiba sok kenal dan menyela percakapannya dengan Tetsuya.

"Dia orang yang tadi membawaku ke UKS, Midorima Shintarou- _kun_ ," sahut Tetsuya.

Midorima lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut dan segera menatap Tetsuya. "Kau tau?" pertanyaannya dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman kecil.

"Hei, kalian disana! Jangan hanya ngobrol ayo segera jalan!" tegur panitia yang bertugas menuntu siswa siswi kelas mereka.

" _Ha'i_ ," sahut ketiganya.

Semenara itu, dari sebuah ruangan yang bergaya Jepang. Akashi sedang membereskan papan shogi yang baru saja digunakannya. Sekarang sudah waktunya tur keliling, jadi dia harus mengosongkan ruang klub shogi sehingga para siswa siswi baru bisa melihatnya dari dekat.

Saat tangannya menyentuh ganggang pintu ruang klub shogi, lagi-lagi Akashi merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Akashi mulai was-was. Tepat saat pintu didepannya terbuka, maniknya kembali menangkap sebuah warna yang sama dengan warna yang ditemuinya di UKS beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia kembali membeku di tempat. Tubuh dan pikirannya seperti kehilangan fungsi sejenak. Hingga sosok itu berlalu di depannya dan sebuah bau yang harum dan manis, juga membuatnya rindu mengikuti sosok itu, Akashi masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Tet- _chin_ , kau mulai kelelahan?" pertanyaan dari sosok ungu di sebelah sosok yang sejak tadi memaku pandangan Akashi akhirnya menyadarkannya. Dan saat sosok ungu itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala sosok yang yang jauh lebih pendek itu, entah kenapa Akashi diliputi perasaan aneh. Dia merasa tidak suka dan dadanya terasa sakit. Akashi sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Dan ketika rombongan sosok itu akan berbelok menuju koridor lain, seperti sedang dirasuki sesuatu Akashi tiba-tiba bersuara keras. "Hei!" panggil Akashi.

Sosok itu masih terus berjalan, sosok ungu di sebelahnya juga. Yang berbalik justru orang lain yang sama sekali Akashi tidak perduli.

"Hei!" panggil Akashi lagi. Sambil terus menatap punggung sosok pendek bersurai _baby blue_.

Siswa lain yang awalnya berbalik karena merasa dipanggil kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Akashi dan terkejut menyadari ada orang lain di depannya. Dia segera menepuk pundak orang itu. "Aomine, sepertinya kau dipanggil orang itu," sahutnya lalu menunjuk Akashi yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Dari jauh Akashi memperhatikan gerak-gerik beberapa anak baru di depannya. Sosok yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya berbalik menghadap siswa bersurai coklat itu kemudian membungkuk sejenak, siswa bersurai coklat itu terlihat terdiam beberapa detik dengan wajah memerah kemudian tersenyum kecil. Sosok bersurai _baby blue_ kemudian berbalik ke arah Akashi. Akashi lagi-lagi dibuat membeku di tempatnya saat menatap sepasang manik secerah langit itu. Dan kembali, perasaan tidak asing dan menenangkan juga membuat rindu dirasakan Akashi sekali lagi. Akashi tidak menyadari sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya karena fokus kedua matanya terkunci pada manik biru langit itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sosok itu, Akashi tersadar setelah melihat perasaan cemas terpancar dari kedua mata itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sekali lagi karena Akashi tidak menjawab.

Saat akan menjawab, Akashi tiba-tiba diserang rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Dia sampai tertunduk dan sosok di depannya bergerak cemas. _Ada apa denganku? Kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sakit?,_ batin Akashi sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" lagi-lagi suara dari sosok itu terdengar dan sakit kepala Akashi semakin bertambah.

' _Mulai hari ini kau adalah pendampingku. Kau terikat selamanya denganku. Kesetiannmu hanya untukku. Semua milikmu adalah milikku, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kau sepakat?'_

 _Suara siapa itu?_ , batin Akashi, sebuah suara yang familiar berdengung di kepalanya.

' _Apa kau sepakat? Jika kau sepakat mendekatlah padaku. Salah satu familiarku akan membawamu ke sisiku.'_

Lagi, suara itu kembali terdengar. Akashi lagi-lagi merasakan kepalanya semakin sakit. Sekarang nafasnya mulai terasa berat.

" _Dengan melakukan ini, kau terikat sepenuhnya denganku."_

" _Kau milikku sekarang, –"_

"– _Tetsuya."_

"Tetsuya," lirih Akashi sambil masih memegang kepalanya.

Sosok didepan Akashi terkesiap, "kau memanggilku? Ada apa? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Akashi!" panggil Midorima tiba-tiba. "Dia kenapa _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima setelah dirinya berdiri di sisi Akashi yang masih kesakitan.

"Kami tidak tau, dia tiba-tiba saja jadi seperti itu. Iya kan, Tet- _chin_?" jawab Murasakibara yang ternyata sejak tadi terus berada di sisi Tetsuya.

Midorima mengerinyit bingung. Sekali lagi, tidak biasanya Akashi seperti ini. "Aku akan membawanya ke UKS _nanodayo_. Kalian duluan saja _nanodayo_ ," usul Midorima yang untuk kedua kalinya mengantar orang lain ke UKS.

Tetsuya memandang kepergian dua orang yang baru ditemuinya hari ni dengan perasaan cemas. "Semoga orang itu baik-baik saja," gumam Tetsuya lalu berbalik mengejar rombongan kelasnya. Murasakibara dengan setia mengikut di belakang.

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

Hari ke dua MOS SMA RAkusei, tidak biasanya Akashi berdiri di depan gerbang sejak gerbang itu terbuka. Hari ini yang piket jaga gerbang adalah Kiyoshi Teppei, tetapi karen Akashi bersikeras menggantikannya, Kiyoshi ditunjuk untuk mengawasi siswa yang akan diarahkan ke aula.

Setiap siswa siswi yang melewati pagar tidak luput dari pandangan Akashi. Akashi memperhatikan mereka dengan intens, membuat sebagian besar dari siswa siswi baru itu mempercepat langkahnya ketika melewati gerbang.

Sejak kemarin Akashi memang terihat aneh. Pagi ni juga dia seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Tetapi sampai pagar ditutup sepertinya orang yang dicarinya tidak kunjung muncul di depannya. Hal itu membuat _mood_ Akashi lagi-lagi memburuk saat memasuki ruang OSIS.

"Bagaimana tugasmu hari ini, Akashi?" tanya Nijimura sesaat setelah Akashi duduk di kursinya.

"Tak ada seorang pun yang terlambat," lapornya kalem. Meski terlihat bersikap biasa saja, keempat orang di ruangan OSIS itu tau Akashi sedang dalam _mode_ yang tidak bisa diganggu.

"Ah, begitu? Kemajuan yang pesat sekali," sahut Nijimura lalu beralih kepada ketiga orang lain di depannya. "Apa ada hal lain yang harus dilaporkan?" pertanyaannya dijawab dengan gelengan serentak. "Baiklah. Jadi hari ini tugas kita tidak banyak. Kalian bisa bersantai sejenak disini," putus Nijimura kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

Suasana menjadi cukup tenang sejak Nijimura mengumumkan mereka bisa bersantai di ruang OSIS sejenak. Tetapi satu hal yang menganggu ketenangan ruangan itu, mulai beberapa menit yang lalu Nijimura terus menghela nafas berat yang mengundang rasa penasaran ketiga orang lainnya –tak perlu tanyakan soal Akashi. Mereka bertiga terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Nijimura hingga tiba-tiba Akashi berbalik menghadap ke arah Nijimura.

"Nijimura- _san_ , siswa yang kalian sebut kemarin sepertinya tidak hadir hari ini," sahut Akashi. Tatapan kaget diarahkan padanya, tak terkecuali Nijimura. Mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa Akashi bisa mengenali siswa yang mereka maksud padahal fotonya saja tidak pernah Akashi lihat dan hanya mendengar namanya saja.

Terlepas dari rasa terkejutnya, Nijimura menghela nafas. Pandangan kembali terfokus padanya. "Bisakah kalian jangan mengingatkanku tentang dia. Ini sungguh terasa berat. Aku baru saja menerima berita buruk itu beberapa jam yang lalu." Perkataan Nijimura membuat masing-masing orang memiliki spekulasi tersendiri dalam kepalanya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Tetsu- _kun_?" tanya Momoi tiba-tiba merasa cemas dan panik.

"Dia kenapa- _ssu_?" sahut Kise tak kalah cemas dan paniknya dengan Momoi.

Hyuuga dan Akashi hanya terdiam menunggu lanjutan kalimat Nijimura.

"Hari ini sampai kegiatan MOS ini berakhir, dia tidak akan bisa hadir ke sekolah." Lagi-lagi helaan nafas berat dari Nijimura. Dia terlihat terpuruk sekali hanya karena adik sepupunya tidak bisa datang ke sekolah.

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Momoi lagi.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya sejak pulang kemarin badannya tiba-tiba panas. Lalu dokter menyarankannya untuk beristirahat di rumah selama beberapa hari," jawab Nijimura.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menjenguknya- _ssu_!" usul Kise. Yang hanya ditatap tanpa ekspresi oleh Hyuuga.

"Memangnya kau siapanya? Dia kan belum kenal dengan kau, Kise." Kalimat Hyuuga berhasil membawa Kise ke pojok ruangan.

"Kalau aku dan Nijimura- _san_ bisa saja menjenguknya. Soalnya aku teman masa kecilnya Tetsu- _kun_. Tetapi belakangan ini jadwalku padat. Sepertinya aku tidak akan sempat menjenguknya," sahut Momoi.

Lagi helaan nafas berat dari Nijimura, "bukan hanya kau Momoi. Aku juga. Apalagi dengan ujian yang sebentar lagi datang, aku diharuskan mengikuti kursus setiap hari."

Ditengah suasana ruang OSIS yang beraura suram itu, hanya Akashi saja yang tetap seperti biasa. Meski sebenarnya dia juga merasa khawatir dan sediki bingung kenapa dia bisa merasa begitu. "Nijimura- _san_ , kenapa kau bisa tau hal sedetail itu tentang Aomine Tetsuya?"

Keempat orang disana terdiam sambil meleparkan tatapan bingung. Mereka lalu saling berpandangan dan teringat kemarin Akashi buru-buru keluar ruangan.

"Aku kakak sepupunya," jawab Nijimura sedikit bangga. Tanpa sadar jawaban itu telah memnbua sisi lain Akashi mulai aktif sepenuhnya.

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

* * *

 _Here I present, my new story_ / hehehe/

Ide cerita ini udah lama saya pikirkan tapi baru sempat saya tulis sekarang / _gomennasai_ /  
Idenya turun dari langit waktu saya lagi dengar arahan dari guru saya /efek pikiran nggak fokus XD/

Trus kalo ada typo(s) dan bahasa yang kurang jelas, mohon dimaafkan. :')

Ditunggu reviewnya, _Minna-san to Senpai tachi…. ^.^_

Oh iya, hari Kuroko ultah! /tebar vanilla _milkshake lagi_ /

 _Otanjoobi Omedeto_ , Kuroko- _kun_ , _wish you all the best and_ semoga jadi semakin _kawaii_ … ^.^  
Trus langgeng sama….. ^.^ /you know what I mean/  
FF ini anggap saja kado dariku untukmu ^.^

 **TBC or DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurku karena merasa seseorang memanggilku. Saat membuka mata semuanya gelap. Aku meraba disekelilingku dan merasakan serat kain yang agak halus berada di bawahku. Kedua manik biru langitku masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang sangat minim ini sampai seberkas cahaya mengalihkan fokusku dari benda-benda apapun yang berada di depanku. Aku segera berdiri lalu berjalan perlahan menuju arah cahaya itu berasal yang aku yakini adalah sebuah jendela. Mataku terpejam sejenak saat menangkap silaunya cahaya bulan yang menandakan hari masih malam. Angin juga sepertinya membuat _bedhair_ ku semakin parah. Saat aku muai terbiasa dengan cahaya itu, aku melihat satu sosok yang sepertinya sedang melayang di depan bulan.

 _Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami ini_ , gumamku sambil berusaha melihat sosok itu lebih jelas. Aku merasa sosok itulah yang memanggilku. Dan seperti terhipnotis, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan panggilan itu dan tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya menuju pintu ruangan tempatku tidur. Untungnya sebelum sampai ke depan pintu, aku sempat menarik sehelai kain yang sepertinya tadi kujadikan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku dari atas kepala. Aku merasa di luar akan sangat dingin karena angin dari jendela yang kubuka cukup kencang. Sambil melangkah pelan, aku mengamati situasi di sekelilingku. Aku tidak mengenali semua benda-benda yang aku lihat, bahkan ruangan tempatku tertidur pun tidak aku kenali meski aku merasa tidak asing. Semuanya terasa seperti aku pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengingat kapan dan dimana aku melihatnya. Saat berjalan di koridor juga seperti itu, aku belum pernah melihat atau tinggal di rumah yang memiliki arsitektur yang terlalu tradisonal seperti ini. Semuanya terasa baru, tetapi ada perasaan lain yang membuatku berpikir aku tau tempat ini.

Lalu, saat aku sampai disebuah lahan luas yang penuh dengan bunga dan beberapa pohon besar, aku berhenti. Sinar bulan tidak mengenaiku karena aku berdiri dibalik bayang-bayang pohon, pandangan mataku terpaku sejenak pada bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon yang sangat besar di depanku. Beberapa menit kemudian, sesuatu seperti memaksaku untuk mendongak. Saat itu, kedua mataku kembali menangkap sosok itu. Sosok yang tadi berada tepat didepan sang bulan. Dia mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi entah kenapa aku tidak ingin menjawabnya.

Lagi-lagi tubuhku bergerak sendiri, berjalan meninggalkan bayang-bayang pohon. Angin kembali bertiup kencang, tanganku dengan sigap memegang rapat ujung kain yang menutupiku agar tidak terbang terbawa angin. Tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah berdiri di atas salah satu makhluk yang aku yakini adalah seekor naga. Makhluk itu terbang menuju sosok itu. Saat sampai di depannya, sosok yang akhirnya kuketahui bersurai merah memelukku. Aku terkesiap saat salah satu tangannya memegang pipiku. Aku yakin dia mengatakan sesuatu tetapi kata yang bisa kudengar adalah "… kau terikat sepenuhnya denganku." Lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya mendekat dan semuanya gelap.

Sesaat kemudian aku mendengar beberapa suara berbeda kembali memanggil namaku. Aku juga merasa tubuhku digoncang pelan oleh seseorang yang sepertinya berusaha menyadarkanku.

"..ya!"

"Tetsu!"

"Tetsuya!"

"Tetsu –"

Panggilan terkahir terhenti karena aku tiba-tiba membuka mata. Aku melihat pandangan panik, khawatir dan cemas di arahkan padaku. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi. Kemudian aku sadar saat ini tubuhku basah karena keringat, baju tidurku juga mulai melekat di badanku. Sebuah handuk kompresan yang masih terasa hangat terletak di dahiku.

Aku teringat sesuatu, kemarin sepulang sekolah aku tiba-tiba demam. Lalu, mengingat tubuhku yang sejak lahir lemah dan sering sakit-sakitan, kedua orang tuaku jadi panik dan segera memanggil dokter. Setelah diperiksa, aku malah jadi kesal karena si dokter yang biasa kupanggil Imayoshi-san mengatakan aku harus beristirahat di rumah hingga beberapa hari ke depan.

Aku melirik jam, belum genap lima jam setelah Imayoshi-san pamit pulang tetapi sepertinya keadaanku semakin parah.

"Tetsuya, kau dengar _Kaa-san_?" tanya _Okaa-san_ yang sepertinya sejak tadi terus menggenggam tangan kananku. Aku mengangguk lemah. " _Yokatta_ ," sahutnya sambil menghela nafas lega yang diikuti _Onii-san_ dan _Otou-san_. Sepertinya lagi-lagi aku membuat mereka cemas. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, di luar sudah gelap.

"Tetsu! Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Daiki- _niisan_. Wajahnya masih terlihat khawatir meski tidak sebanyak seperti saat aku baru membuka mata tadi.

Aku menatapnya bingung, "Lagi?" tanyaku. Pandangan kaget terarahkan padaku seketika. Aku semakin bingung. "Apa aku pernah mimpi buruk?" tanyaku lagi. Menurut ingatanku, aku tidak pernah mengalami mimpi buruk sejak kecil. Bahkan mimpiku barusan–, "eh?"

Aku tiba-tiba mengerinyit. Pandangan ketiga orang disekelilingku masih terarah padaku. "Tadi aku mimpi apa ya?" tanyaku sambil berkedip pelan. Aku terdiam sejenak. "Rasanya aku tidak bermimpi apapun," sambungku. Ketiga orang di depanku melayangkan pandangan tak percaya. Aku menatap _Okaa-san_ yang terdiam dan sepertinya sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya, terlihat dari kedua manik biru langitnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Daiki- _niisan_ tiba-tiba menjauhi tempat tidurku sambil menunduk. "Lagi-lagi! Sampai kapan ini?" gumamnya. Dia terlihat kesal. Aku memandang _Otou-san_ yang terduduk di sebelah kiriku.

" _Otou-san_? Ada apa?" tanyaku. Dia memandangku cukup lama.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau istirahat saja, kau masih sakit. Urusan yang lain biar _Otou-san_ dan Daiki yang urus. Isitrahatlah." Ucapnya sambil menaikkan selimutku hingga menutupi dadaku. "Kalau butuh sesuatu, hubungi saja salah satu dari kami, tombolnya kau masih ingatkan?" lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke kumpulan tombol yang terletak di _headbed_ ku. Aku membalasnya dengan mengangguk. Lalu karena merasa lelah dan sakit di kepalaku masih belum berkurang, dengan cepat aku terlelap. Tetapi sebelum kedua mataku menutup, aku sempat melihat _Okaa-san_ yang bersandar pada _Otou-san_ dengan tubuh bergetar pelan. Lalu pandangan Daiki- _niisan_ yang sudah lama tidak kulihat kembali terarah padaku.

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

* * *

 **KOUHAI NOTICE ME!**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki** **Tadatoshi** **-sensei**

 **Story and OCs belongs to** **Miho Haruka**

Rated: T

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, little bit Humor

Summary: Saat Akashi dan keabsolutannya tak bisa di tentang. Dan saat sesuatu dari dalam mimpi mempengaruhinya/Badsummary/BL/

* * *

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

Seperti kebanyakan keluarga pada umumnya, pagi hari adalah waktu yang sibuk. Terutama mendekati waktu berangkat sekolah atau kerja. Selain kamar, dapur juga tidak kalah sibuknya. Seperti saat ini, seorang wanita bersurai _baby blue_ berkulit coklat sedang asyik menyusun peralatan makan untuk suami dan anak-anaknya di atas meja. Gerakan wanita itu cukup gesit dan tangan-tangannya bergerak cekatan. Lima menit kemudian, semua hidangan sarapan pagi hari ini sudah tersedia di atas meja. Baru saja akan meninggalkan dapur dengan celemek yang masih terpakai rapi, seorang pria bersurai biru gelap mendekati meja makan dengan setelan jas rapinya.

" _Ohayou_ , _Kaa-san_ ," sapa pria itu sambil melemparkan senyum ke arah istrinya dan menarik salah satu kursi di ujung meja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , _Tou-san_ ," balas wanita itu sambil berjalan ke arah suaminya. "Daiki masih belum bangun?" tangan wanita itu bergerak mengambil teko dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam cangkir milik suaminya.

"Dia sudah bangun, aku sampai heran dia bangun pagi tanpa perlu dibangunkan. Aku juga sudah memberitahunya untuk mengabari Shuzou tentang kondisi Tetsuya. Keadaan Tetsuya bagaimana?" pria itu menerima koran yang disodorkan oleh istrinya.

Menghela nafas, wanita itu menarik pelan kursi di samping kanan suaminya. "Tadi sebelum ke sini, aku sempat mengecek keadaannya sebentar. Masih belum ada perubahan. Aku jadi khawatir. Bagaimana kalau ternyata sekolah itu lagi-lagi tidak cocok untuknya? Aku benar-benar khawatir. Mungkin sebaiknya kita memindahkan Tetsuya ke sekolah lain?" wajah wanita itu terlihat sangat cemas dan ada ketakutan yang tersirat. "Kita harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang."

Kepala keluarga Aomine melipat korannya lalu meletakkannya di samping tangan kirinya. "Kita tidak bisa mengambil keputusan terburu-buru. Lagipula, bukankah kita sudah berjanji pada Tetsuya untuk menyekolahkannya di sekolah yang sama dengan Daiki saat SMA. Kita tidak bisa mengingkarinya begitu saja. Kita tunggu sampai satu semester, jika keadaan Tetsuya sering tidak stabil, aku akan segera memindahkannya. Tenang saja." Pria itu menggenggam tangan kiri istrinya, berusaha membuat istrinya tenang.

" _Ohayou_ , _Kaa-san_ , _Tou-san_ ," sapa seseorang membuat kedua orang yang terduduk di ruang makan itu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dan terkejut melihat pemuda yang baru saja memasuki dapur dengan nafas tersengal dan seragam sekolah yang cukup rapi.

Wanita bermanik biru langit segera berdiri dan menghampiri Tetsuya yang sedang berjalan pelan menuju kursinya. Wanita itu membantu Tetsuya duduk di sampingnya. "Tetsuya, kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah _Kaa-san_ sudah peringatkan jika butuh sesuatu cukup tekan tombol di _headbed_ mu saja. Lalu kenapa kau memakai seragam sekolahmu?" tanya wanita itu sambil memeriksa suhu tubuh putra bungsunya.

"Aku harus berangkat ke sekolah, _Kaa-san_. Makanya aku kesini untuk sarapan," jawab Tetsuya sambil meminum air putih yang tersedia di depannya.

"Tapi kau masih demam," balas wanita itu lagi. Pandangan wanita itu lalu beralih ke arah suaminya, meminta suaminya ikut membujuk putra bungsu mereka untuk tidak ke sekolah hari ini.

"Kau tidak perlu pikirkan hal itu dulu, Tetsuya. Daiki sudah mengabari Shuzou tentang kondisimu. Hari ini kau beristirahat saja."

"Tapi _Tou-san_ –"

" _Ohayou_." Sapaan seseorang membuat Tetsuya menghentikan ucapannya. " _Are_? Tetsu? Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan kenapa kau memakai seragammu? Bukankah hari kau tidak masuk karena masih sakit? Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu," sahut Daiki cepat membuat wanita di samping Tetsuya mengela nafas lega, setidaknya sang kakak juga mau diajak bekerja sama tanpa diminta.

Tetsuya terdiam, ekspresi wajahnya seperti biasa, datar. "Aku mau ke sekolah hari ini. Dan _Nii-san_ harus mengantarku," ucap Tetsuya dengan suara datar tetapi sepertinya mampu membuat ketiga orang lainnya terdiam dan tidak bisa membalas. Mereka tau sifat utama Tetsuya adalah keras kepala, turunan dari buyut mereka.

Menghela nafas, Daiki berjalan menuju kursinya. "Baiklah," jawabnya membuat wanita yang duduk di depannya sedikit cemberut lalu memandang pria di sampingnya yang hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu dan mengirim isyarat untuk mengalah.

"Tetsuya, _Kaa-san_ tetap saja cemas kalau kau memaksakan diri ke sekolah. Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaan _Kaa-san_?" wanita itu masih berusaha membujuk putranya.

"Tenang saja, _Kaa-san_. Di sekolah ada Shuzou- _niisan_. Aku pasti baik-baik saja." Tetsuya berusaha meyakinkan _Okaa-san_ nya. Kedua tangannya bergerak mengambil roti tetapi sebuah tangan yang lebih bersar telah mendahuluinya dan meletakkan dua potong roti di piringnya.

Dengan ringan, Daiki duduk di kursi disebelah Tetsuya. " _Kaa-san_ tenang saja. Aku akan tetap di sekolah sampai Tetsu pulang untuk berjaga-jaga," ucap Daiki. Tangannya beralih mengambil kaleng selai.

"Tapi hari ini _Nii-san_ punya jadwal lain–"

"Vanila kan, Tetsu?" tanya Daiki memotong kalimat Tetsuya sambil membuka kaleng selai vanila dan mulai mengoleskan isinya ke roti Tetsuya setelah si empunya mengangguk pelan. Tetsuya terdiam dan terus menatap Daiki. "Kau tidak perlu cemas. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dibandingkan keamanan dan kesehatanmu."

Kalimat terakhir Daiki membuat Tetsuya tidak berkutik. Inilah penyebab Tetsuya sering jadi bahan gosip, dia memiliki _Nii-san_ yang jago olah raga tetapi mengidap _brocon_ akut. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Tetsuya tau penyebab _Nii-san_ nya jadi seperti ini. Selain itu, dia juga tidak membenci sifat kakaknya yang terkadang sudah diluar batas kenormalan.

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

Akashi sedang mengawasi para siswa yang membersihkan wilayah gerbang sekolah saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam memasuki gerbang. Karena heran dan penasaran, Akashi memutuskan untuk menyerahkan tugas pengawasan kali ini pada Kise sepenuhnya dan segera menghampiri mobil sedan itu.

Akashi menunggu pengemudi sedan itu untuk keluar dan memasang wajah datar saat melihat salah satu temannya yang berkulit tan-lah si pengemudi.

"Daiki, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Akashi dengan aura yang dirasakan sangat asing oleh Daiki, membuatnya sempat bergidik ngeri.

"Yo, Akashi! Seperti biasa kalian rajin sekali, ya," balas Daiki enteng tanpa dosa saat dia sudah berdiri di depan Akashi yang menunggunya dibagian belakang mobil. Berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa Akashi yang ditemuinya hari ini bukanlah Akashi yang biasanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali," balas Akashi.

Alarm Daiki tiba-tiba mendeteksi bahaya. Dan nuraninya mengatakan bukanlah keputusan yang bijak untuk sedikit bercanda sekarang. "Aku sedang –"

" _Nii-san_ …" sahut seseorang dari dalam mobil ketika pintu penumpang mobil di belakang Daiki terbuka.

Mendengar panggilan itu, Daiki segera berbalik mendekati pintu itu dan mengabaikan Akashi. "Ah! _Gomen_ , Tetsu. Aku sedang berbicara dengan salah satu teman kelasku." Salah satu tangan Daiki terulur meraih seseorang yang berada di depannya. Tanpa dia sadari, sesuatu terjadi pada diri teman bersurai merah menyalanya.

Tetsuya keluar dari dalam mobil perlahan dengan bantuan Daiki. Setelah berdiri tegap –tentu saja dengan bantuan Daiki –, Tetsuya menatap pemuda bersurai merah menyala di depannya. "Siapa?" tanyanya tentu saja dengan ekspresi datar tetapi kepala ditelengkan sedikit. Membuat dua orang di dekatnya sempat tertegun dan hampir kehilangan pengendalian diri.

Daiki berdehem pelan sambil terus mengingatkan dirinya untuk tetap tenang dan bahwa sekarang adiknya sedang sakit. "Tetsu, perkenalkan. Dia kapten tim basketku, Akashi Seijuurou." Tetsuya segera membungkuk sopan setelah Daiki memperkenalkan pemuda di depannya. "Akashi, ini adikku. Tetsuya, Aomine Tetsuya. Dia baru masuk sekolah ini tahun ini." Akashi hanya terdiam sambil memandang Tetsuya dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan menilai.

" _Yoroshiku_ , Akashi- _san_ ," sahut Tetsuya dengan suara lemah yang sedikit serak.

Alis Akashi sedikit berkedut mendengar suara pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ di depannya. Seingatnya suara anak itu tidak seperti itu kemarin. "Daiki, kudengar adikmu sakit dan tidak akan ke sekolah sampai kegiatan MOS ini selesai." Pandangan Akashi beralih pada Daiki yang hanya bisa tersenyum paksa. Kedua tangannya masih setia memegang lengan kanan adiknya.

"Seharusnya memang seperti itu. Tapi Tetsu memaksa untuk terus masuk sekolah. Makanya aku mengantarnya dan dia terlambat masuk hari ini. Dan mungkin akan terus terlambat selama MOS berlangsung," kalimat terakhir diucapakan Daiki dengan suara pelan hampir tidak terdengar.

Pandangan Akashi kembali beralih pada makhluk bersurai _baby blue_. Dia mengamati keadaan pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Wajah Tetsuya saat ini memang sedikit merah, keringat juga banyak bercucuran dari pelipisnya hingga menuruni leher – ada yang aneh pada tubuh Akashi saat melihat pemandangan ini –, Tetsuya juga sepertinya sangat kesulitan hanya untuk berdiri saja. Tangan kirinya sejak tadi terus saja berpegang erat pada keua tangan Daiki yang juga memegangnya.

"Akashi?" panggil Daiki berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Akashi yang sempat melamun sebentar. "UKS terbuka, kan? Aku akan mengantarnya ke UKS dulu sebelum ke kelas. Kurasa di butuh istirahat sejenak." Pertanyaan Daiki hanya di jawab dengan anggukan pelan, membuat Daiki bernafas lega. Setidaknya adiknya bisa beristirahat dengan benar di atas ranjang UKS dibandingkan berisitirahat di kelas. Pandangan Daiki beralih pada Tetsuya, "Tetsu, apa kau masih bisa berjalan? Apa mau kugendong?"

Mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya yang berlebihan, membuat ekspresi datar Tetsuya sedikit berubah menjadi cemberut yang sangat tidak kentara. " _Nii-san_ …" protes Tetsuya dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

Daiki hanya bisa nyengir. "Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita ke UKS sekarang." Dengan pelan, Daiki membantu Tetsuya berjalan meninggalkan mobil mereka. "Akashi, kami pergi dulu," pamit Daiki.

"Tunggu, aku akan mengantar kalian," ucap Akashi membuat Daiki dan Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik serentak menghadap Akashi.

"Tidak perlu, Akahsi- _san_ ," balas Tetsuya sungkan. Dia yakin Akashi masih memiliki tugas untuk dikerjakan, apalagi dari almamater yang Akashi kenakan, Tetsuya tau Akahsi adalah salah seorang anggota OSIS.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Akashi lagi. Tetapi kali ini ada yang berbeda dirasakan oleh Daiki dan Tetsuya. Aura tubuh Akashi sangat berbeda dibandingkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

Kise dengan semangat membuka pintu ruang OSIS, tetapi sedetik kemudian menyesal karena telah melakukannya. Saat ini ruang OSIS hanya dihuni oleh satu orang yang paling Kise waspadai perubahan _mood_ nya sejak kemarin.

Sang wakil ketua OSIS, Akashi Seijuurou, sedang duduk di kursinya dan membelakangi pintu ruang OSIS. Sepertinya dia sedang mengamati sesuatu dari jendela di depannya saat ini. Cukup lama Kise berdiri di depan pintu. Dia bingung akan lanjut masuk atau segera menutup pintu dan pergi sekarang juga dari tempatnya saat ini. Tetapi melihat sepertinya Akashi dalam _mood_ yang baik hari ini, dia memilih masuk dan mengabaikan alarm alam bawah sadarnya yang mengingatkan dirinya untuk segera pergi.

Berjalan pelan menuju kursinya, Kise melirik sejenak ke arah teman sekelasnya yang bersurai merah itu. Yokatta-ssu _. Saat ini dia seperti biasanya-_ ssu _,_ batin Kise. " _Ohayou_ , Akashi- _cchi_!" sapa Kise setelah duduk manis di kursinya.

Tak ada sapaan balasan, yang ada hanya suara derit kursi yang berputar. Kise yang merasa ada yang aneh, menoleh ke arah asal suara dan seketika terdiam melihat ekspresi Akashi sekarang.

"Akashi- _cchi_?" ulang Akashi, samar tapi pasti salah satu alisnya berkedut. "Sejak kapan kuperbolehkan kau memanggilku seperti itu, Ryouta? Siapa kau, berani mengubah namaku?" Akashi menatap Kise tajam.

Kise tidak bisa menjawab. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku dan mati rasa. Yang dia tahu hanyalah saat ini dia yakin seratus persen tubuhnya sedang gemetar ketakutan dan keringat mengucur dari seluruh pori-pori kulitnya. Selain itu, dengan persen keyakinan yang sama, dia tau pemuda bersurai merah dengan manik dwiwarna di depannya ini bukanlah Akashi yang dia kenal. Kami-sama _,_ taskette kudasai-ssu, batin Kise memohon perlindungan dari _Kami-sama_. Dia berharap ada dewa penyelamat yang dikirimkan _Kami-sama_ untuknya saat ini. Perlahan dia melirik pintu ruangan OSIS, _kumohon, siapapun datang dan bukalah pintu itu-_ ssu _!_

"Ryota. Aku tidak suka menunggu." Teguran Akashi mengembalikan fokus Kise ke arahnya.

Dengan keringat yang tidak henti-hentinya bercucuran, Kise mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Dia sudah pasrah dengan nasibnya hari ini. Apalagi setelah melihat manik dwiwarna Akashi yang semakin lama semakin berpendar aneh, Kise merasa dia tidak akan heran lagi kalau dirinya besok akan tampil di halaman utama surat kabar dengan judul berita yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia bayangkan.

Syukurlah pertolongan dari _Kami-sama_ segera mendatangi Kise tepat sebelum dirinya mengeluarkan suara. Seseorang telah menjadi dewa penyelamatnya dengan membuka pintu coklat yang sejak tadi dilirik Kise diam-diam itu. Saat si penyelamat membuka pintu, Kise merasa melihat cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan di sekitar tubuh si penyelamat. Jika bukan karena Akashi sedang menatapnya saat ini, Kise mungkin akan segera berlari menghampiri si penyelamat dan berlindung di belakangnya.

"Lho? Ki- _chan_?" sahu Momoi menatap bingung ke arah Kise yang seharusnya tidak berada di ruang OSIS sekarang. "Kenapa kau duduk santai disini? Bukannya kau harus segera mengantarkan dokumen dari ruangan ini ke ruang guru?"

Arigatoo _, Momoi-_ cchi _!_ ,batin Kise menangis haru. Dia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan memilah-milah dokumen yang akan dia bawa di atas mejanya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Momoi yang hanya melihat sekilas sosok Akashi di kursinya segera menuju lemari yang tak jauh dari pintu. Dia sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu. "Akashi- _kun_? Bukannya kau masih ada tugas patroli saat ini? Sebentar lagi para guru akan segera ke ruang kelas."

Kalimat Momoi barusan sesaat membuat jantung Kise serasa berhenti berdetak. Sepertinya Momoi belum menyadari perubahan pada diri Akashi saat ini. Kise kembali melirik ke arah Akashi yang tidak bersuara, lalu mengehela nafas lega saat melihat Akashi tetap diam di tempatnya meski manik dwiwarnanya masih berpendar aneh dan terus menimbulkan pertanyaan dalam kepala Kise.

Momoi segera berbalik sambil membuka dokumen di tangannya setelah sebelumnya bergumam, 'ketemu!'. Dia lalu berjalan menuju kursinya. Sebelum duduk, dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, apa kalian melihat Nijimura- _san_? Dia menyuruhku untuk segera melaporkan sesuatu yang penting."

Alis Kise mengerut, "Aku tidak tau- _ssu_. Kenapa tidak coba hubungi dia saja, Momoi- _cchi_? "

Momoi menggeleng dengan ekspresi lelah di wajahnya. "Kau tau sendirikan, Nijimura- _san_ selalu meninggalkan ponsel di mejanya saat sedang bertugas."

"Benar juga- _ssu_ ," sahut Kise pelan.

"Apa yang ingin kau laporkan pada Shuzou, Satsuki?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba, membuat Kise tersentak kaget. Hampir saja dokumen di tangannya terjun bebas ke lantai.

Tanpa menoleh, Momoi menjawab enteng, "Nijimura- _san_ memintaku segera melaporkan posisi Tetsu- _kun_ saat aku mendapatkan info tentangnya."

"Siapa 'Tetsu- _kun_ '?" tanya Akashi lagi.

Momoi yang sepertinya mulai kewalahan dengan dokumen di depannya, mulai kesal dan mendengus pelan. " _Moo_! Akashi- _kun_!" pekik Momoi mulai meledak.

"Tung –, Momoi- _cchi_!" panggil Kise dengan suara pelan, berusaha untuk memperingatkan Momoi.

"Akashi- _kun_ gimana sih? Bukannya kemarin kita sudah membahas ini? Tetsu- _kun_ yang aku maksud itu Aomine Tetsuya, adik Daiki- _chan_. Kau ingat–" Ucapan Momoi terhenti saat melihat dua manik dwiwarna milik Akashi yang baru kali pertama dia lihat. Seketika tubuhnya kaku, kedua manik merah mudanya melirik makhluk kuning tak jauh dari posisinya.

Kise hanya bisa membalas lirikan Momi dengan pandangan penuh makna. _'Makanya dengar peringatanku_ -ssu _!'_

' _Aku tidak dengar peringatanmu! Suaramu pelan sekali!'_

' _Mau bagaimana lagi_ -ssu _? Dia dalam_ rare mode _, bernafas saja rasanya aku takut_ -ssu _!'_

' _Sudahlah, sekarang bagaimana?'_

' _Kita diam dan tunggu reaksinya saja_ -ssu _,'_

Entah bagaimana bisa terjadi, Kise dan Momoi tiba-tiba memiliki kemampuan untuk saling bertelepati. Sesuai hasil diskusi kilat yang mereka lakukan, keduanya memilh diam dan terus memandangi Akashi yang tetap pada posisinya.

"Tetsuya, ya," sahut Akashi tiba-tiba, membuat dua orang di sekitarnya semakin memfokuskan diri menatapnya. "Dia berada di UKS kan?" pertanyaan Akashi dijawab langsung dengan anggukan cepat oleh Momoi. "Tak perlu mengabari Shuzou, aku yang akan mengurusnya," putus Akashi lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Saat Akashi berjalan di depan mereka, Kise dan Momoi tersentak dan bulu kuduk mereka seketika berdiri saat melihat seringai yang terpasang di wajah Akashi. Kedua matanya juga semakin berpendar aneh, membuat keduanya lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam di tempat meski sebenarnya ingin bertanya apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda merah itu. Lalu sebelum tubuh Akashi menghilang dari balik pintu, Kise dan Momoi yakin mendengar Akashi menggumamkan sesuatu yang meski pelan tetapi terdengar jelas.

"Tetsuya, akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

Akashi berjalan menuju pintu sebuah ruangan yang berwarna putih. Papan kecil di atas pintu itu bertuliskan 'UKS VIP'. Saat membuka pintu, manik dwiwarnanya langsung menangkap dua sosok pemuda berbeda warna kulit dan rambut. Pemuda bersurai biru gelap dan berkulit tan sedang duduk di atas kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang yang digunakan oleh pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ dan berkulit putih pucat. Akashi memperhatikan Daiki yang terus memandangi wajah adiknya yang sedang tertidur dan dengan beraninya mengabaikan kehadiran Akashi.

"Daiki, bagaimana keadaan adikmu?" tanya Akashi sambil berjalan mendekati Daiki yang seketika itu juga langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, Akashi! Tetsu masih saja–" kalimat Daiki terputus karena melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuh temannya itu. "Akashi, apa yang terjadi dengan kedua matamu?" tanya Daiki sambil berdiri, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang mendekat.

Akashi tersenyum kecil, "memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan kedua mataku?"

Daiki diam sejenak. Merasa aneh dengan warna kedua manik Akashi yang tiba-tiba saja berubah dan berpendar aneh. "Kedua matamu, warnanya –"

"Daripada itu, sepertinya Shuzou mencarimu," Akashi sengaja memotong ucapan Daiki. "Sebaiknya kau segera menemuinya. Dia sangat cemas dengan keadaan adikmu itu."

Daiki kembali terdiam, dia memandang adiknya sejenak. "Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Tetsu sendirian," balas Daiki ragu.

"Adikmu biar aku yang jaga, kau pergi saja," ucap Akashi sambil membawa satu kursi ke sisi lain ranjang Tetsuya lalu duduk dengan tangan bersilang di depan dada.

Daiki masih ragu. Dia memandang Tetsuya dan Akashi bergantian. "Akashi, tetap saja aku tidak –"

"Daiki, segera temui Shuzou."

Kalimat Akashi membuat Daiki membeku di tempat. Tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Dia merasa pernah mengalami ini sebeumnya, entah kapan. Kedua manik biru gelapnya yang sejak tadi menatapp Akashi seketika terbelalak saat melihat aura gelap aneh yang menyelubungi tubuh Akashi saat ini. Belum lagi seringai menakutkan yang terpasang di wajah Akashi saat menatap tubuh adiknya yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Seketika firasat buruk dirasakan Daiki. Dia ingin sekali menghampiri Tetsuya dan mencegah apapun yang direncanakan Akashi pada adiknya, tetapi tubuhnya justru bergerak menjauhi ranjang adiknya dan menghilag di balik pintu UKS.

"Akashi?! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?! Akashi –! TETSU!" teriak Daiki sebelum tangannya sendiri menutup pintu UKS.

Seringai yang lebih lebar kini terlukis di wajah Akashi. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Tetsuya." Salah satu tangan Akashi bergerak menyentuh pipi halus Tetsuya. Ekspresinya perlahan-lahan berubah, seringai yang beberapa detik lalu terlihat menakutkan kini berganti menjadi senyum yang sangat menawan. Sayangnya tak ada seorang pun yang bisa merekam moment itu, atau belum. Karena beberapa detik kemudian, sepasang manik biru langit menangkap sosok Akashi yang sedang menatapnya balik.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ di depan Akashi mengerjap pelan. Kelopak matanya bergerak menutup dan membuka dengan lambat, kedua maniknya berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya ruangan. Saat sudah mulai terbiasa, wajahnya seketika memerah mendapati seseorang sedang menatapnya lekat.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi.

Panggilan Akashi membuat Tetsuya terdiam sejenak. Matanya kembali tertutup, cukup lama sampai membuka kembali. Saat sekali lagi kedua manik sewarna langit itu menatap Akashi, Akashi tau ada yang berubah pada diri pemuda di depannya.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi sekali lagi.

Wajah Tetsuya yang sejak dulu datar tiba-tiba dihiasi senyuman yang cukup membuat Akashi merasa puas dan sempat tertegun, "Ya, Sei- _sama_?" balas Tetsuya. Senyum di wajahnya tidak bertahan lama. Beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

"Kudengar kau sedang sakit, apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku," tanya Akashi. Kedua tangannya kini menggenggam erat tangan Tetsuya.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir , Sei- _sama_ ," Ucap Tetsuya sambil berusaha mengambil posisi duduk. Dia merasa tidak enak berbicara dengan Akashi dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Tetsuya. Aku tidak ingin kau tambah sakit," tegur Akashi sambil mengarahkan tubuh Tetsuya untuk kembali berbaring.

" _Ha'i_ , Sei- _sama_ ," jawab Tetsuya. Ada yang bergejolak dalam diri Tetsuya saat ini. Dan gejolak itu semakin terasa saat Akashi memegang kedua bahunya tadi. Wajah Tetsuya seketika kembali memerah. Dia terlihat aneh dan berbeda saat ini, tapi tidak di mata Akashi. Baginya sudah biasa melihat Tetsuya yang bereaksi seperti itu saat mereka hanya berdua saja.

"Sepertinya kau kesulitan bersatu dengan jiwamu yang sekarang ya, Tetsuya." Ucapan Akashi membuat Tetsuya seketika tertunduk diam, merasa sedikit menyesal.

" _Sumimasen_ , Sei- _sama_. Berapa kalipun kucoba, tetap saja tidak bisa. Dan hasilnya tubuhku jadi seperti ini. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi." Akashi dibuat terkejut saat mendengar pemuda manis di depannya menghela nafas lelah. Seingatnya, dulu Tetsuya tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum mereka sampai ke masa ini.

"Tenanglah, Tetsuya. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu tentang hal itu," ucap Akashi sambil mengelus pelan surai _baby blue_ Tetsuya. Tetsuya hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau kembali beristirahat. Tubuhmu masih belum pulih sepenuhnya," ucap Akashi tetapi lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, Tetsuya sudah kembali tertidur.

Tigapuluh menit setelah Tetsuya kembali tertidur, pintu UKS dibuka seseorang dengan tidak sabaran. "Tetsu! Kau baik-baik saja?!" pekik Daiki sambil memasuki ruang UKS. Kedua manik biru gelapnya segera mencari sosok adiknya dan menghela nafas lega setelah menemukan sosok itu masih tertidur nyenyak di atas kasurnya. Fokusnya kemudian beralih pada pemuda bersurai merah yang masih duduk tenang di tempatnya semula. "Akashi apa yang –!"

Akashi mendelik tajam, membuat Daiki diam seketika. "Daiki, adikmu sedang tertidur, apa kau ingin membangunkannya?" tanya Akashi masih dengan tatapan tajamnya yang terarah pada Daiki.

Daiki terdiam sejenak sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menenangkan dirinya. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati Akashi. "Akashi, apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku tadi?"

Tatapan Akashi telah berubah seperti biasanya. "Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan padamu?" balas Akashi. Kalimatnya sedikit bernada heran.

Ekspresi Daiki berubah, bingung. Dia yakin Akashi telah melakukan sesuatu padanya beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. "Tapi kau–, sudahlah," ucap Daiki lagi. Dia memilih tidak memikirkan keanehan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Pandangan Daiki berpindah pada wajah tenang adiknya, "apa selama aku pergi dia terbangun?" tanya Daiki. Akashi hanya diam saja. Daiki menganggap diamnya Akashi sebagai jawaban adiknya tidak terbangun saat dia pergi.

"Kemarin tidak hujan, kenapa dia bisa demam?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

Daiki yang baru saja terduduk di kursinya memandang aneh kearah Akashi, "tumben kau menanyakan orang yang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," balas Daiki yang dihadiahi dengan tatapan mengancam dari Akashi. "Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu." Daiki menghela nafas lagi, "Tubuhnya memang lemah sejak kecil. Dia lebih sering sakit tanpa sebab. Sampai dokter keluarga kami juga ikutan bingung apa penyebabnya. Dan karena itu pula, orang tua kami sangat berhati-hati memilih lingkungan yang baik untuknya. Kalau kondisinya seperti ini terus, ada kemungkinan dia akan pindah sekolah."

Salah satu alis Akashi berkedut, "Pindah?"

Daiki mengedikkan bahunya. "Iya. Tapi ini masih kemungkinan, lagipula ini urusan kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur sama sekali." Ruangan sempat hening sejenak sebelum Daiki teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya! Akashi, bicara soal tubuh yang aneh, apa yang terjadi dengan kedua matamu?"

Akashi mengarahkan salah satu tangannya menutupi matanya yang bermanik kuning, "ini bukanlah hal yang baru. Sudah sering terjadi. Dan jangan bertanya soal ini lagi."

Kalimat terakhir Akashi entah kenapa lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Daiki merinding ketakutan. Suasana ruang UKS sempat tidak mengenakkan selama beberapa menit sampai membuat Daiki berada di ujung batas kenyamanannya. Beruntung sebuah leguhan pelan mengalihkan perhatian kedua pemuda yang terus saja terdiam itu.

" _Nii-san_?" sahut Tetsuya sambil membuka matanya. Setelah kedua matanya mulai fokus, perhatiannya teralihkan pada sosok bersurai merah yang duduk bersebrangan dengan kakaknya.

"Tetsu, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Daiki sambil tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya adiknya bangun juga.

Tetsuya masih menatap Akashi. Cukup lama sampai membuat Daiki menatap mereka secara bergantian dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul begitu saja di kepalanya.

Tetsuya membuka mulutnya pelan, "anda siapa?"

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

* * *

 _Reply_ buat yang nggak bisa di balas lewat PM:  
yuki: _Ha'i, ha'i_. Sepertinya di chap ini sudah terjawab XD

AchaCuloCeiiCuya: Ini udah lanjut ^^

Guest : _Haaaa'iii_! ^^

adelia santi: _Arigatoo_. Hehehe, _gomen_ :)

jessica: Ini udah lanjut ^^ Salam kenal :)

 _Thanks for your review, follow and fav. It's supporting me_. ^^

* * *

 _Domo, omataseee…  
_ Chapter 2 akhirnya rilis! /Yeah!/ \\(^_^)/  
 _Arigatoo_ buat yang sempetin baca, fav, dan review ^^

 _Sumimasen_ , saya baru bisa updet FF ini sekarang /bow/  
Semoga chap ini sesuai dengan harapan _Minna-san dan Senpai tachi_.

Jika ada typo(s) dan bahasa yang kurang jelas, mohon dimaafkan. :')

Tetap ikutin FF ini ya….

 _So, mind to review_?

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Hari minggu yang cerah, merupakan waktu yang pas bagi setiap keluarga untuk pergi berlibur bersama. Begitu juga dengan keluarga Aomine. Semua anggota keluarga berada di rumah, ditambah lagi anak bungsu dikeluarga mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan MOS-nya dengan aman dan tanpa halangan. Jadi hal yang wajar jika sang kepala keluarga menyarankan berlibur ke suatu tempat dan merupakan hal yang wajar juga jika saran itu diterima tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali oleh anggota keluarga lainnya. Sayangnya, si bungsu yang paling ingin dirayakan keberhasilannya menjadi siswa SMA, justru menolak tawaran itu.

"Ini bagus untuk kesehatanmu, Tetsuya. Kau membutuhkan hiburan dan suasana baru. Apalagi belakangan ini kesehatanmu sempat memburuk," ucap sang ibu, merasa tidak terima dengan penolakan anak yang memiliki surai seperti miliknya.

"Aku tetap tidak mau pergi, _Kaa-san_ ," ucap Tetsuya.

"Ini tempat yang bagus lho, Tetsuya. Kau bisa melihat pantai dari tempat penginapan kita dan ada permandian air panas di alam terbukanya. Kau pasti akan senang kesana. _Ojii-san_ dan _Obaa-san_ juga pasti akan dengan senang hati ikut," bujuk sang ayah.

"Benar, Tetsu! Apalagi disana ada lapangan basket dan biasa diadakan pertandingan dadakan oleh pengunjung dan anak-anak di sekitar penginapan. Dan tentu saja kalau bicara pantai pasti ada–"

"Daiki!" tegur sang ayah dan sang ibu bersamaan saat anak sulung mereka mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak ketika berada meja makan.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, _Kaa-san_ , _Otou-san_ , dan Daiki- _niisan_ ," ucap Tetsuya mantap lalu berdiri sambil memegang peralatan makannya. "Aku sudah selesai. _Gochisousama deshita_. Aku mau kembali ke kamar untuk memeriksa materi sekolahku."

Tetsuya berjalan menuju bak cuci piring, meletakkan peralatan makannya dan langsung menuju kamar.

"Daiki, apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah saat kau mengawasinya?" tanya sang ibu agak khawatir dengan keadaan Tetsuya yang belakangan ini lebih sering mengurung di kamar.

"Tidak ada. Di sekolah dia bersikap seperti biasa. Lagipula, saat di dalam kelas ada Atsushi yang selalu mengikutinya. Kalo terjadi sesuatu dia pasti langsung mengabariku atau _Kaa-san_ ," jawab Daiki sambil mengingat-ingat tingkah Tetsuya tiga hari terakhir.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk jalan keluar. _Kaa-san_ , kau bisa membuat makan siang kita di taman saja? Jika ingin mengganti suasana kita tak perlu harus keluar halaman rumah kan?" ucap sang ayah.

"Kau benar juga, _Otou-san_. Baiklah, _Kaa-san_ akan berusaha," sahut sang ibu. " _Otou-san_ , temani _Kaa-san_ ke supermarket. Daiki, _Kaa-san_ titip adikmu dan rumah. Ingat, kau tidak boleh keluar rumah sampai kami kembali!" titah sang ibu sebelum membawa peralatan makan miliknya dan milik suaminya ke bak cuci piring.

Daiki hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk pelan sambil mengunyah sarapannya.

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

* * *

 **KOUHAI NOTICE ME!**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki** **Tadatoshi** **-sensei**

 **Story and OCs belongs to** **Miho Haruka**

Rated: T

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, little bit Humor

Summary: Saat Akashi dan keabsolutannya tak bisa di tentang. Dan saat sesuatu dari dalam mimpi mempengaruhinya/Badsummary/BL/

* * *

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

Akashi baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya. Setelah menyuruh sopir pribadinya pergi dan kembali lagi saat jam makan siang selesai, dia segera berjalan menuju sebuah pagar rumah sederhana berwarna hitam dipadu degan biru. Ada dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin terlihat sedang berdiri di depan pagar yang dituju Akashi.

"Ki- _chan_ , kau bawa apa saja untuk Tetsu- _kun_?" tanya Momoi sambil mengintip isi kantong putih yang dibawa Kise.

"Karena kelamaan mikir, manajerku menyuruhku membeli buah-buahan saja- _ssu_ ," ucap Kise. "Kalau Momoi- _cchi_?"

Momoi dengan bangga memperlihatkan barang bawaannya pada Kise, dia lalu tersenyum manis. "Aku membawakan _vanilla milkshake_ jumbo untuk Tetsu- _kun_. Daiki- _chan_ bilang, Tetsu- _kun_ sangat menyukainya." Senyum di wajah Momoi semakin merekah.

Saat Akashi sudah beridiri di samping mereka, Momoi dan Kise seketika menoleh dan bingung melihat Akashi juga membawa sebuah bingkisan di salah satu tangannya. Tidak ingin terus-terusan penasaran, Kise memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Akashi- _cchi_ , itu bingkisan buat siapa- _ssu_?"

"Untuk kenalan lama," jawab Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pagar rumah didepannya. Hening sejenak sebelum Akashi menoleh ke arah dua pengurus OSIS didepannya. "Lalu, kalian membawa apa di tangan kalian? Aku juga mendengar kalian mengucapkana nama Tetsuya tadi."

Kise dan Momoi seketika saling berpandangan. Mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka tidak salah dengar saat Akashi mengucapkana nama kecil anak bungsu keluarga Aomine. Setelah beberapa detik, mereka kembali menatap wajah Akashi.

"Karena Akashi- _kun_ bilang rapat hari ini di rumah Daiki- _chan_ , aku dan Ki- _chan_ sepakat untuk sekalian membawakan hadiah untuk Tetsu- _kun_. Soalnya mulai besok dia resmi jadi siswa sekolah kita," jawab Momoi kembali tersenyum senang. Kise mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Momoi, cengiran khas anak kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

Akashi tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah menatap mereka cukup lama. Tangannya segera bergerak untuk menekan bel berada di depannya. Setelah menekan bel untuk kedua kalinya, suara seseorang terdengar dari _intercom_ yang terpasang diatas bel.

'Ya, siapa?' sahut seseorang dari dalam rumah.

Kise tertegun mendengar suara lembut yang berasal dari _intercom_. Entah kenapa saat mendengar suara itu dirinya langsung membayangkan wajah adik teman satu tim basketnya yang bersurai biru gelap yang hanya dilihatnya lewat foto yang tunjukkan Hyuuga beberapa hari yang lalu. Sementara itu, Momoi kembali tersenyum senang dengan wajah yang agak memerah kerena ternyata sosok yang ingin ditemuinya ada di rumah.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi tiba-tiba. Membuat Kise dan Momoi kembali menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung yang semakin kentara.

 _Akashi-_ kun _bisa mengenali suara Tetsu-_ kun _?_ , pikir Momoi.

 _Kenapa Akashi-_ cchi _bisa seyakin itu kalau itu adik Aomine-_ cchi _? Walaupun aku juga sudah menduga itu milik adiknya Aomine-_ cchi _, tapi biasanya kau pasti menebak-nebak dulu kan-_ ssu _?,_ batin Kise.

'Akashi- _san_?' sahut Tetsuya. Sepertinya dia sedikit kaget mendapati teman kakaknya yang datang berkunjung.

Kise dan Momoi lagi-lagi berpandangan lalu kembali menatap Akashi. Kepala mereka di penuhi berbagai macam pertanyaannya seperti sejak kapan Kaptem tim basket mereka dan pemuda manis bersurai _baby blue_ itu saling berkenalan atau sejak kapan hubungan mereka sudah sedekat ini.

Akashi mengabaikan respon dua manusia di sampingnya. "Ya," balas Akashi.

'Tunggu sebentar, kau ingin bertemu _Nii-san_ kan? Pagarnya akan aku buka, sementara itu tunggulah di depan pintu. _Nii-san_ akan menyambut Akashi- _san_ disana.' Saat hendak memanggil Daiki, Tetsuya mendengar suara orang lain yang berasal dari _intercom_. 'Akashi- _san_ , kau datang bersama seseorang?'

Akashi melirik Momoi dan Kise yang sepertinya ingin berbicara dengan etsuya melalu intercome, "ya. Dua orang ikut bersamaku."

"Tetsu-kun! Aku datang berkunjung!" sahut Momoi.

"Aku juga-ssu! Namaku Kise Ryota-ssu!" Kise ikut-ikutan.

'Baiklah, tungu sebentar. Aku akan panggil Nii-san segera' sahut Tetsuya.

Setelah tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar dari intercome, Kise dan Momoi kembali berpandangan sambil tersenyum bahagia. Tetapi hal itu hanya berlangsung dalam hitungan detik, karena mereka langsung merasakan aura gelap yang berasal dari pemuda bersurai merah disamping mereka.

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

Daiki berjalan malas menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Dalam hati sibuk memaki tamu tak diundang yang datang disaat seperti ini. Dirinya kembali teringat saat adik manisnya memanggilnya dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya ketika dia sedang asyik menyimak berita olah raga dari televisi. Sedikit tidak rela, Daiki menghampiri pintu kamarnya meski pandangan tak terlepas dari pembawa acara yang sedang membawakan berita tentang pertandingan basket internasional yang berlangsung beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah membuka pintu, dia mendapati sosok adiknya dengan pakaian cukup rapi berdiri di depan pintu. Alisnya naik sebelah, dia memandang adiknya dengan pandangan bertanya. Meski tau arti pandangan kakaknya, Tetsuya seperti tidak peduli dan langsung memberitahu Daiki tentang beberapa temannya yang datang berkunjung hari ini. Daiki membalasnya dengan mengangguk mengerti, merasa urusannya sudah selesai Tetsuya segera beranjak menuju kamarnya sambil mengabaikan panggilan kakakknya.

"Ada angin apa sampai si Akashi itu datang kemari?" gumam Daiki. Beberapa meter lagi dan dia akan mencapai pintu. "Lagipula, Tetsu mau kemana? Pakaiannya cukup rapi meski sekarang hari Minggu." Daiki tiba-tiba berhenti. Sesuatu terlintas dibenaknya. "Jangan-jangan!" sahutnya panik sendiri, tetapi pikiran itu segera ditepisnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu, "tidak mungkin."

Ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, dengan segera salah satu tangannya meraih ganggang pintu dan membukanya. Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat dua sosok manusia berbeda jenis kelamin yang sedang berdiri didepannya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"O-oey! Kalian kenapa?" tanya Daiki sedikit panik.

"Daiki- _chan_ …." rengek Momoi setelah sebelumnya menatap Daiki dengan pandangan bersyukur. Kedua tangannya tiba-tiba memeluk Daiki erat.

"Aomine- _cchi_! Tolong kami- _ssu_!"

Kali ini Daiki mendengar suara yang lebih cempreng berasal dari sisi yang berlawanan dengan Momoi. Sedetik kemudian dia merasa seseorang menarik bajunya dari belakang sambil bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya. Kini perasaan bingung memenuhi diri Daiki. "Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tolong kami/- _ssu_!" pinta Kise dan Momoi bersamaan.

"Hah? Kalian ngomong apa sih?" masih dengan perasaan bingung, Daiki mengedarkan pandangan. Mencari sosok bersurai merah. "Lalu dimana Akashi?" pertanyaannya membuat dua orang yang masih setia dengan posisinya berjengit.

"Kau mencariku, Daiki?" sahut seseorang tiba-tiba.

Daiki sempat terkejut mendapati sosok yang dicarinya berjalan dari arah taman disamping rumahnya, bukan dari arah gerbang. "Akashi, kau dari taman? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Daiki bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengecek sesuatu," jawab Akashi enteng. Sekarang dirinya sudah berada didepan Daiki.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Pandangan Daiki beralih kepada dua sosok yang kini bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya. "Lalu apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?" tanya Daiki lagi.

Samar, Akashi menyeringai. "Ah, tadi aku memberi mereka sedikit pelajaran. Tapi jangan khawatir, itu bukanlah hal yang penting." Jawaban Akashi membuat ketiga orang didepannya bergidik ngeri.

Hening sejenak sebelum Daiki tersadar. "Ah! Benar juga! Aku sampai lupa. Ayo masuk dulu. _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ ku sedang pergi belanja. Jadi hanya aku dan Tetsu yang ada di rumah. Aku tak tau maksud kalian datang kesini untuk apa, tapi selama kedua orang tuaku belum kembali kurasa kita bisa menggunakan ruang keluarga untuk mengobrol daripada ke kamarku."

"Bukan masalah," sahut Akashi yang berjalan paling belakang.

Dalam perjalan menuju ruang keluarga, Daiki melirik Momoi setelah sebelumnya melirik Akashi. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang telah kalian lakukan?" tanya Daiki sambil berbisik.

Momoi yang mendengar pertanyaan Daiki langsung menghela nafas. "Aku juga tak tau, Daiki- _chan_. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan aura gelap yang menakutkan lalu sesuatu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan hampir mengenai wajah Ki- _chan_. Setelah mendengar bunyi aneh dari arah pintu gerbang, kami baru sadar kalau benda itu adalah gunting. Lalu tanpa berpikir panjang, kami segera berlari menuju pintu rumah sesaat setelah pintu gerbangnya terbuka." Momoi menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan, berusaha menenangkan diri. "Aku tak perlu menjelaskan darimana gunting itu berasal kan?" tanya Momoi masih berusaha menenangkan diri.

Daiki mengangguk pelan. Dia lalu melirk Kise yang berdiri disamping kanannya dengan kedua tangan yang masih memegang lengan kaos baju Daiki. Sepertinya Kise masih belum terlepas dari rasa takut dan terkejutnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak bertemu dengan sosok Akashi- _kun_ yang seperti tadi, Daiki- _chan_." Ucapan Momoi membuat Daiki mengamininya dalam hati.

Setelah sampai diruang keluarga, Daiki segera mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya untuk duduk sementara dirinya bergerak menuju televisi dan mencari _remote_ nya. Sepertinya dia masih ingin melanjutkan kegiatan paginya di hari minggu, menonton berita olah raga. Setelah televisi menyala, perhatian ketiga orang lainnya juga ikut terpusat pada berita yang sedang ditayangkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang berjalan mendekati Daiki dan teman-temannya dengan kedua tangan memegang nampan berisi sebotol minuman, dua toples cemilan, dan beberapa gelas.

Atensi sosok bersurai merah seketika teralihkan pada si pendatang. Kedua matanya tak lepas mengamati sosok bersurai _baby blue_ yang sangat memikat itu. Alisnya segera terangkat naik setelah menyadari sesuatu, pakaian sosok itu terbilang cukup rapi saat ini. _Apa dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat?_ , pikir Akashi.

Menyadari sedang dipandangi, si pendatang yang adalah anak bungsu di rumah ini balas memandang Akashi sambil tersenyum samar. Aksi saling pandang itu tak berlangsung lama karena Tetsuya kembali memandang sosok kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Hal itu cukup membuat Akashi kesal.

" _NIi-san_ ," panggil Tetsuya. Yang dipanggil tidak merespon. Tetsuya menghela nafas, " _Nii-san_!" panggilnya sekali lagi, tetapi atensi Daiki masih terpusat pada televisi. Tetsuya kemudian menarik nafas, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan suara yang lebih keras karena Daiki sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. " _Ni_ -"

"Daiki." Sebuah suara menghentikan Tetsuya dan sekarang atensi semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terpusat pada si sumber suara. "Tetsuya memanggilmu sejak tadi. Apa kau tidak mendengarnya?" tegur Akashi.

Tetsuya memandang Akashi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kejadian tadi membuat Tetsuya sedikit kagum dengan sosok yang diakuinya memiliki wibawa itu. Ketika pandangan mereka sekali lagi bertemu, Tetsuya kembali melemparkan senyum samar tanda terima kasih. Pandangannya kini kembali pada Daiki.

"Ah! Tetsu! Kau membawakan itu untuk kami? _Arigatoo_. Tapi bukannya _Kaa-san_ sudah melarangmu untuk mengangkat yang berat-berat? Sekarang, berikan itu padaku," ucap Daiki setelah sebelumnya segera berdiri lalu mengambil nampan dari tangan Tetsuya.

Mendengar ucapan _nii-san_ nya membuat Tetsuya memandang datar ke arah Daiki. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang berat, _Nii-san_. Jangan berlebihan," sahut Tetsuya. Meski suaranya datar, semua orang bisa mendengar nada kesal dari suaranya.

"Ini berat, Tetsu," pandangan Daiki beralih pada kedua tangan Tetsuya. "Lihat, kedua tanganmu sampai gemetar seperti itu."

Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu mendecih pelan sementara Daiki meletakkan nampan yang dipegangnya ke atas meja. Saat Daiki memberinya bukti sejelas ini, Tetsuya tentu tidak bisa menyangkal.

Akashi yang awalnya terkejut melihat pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ mendecih, langsung menutup rapat kedua bibirnya, menahan diri untuk tertawa. Merasa aura aneh dari arah kanannya, Tetsuya menoleh dan mendapati Akashi berusaha bersikap seperti biasa meski kedua matanya tak bisa menyembunyikan keinginannya untuk tertawa. Hal itu membuat wajah Tetsuya sedikit memerah, malu. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati dua sosok lain yang sekarang benar-benar mengabaikan televisi dan sepenuhnya memandang dirinya.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Momoi- _san_ ," sapa Tetsuya sambil memandang gadis bersurai merah muda, Momoi. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda bersurai kuning disamping Momoi, " _Doumo_. Aomine Tetsuya _desu_. _Yoroshiku_ , Kise Ryota- _san_."

Kise dan Momoi seketika tersenyum cerah. Mendengar suara malaikat bersurai biru didepannya telah menghapus semua perasaan negatif yang mereka rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

" _Yoroshi_ –" ucapan Kise tiba-tiba berhenti. Sekelebat bayangan memasuki pikirannya. " _Are_? Apa kita pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya- _ssu_?" tanya Kise heran. Dia merasa kejadian saat Tetsuya memperkenalkan diri pernah dia alami sebelumnya, tapi dia tak ingat kapan. _Aneh, aku merasa seperti_ déjà vu-ssu, batin Kise.

Sementara Tetsuya, Daiki, dan Momoi memandang Kise heran.

"Jangan bercanda, Kise. Kau baru kali ini bertemu Tetsu," tegur Daiki.

"Ki- _chan_! Jangan mengeluarkan trik-trik anehmu untuk menarik perhatian Tetsu- _kun_!" lanjut Momoi.

Mendengar teguran Momoi, membuat Kise merasa sebuah panah menancap telak ke _kokoro_ nya. "Momoi- _cchi hidoii-ssu_! Aku tidak bercanda- _ssu_. Aku seperti pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya- _ssu_ ," balas Kise sedikit merajuk. Dia lalu beralih memandang Tetsuya.

Tetsuya balas memandang Kise dengan pandangan datar andalannya. "Maaf, Kise- _san_. Aku baru kali ini bertemu langsung dengan Kise- _san_."

Sebuah panah lagi-lagi terasa menusuk _kokoro_ Kise dan berhasil membuatnya kini pundung di pojok ruangan.

Tanpa ketiga sosok bersurai warna warni itu sadari, sosok bersurai merah yang sejak tadi terdiam sambil memperhatikan kini tidak melepaskan pandangan tajamnya dari punggung sosok bersurai kuning. _Sudah kuduga, belum waktunya_ , batin Akashi.

Saat perhatian semua orang terpusat pada Kise yang pundung di pojok ruangan – bahkan pembawa acara cantik di televisi diabaikan Daiki –, Tetsuya memanggil Daiki sekali lagi.

"Ada apa, Tetsu?" tanya Daiki. Kali ini dia akhirnya menoleh setelah Tetsuya memanggilnya sekali.

"Aku mau izin keluar sebentar, _Nii-san_ ," ucap Tetsuya dengan suara datar khasnya.

Ucapannya membuat Daiki langsung berdiri dan memegang pundak sang adik. "Kau bilang apa?" tanya Daiki. Dia yakin dirinya salah dengar – meski sudah pasti tak ada yang salah dengan telinganya. Tetsuya tetap memandang datar wajah _Nii-san_ nya, dia yakin _Nii-san_ nya mendengar dengan jelas ucapannya barusan. Merasa pemuda didepannya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya yang sebenarnya tidak penting itu, Daiki menghela nafas sedikit kasar. "Kau bercanda kan, Tetsu? Tadi kau menolak ajakan _Otou-san_ untuk liburan ke pantai dan sekarang kau mau pergi keluar rumah? Sendirian? Kau pikir aku akan mengizinkanmu?"

Ocehan Daiki membuat dua orang lain yang bukan bermarga Aomine terkejut. Kise dan Momoi berpikiran sama, mereka hampir saja bertamu di rumah yang penghuninya tidak ada jika si bungsu di keluarga Aomine tidak menolak ajakan sang kepala keluarga. Sementara Akashi hanya mengerutkan keningnya, baru kali ini prediksinya hampir meleset. Tanpa bantuan Tetsuya – secara tidak langsung – rencananya untuk bertemu dengan Tetsuya lagi hampir saja gagal.

" _Nii-san_ , jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya pergi ke rumah Murasakibara- _kun_ ," _lalu ke Majiba dan ke beberapa tempat lainnya_ , lanjut Tetsuya dalam hati. Dia sengaja hanya mengatakan sebagian dari rencana perjalanannya pada Daiki karena dia yakin kalau membeberkan semuanya, Daiki tidak akan mengizinkannya. "Boleh kan? Aku akan kembali sebelum jam makan siang," bujuk Tetsuya meski suaranya tetap datar.

Aomine terlihat berpikir sejenak. Rumah Murasakibara memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, tapi dia tidak berani memberi izin kepada Tetsuya untuk keluar rumah jika kedua orang tua mereka tidak ada mengingat kondisi Tetsuya yang sering _drop_ tanpa sebab.

Menghela nafas pelan, Daiki menatap Tetsuya tepat di mata. "Baiklah. Tapi ingat kau harus kembali sebelum makan siang, kalau tidak bersiaplah dengan konsekuensinya."

Senyum kecil terukir di wajah Tetsuya – membuat yang melihat terpana, apalagi Daiki dan jangan lupa Akashi –, " _arigatoo_ , _Nii-san_!" sahut Tetsuya lalu balik badan dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Daiki sebenarnya tidak rela dan masih ragu, tetapi melihat wajah Tetsuya yang sepertinya sangat bahagia, dia merasa sudah mengambil pilihan yang tepat. Tetapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika tiba-tiba suhu ruangan menurun drastis.

"Daiki- _chan_ …" panggil Momoi pelan. Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Momoi. Saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Momoi melirik ke arah Akashi. Daiki lalu melirik ke arah yang sama. Dia terkejut melihat ekspresi Akashi yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Akashi? Kau kenapa?" tanya Aomine memberanikan diri. Membuang perasaan takutnya saat melihat Akashi.

Akashi terdiam. Sunyi menguasai seketika. "Tidak apa-apa," jawab Akashi lalu kembali memandang televisi yang kini menyiarkan berita ekonomi.

Daiki masih memandang Akashi, alisnya terangkat naik sebelah. Dia masih merasakan ada yang aneh dengan kaptennya itu sejak dirinya bertemu dengan adiknya. Bicara soal Akashi yang bertemu dengan Tetsuya, Daiki kembali teringat kejadian dimana Tetsuya yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya, melupakan perkenalan pertamanya dengan Akashi. Sampai saat ini kejadian itu terus mengganggu pikiran Daiki.

 **Flashback**

Tetsuya membuka mulutnya pelan, "anda siapa?"

Aomine menatap adiknya, bingung. Sementara Akashi tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuya.

" _Nii-san_ , dia siapa?" tanya Tetsuya lagi sambil menatap Daiki.

Daiki membalas tatapan adiknya, sedetik kemudian dia tertawa. "Tetsu, jangan bercanda. Masa kau sudah lupa? Kau baru saja berkenalan dengan dia pagi tadi kan? Ingat saat kau baru turun dari mobil dan ku bilang dia teman sekelas sekaligus kapten tim basketku? Namanya Akashi Seijuurou." Daiki berusaha menahan tawanya saat berbicara.

Tetsuya kembali memandang Akashi, pandangannya jelas menggambarkan kebingungan. " _Nii-san_ , aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya," ucap Tetsuya berusaha meyakinkan _Nii-san_ nya kalau dia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal pemuda bersurai merah menyala yang duduk bersebrangan dengan _Nii-san_ nya itu.

Tawa Daiki seketika terhenti setelah mendapati tidak ada kebohongan yang terpancar dari kedua manik biru langit adiknya. Dia juga paham betul adiknya itu bukan tipe orang yang senang bercanda. Daiki semakin merasa aneh. Dia melirik Akashi yang kini ekspresinya tak bisa dia jelaskan. Daiki juga sempat melihat manik kuning Akashi berpendar aneh saat menatap adiknya. Tetapi pendar aneh itu seketika menghilang ketika Akashi tiba-tiba berkedip. Ekspresinya juga sudah kembali seperti biasa.

Akashi mulai mendekati Tetsuya yang berusaha bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Tangan Akashi terjulur ke depan Tetsuya. "Kenalkan, aku Akashi Seijuurou," sahut Akashi.

Tetsuya membalas uluran tangan Akashi meski dengan gerakan pelan karena merasa masih sedikit pusing, "Aomine Tetsuya _desu_. _Yoroshiku_ , Akashi- _san_."

Sudah lebih dari dua menit berlalu tapi sepertinya acara jabat tangan Akashi dan Tetsuya masih belum selesai. Tetsuya sudah mulai risih sedangkan Akashi masih terus menatap pemuda di depannya.

" _Nii-san_ ," panggil Tetsuya pelan, berharap kakaknya mau membebaskan tangannya dari jabat tangan yang menurutnya sudah teralu lama ini.

Mendengar panggilan adiknya, Daiki yang awalnya bingung langsung berdehem pelan saat melihat tangan adiknya masih dalam genggaman Akashi. "Akashi?" panggil Daiki.

Tersadar, Akashi segera melepas tautan tangannya dan Tetsuya.

" _Nii-san_ , aku mau ke kelas. Kurasa badanku sudah mulai baikan," pinta Tetsuya.

"Baiklah," balas Daiki sambil membantu adiknya turun dari ranjang UKS. Sebelum keluar ruangan, Daiki menoleh pada Akashi untuk pamit.

 **Flashback End**

"– _chan_! Daiki- _chan_! Daiki- _chan_!" panggilan Momoi menarik kesadaran Daiki yang sebelumnya masih memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setelah berkedip dua kali, Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Momoi, "ada apa, Satsuki?"

Momoi menghela nafas, lelah. Dia lalu menyodorkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi dibawanya. "Ini. Aku membawanya untuk Tetsu- _kun_. Aku harus menyimpannya dimana?"

Daiki melihat sejenak apa yang dibawa Momoi. Helaan nafas lelah kini berasal dari Daiki. "Satsuki, kau tau Tetsu belum lama ini _drop_ dan belum sehat sepenuhnya, kan?" Momoi mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau justru membawakannya _vanilla milkshake_? Selama seminggu ini asupan _vanilla milkshake_ nya sangat dibatasi _kaa-san_. Bahkan walaupun dia merajuk karena porsi _vanilla milkshake_ nya kurang, orang tuaku tak menghiraukannya." Lagi helaan nafas lelah dihembuskan Daiki. Dia kembali menatap Momoi. Sedikit merasa kasihan karena ekspresi kecewa tercetak jelas di wajah Momoi. "Baiklah, tak usah berwajah seperti itu. Letakkan saja didalam kulkas di dapur. Kurasa _kaa-san_ akan memberi toleransi untuk Tetsu hari ini."

Ekspresi Momoi langsung berubah cerah. Dia lalu dengan semangat berjalan ke arah dapur rumah itu. Setelah kepergian Momoi, giliran Kise yang memanggil Daiki.

"Aomine- _cchi_ , aku juga bawa sesuatu untuk adikmu- _ssu_." Kise memperlihatkan bingkisan berisi buah yang dibawanya.

Daiki tersenyum meremehkan melihat bawaan Kise," tumben kali ini pilihanmu tidak salah, Kise. Kau semakin berkembang rupanya." Daiki tertawa pelan, Kise membalasnya dengan tatapan sengit dan sedikit menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. "Kau bisa menyimpannya di kulkas. Ikuti saja Satsuki dan tanyakan dimana sebaiknya kau meletakkannya."

"Oke," balas Kise lalu berjalan mengikuti arah Momoi pergi sebelumnya.

Daiki melirik satu-satunya pemuda yang berada bersamanya diruangan itu. Dia curiga, jangan-jangan Akashi juga membawakan sesuatu untuk adiknya. Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan Daiki tidak melihat gelagat Akashi seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. _Yosh, berari dia tidak seperti kedua orang sebelumnya_ , batin Daiki lega entah kenapa.

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

Daiki sedang membantu O _kaa-san_ nya membawa peralaan dari dapur saat telepon rumah yang berada di ruang tengah berbunyi. Saat ini hanya dirinya yang berada didalam rumah. _Okaa-san_ , _Otou-san_ , dan ketiga temannya sedang menyiapkan acara makan siang yang rencananya akan diadakan di taman belakang kediaman keluarga Aomine. Sedikit merutuki si penelpon yang menelpon di waktu yang kurang tepat, Daiki meletakkan peralatan yang dibawanya di atas meja terdekat. Dia lalu mengambil ganggang telepon dengan gaya super malasnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_?" sahut Daiki. Mendengar balasan bernada sedikit panik dari si penelpon, Daiki seketika siaga. Dia terdiam cukup lama dengan mata yang perlahan-lahan membelalak. "Kalian sekarang dimana?" tanyanya cepat. "Jaga suhu tubuhnya tetap hangat, kau dengar aku. Aku segera kesana."

Setelah meletakkan ganggang telepon kembali ke tempatnya, Daiki segera berlari menuju taman belakang setelah sebelumnya menyambar jaketnya yang berada di gantungan tak jauh dari pintu depan. Dia segera menghampiri _Okaa-san_ nya yang sedang sibuk meramu bumbu masakan untuk makan siang hari ini.

" _Kaa-san_ , aku mau ke rumah Atsushi sekarang. Dia tadi menelpon. Tetsu tiba-tiba pingsan," pamit Daiki cepat.

Suara nampan terjatuh tiba-tiba menarik atensi semua orang disana. Daiki melihat bumbu masakan yang diracik _Okaa-san_ nya sudah bertemu dengan rumput di bawah sana. Daiki melihat _Okaa-san_ nya terdiam dengan mata mebelalak tak percaya.

" _Okaa-san_ , ada apa?" tanya kepala keluarga Aomine, Aomine Sakuya. Dengan panik dia menghampiri istrinya.

" _Kaa-san_ , tenang saja. Aku akan menjemput Tetsu sekarang. _Tou-san_ , aku pergi dulu." Daiki langsung mengambil kunci mobil yang sebelumnya di letakkan _Otou-san_ nya di atas meja di taman.

Dalam kebingungan, Sakuya berusaha meminta penjelasan lebih pada anak sulungnya yang meski sudah dipanggil berulang kali tetap saja berjalan pergi. Dia lalu menoleh pada istrinya, Aomine Hanae, yang kini bersandar di dadanya. " _Kaa-san_ , ada apa?" nada khawatir jelas terdengar dari suaranya.

Tubuh nyonya Aomine sedikit bergetar dalam pelukan suaminya, " _Otou-san_ , bagaimana ini? Tetsuya _drop_ lagi. Ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya bulan ini? Sebelumnya tak pernah seperti ini. Apa kali ini kita harus memanggil miko kuil itu juga? Tapi Tetsuya membencinya."

Sakuya tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, dia akhirnya mengambil satu keputusan. "Tenanglah. Untuk sekarang kau hubungi Imayoshi- _sensei_ , urusan miko kuil serahkan padaku," ucapnya sambil mengelus surai baby blue Hanae. Setelah Hanae mengangguk, dia melepas pelukannya.

Momoi, Kise, dan Akashi yang juga menghentikan aktivitas mereka sejak insiden nampan jatuh tadi memandang bingung kearah pasangan suami istri Aomine yang kini sibuk dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing. Dalam hati, Kise dan Momoi bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Mereka juga bingung kenapa Daiki tiba-tiba pergi dengan terburu-buru tadi. Hendak bertanya, tapi melihat aura yang dikeluarkan pasangan suami istri di depan mereka membuat mereka mngurungkan niatnya.

Sementara itu, Akashi yang sudah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan Kise dan Momoi merasakan firasat buruk. "Jangan-jangan…" gumamnya pelan.

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

* * *

 _Reply_ buat yang nggak bisa di balas lewat PM:  
adelia santi : Hehehe XD Kuroko- _kun_ hanya satu kok. ^^

gray : Jawabannya mungkin ada di chap ini atau di chap yang akan datang. Hehehehe ^^

naru : _Ha'i! Arigatoo…_ _Ganbarimasu_

 _Thanks for your review, follow and fav. It's supporting me_.

* * *

 _Domo, omataseee…_ T.T _  
Sumimasen_ , saya baru bisa updet FF ini sekarang, jujur saya merasa jadi orang yang kejam T.T/bow/  
Buat _Minna-san dan Senpai tachi_ yang menunggu update-an FF ini, saya sungguh mohon maaf /Hiks T.T/  
Tugas DuTa ternyata lebih menguras tenaga saya dan akhirnya menyebabkan saya terserang WB, lagi T.T

Lalu buat temen saya Shizu- _san_ aka Shirogane Reina, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan saya. _Arigatoo, tomo yo_ … :')

Semoga chap ini sesuai dengan harapan _Minna-san dan Senpai tachi_.

Jika ada typo(s) dan bahasa yang kurang jelas, mohon dimaafkan. :')

 _Arigatoo_ buat yang sempetin baca, fav, dan review

Satu lagi, _Otanjoobi Omedetoo for our beloved_ Kuroko Tetsuya- _kun_ ~~  
Doaku tentu saja semua yang terbaik untukmu~~ / _vanilla milkshake party_? Yeah!/

Kumohon, jangan bosan dengan FF ini/ hehehe/

 _So, mind to review_?

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Haaah, lagi-lagi aku mengalami ini. Meski sudah berkali-kali mencoba melawan dan melakukan hal yang berbeda, aku selalu pasti melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali. Aku sudah lelah. Dan rasa sakit yang entah kenapa bisa kurasakan ini sudah sangat membebaniku karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa atau merubah apapun. Karenanya, kuputuskan untuk menyerah. Aku memilih mengikuti alur yang seperti telah ditentukan entah oleh siapa. Dan setelah merasa semua pancaindraku tiba-tiba berhenti berfungsi aku akan–

Panggilan alam kembali membuatku terbangun. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah langit-langit ruangan yang sudah sangat kukenali – saking seringnya mengalami hal ini – dan entah kenapa selalu bisa membuatku merasakan rindu entah pada apa atau untuk siapa.

Aku sudah sering mengalami ini, tapi entah kenapa aku masih belum terbiasa dengan suhu dingin yang selalu kurasakan saat terbangun karena panggilan alam di malam hari. Aku sampai bisa mendengar suara angin yang berhembus kencang diluar dengan sangat jelas. Aku sempat mencoba kembali tidur dan melupakan panggilan alam itu, tetapi ternyata tak bisa – dan entah kenapa, meski sudah tau akan percuma, aku selalu melakukannya. Mengalah, aku segera menyibak selimutku.

Sebelum keluar kamar yang dihuni tak hanya diriku – aku sudah lama tau soal ini – , aku mengambil _haori_ yang cukup tebal berwarna biru tua yang digantung di dinding dekat pintu kamar, itu _haori_ milikku.

Aku melirik siluet beberapa orang yang masih tertidur nyenyak dia atas _futon_ di bawahku. Mendengus pelan, aku langsung membuka pintu. Tanpa membuang waktu aku segera berjalan menuju toilet yang berada cukup jauh dan berlawanan arah dengan lokasi kamarku.

Aku tidak akan tersesat meski jarak yang kutempuh cukup jauh untuk sampai ke toilet. Sudah kukatakan kan, aku sudah sering mengalami hal aneh ini. Dan jujur, meski bangunan ini tak pernah kulihat disekitar rumahku aku sudah sangat hafal rute menuju toilet sejak pertama kali aku mengalami ini.

Tak makan waktu lama aku menyelesaikan urusanku di dalam toilet. Setelah merasa lega dan memastikan semua bersih dan aman terkendali, aku segera keluar dari toilet dan memakai kembali _haori_ ku yang sebelumnya kugantung di depan pintu.

Saat aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, angin yang cukup kencang menerpaku. Aku menutup mata sejenak, menghalau debu yang mungkin bisa masuk ke dalam mataku. Aku sedikit mengumpat karenanya. Saat angin kencang itu sudah berlalu, aku langsung membuka mata dan kembali melanjutkan perjalananku. Jujur, aku masih ingin tidur. Aku yakin ini masih tengah malam. Buktinya hanya suara serangga – dari hutan dibelakang gedung ini dan dari taman disampingku – yang bisa kudengar.

Dan semuanya dimulai dari sini. Aku mencoba menarik nafas mempersiapkan diri pada alur yang entah kenapa menyakitkan dan sudah sangat, sangat sering harus kualami meski tak mau. Sayangnya, tubuhku di tempat ini tak mau berfungsi sesuai keinginanku. Seakan-akan tubuh ini adalah miliki orang lain, dan aku hanya sebagai penonton yang melihat dari sudut pandang pemilik tubuh ini. Awalnya pikiranku dan pikiran pemilik tubuh ini adalah satu. Tetapi setelah berahun-tahun mengalami hal yang sama berulang kali, aku akhirnya memiliki kesadaran sendiri meski masih tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tapi kuingatkan sekali lagi, aku sudah menyerah dan akan terus mengikuti alur sampai kejadian ini selesai.

Langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti saat aku merasa melihat siluet seseorang yang kukenal sedang berjalan di taman di sampingku. Aku menoleh untuk memastikan. Seketika mataku terbebelalak saat mendapati siluet yang sepertinya adalah seseorang yang kukenal sedang melayang ke atas langit. Aku merasa mengenali orang itu karena motif selimut yang digunakannya adalah milik seseorang yang menjadi alasanku datang dan tinggal di gedung ini – itu yang selalu kupikirkan setiap kali melihat motif selimut itu.

Tersadar dari keterkejutanku, aku segera berlari menghampirinya. Aku mencoba memanggilnya, tapi entah kenapa aku tak mendengar dengan jelas suaraku saat memanggil namanya. " –!, kau mau kemana? Hei?!" hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa kudengar keluar dari bibirku. Aku memanggilnya lagi tetapi hal yang sama terjadi. Aku yakin sudah sering mengalami ini. Dan aku yakin tau nama orang itu tapi aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Aku terus memanggilnya – aku selalu merasa aneh dengan hal ini. Terus memanggilnya. Hingga entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, aku kembali memanggil namanya, kali ini dengan rasa putus asa yang menyelimutiku.

 _Apa dia tak bisa mendengarku?_ , batinku dengan berbagai macam emosi yang kurasakan saat ini. "Hei, –!" Aku berhenti memanggilnya saat kurasakan sesuatu tiba-tiba menutup mataku dengan sangat erat. Aku mencoba memberontak tapi tubuhku tak bisa kugerakkan. Aku mulai merasakan sesak karena paru-paruku serasa tak bekerja – aku tau ini akan terjadi. Aku yakin tubuhku sudah dipenuhi keringat. Tak lama setelah itu aku merasakan tubuhku lemas dan semuanya jadi benar-benar gelap.

Aku membuka mata cepat. Manik biru tuaku langsung berputar mengamati ruangan tempatku berada. Aku menghela nafas, ini kamarku. Aku segera bangkit dari ranjangku dan menuju kamar mandiku. Seluruh tubuhku basah karena keringat, tentu surai biru tuaku juga. Aku benar-benar ingin segera mengganti pakaianku yang terasa lengket ini.

Saat keluar untuk mengambil pakaian ganti di lemari, aku sempat melirik jam wekerku. _Jam 5_ , batinku. Aku yakin sudah tak bisa tidur lagi karena mimpi yang baru saja aku alami, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengambil baju kaos dan celana pendek kain dari dalam lemari. Setelah menyegarkan badan, aku akan lari pagi sejenak.

Saat berendam dengan air panas untuk merilekskan tubuhku, aku kembali teringat mimpi yang baru kualami. Aku sudah sangat menghafal mimpi itu, jujur. Itu karena aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama sejak umurku menginjak lima tahun. Dan mimpi itu datang pertama kali pada malam hari di hari ulang tahunku.

Ada perasaan tertentu yang muncul bersamaan dengan mimpi itu. Perasaan itu bahkan tak hilang meski sudah beberapa hari berlalu. Aku mencoba segala cara untuk menghilangkannya tetapi tak bisa. Setelah cukup banyak mencoba, usahaku membuahkan hasil. Perasaan itu akan menghilang saat aku terlalu senang atau saat aku terlalu lelah. Itulah sebabnya aku memilih lari pagi setelah ini. Sebelumnya aku bahkan pernah bermain basket pada jam dua malam akibat terbangun karena mimpi itu. Aku mengoleksi majalah Mai- _chan_ juga karena mimpi itu, sebenarnya. Berterima kasih pada mimpi-mimpi aneh itu, aku sekarang di cap mesum oleh orang disekitarku.

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

* * *

 **KOUHAI NOTICE ME!**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki** **Tadatoshi** **-sensei**

 **Story and OCs belongs to** **Miho Haruka**

Rated: T

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, little bit Humor

Summary: Saat Akashi dan keabsolutannya tak bisa di tentang. Dan saat sesuatu dari dalam mimpi mempengaruhinya/Badsummary/BL/

* * *

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

Namaku Aomine Daiki. Aku sulung dari dua bersaudara di keluarga Aomine. Prinsip hidupku 'yang bisa mengalahkan aku adalah diriku sendiri'. Sekarang aku kelas 2 SMA. Aku yakin kalian tau aku sekolah dimana. Ah! Satu hal kalian perlu ingat, aku sekelas dengan Akashi Seijuurou, kalian kenalkan. Pemuda bersurai merah yang sering dijuluki reinkarnasi iblis – aku yakin kita sama-sama tau alasannya.

Ciri-ciriku? Aku punya surai biru tua, yah sangat berbeda dengan milik adikku. Dan kulitku, yah, kalian bisa bilang aku punya kulit tan – itu istilah kerennya, banyak yang meledekku karena kulitku ini, tapi tak sedikit juga yang menggilainya. Tubuhku cukup tinggi untuk remaja seusiaku. Dan massa tubuhku proporsional. Wajahku? Kalian bisa menilainya sendiri, aku sedang malas menjelaskan lebih panjang lagi.

Sebelumnya aku bilang punya adik kan? Biar kuperkenalkan. Namanya Aomine Tetsuya. Usianya lebih muda setahun dariku. Aku biasa memanggilnya Tetsu. Dia baru saja masuk SMA tahun ini. Dan akhirnya keinginannya tercapai. Kalian tau? Sejak kecil dia selalu ingin satu sekolah denganku, tetapi kedua orang tua kami melarangnya. Tentu ada alasan yang jelas tentang ini. Dan aku takkan membeberkannya sekarang.

Saat baru akan masuk SMP, Tetsu mengajukan satu syarat kepada kedua orang tua kami. Katanya kalau dia masih dilarang satu sekolah denganku saat SMP, ketika SMA nanti kedua orang tua kami harus mengizinkannya masuk SMA yang sama denganku untuk kompensasi tiga jenjang pendidikan yang dilaluinya di sekolah yang berbeda denganku.

Aku terkikik geli dan cukup kagum melihat wajahnya saat itu. Tetsu yang biasanya menampilkan ekspresi datar saat itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang yang hampir tidak kukenali karena ekspresi wajahnya berubah. _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ juga menatap Tetsu kagum saat itu, meski terkejut lebih mendominasi ekspresi wajah mereka. Walau sempat berdebat – tapi tak lama – , akhirnya adikku yang manis itu – ini hasil surveiku dari tanggapan tetangga di sekitar rumah kami – menang. Kedua orang tua kami mengabulkan syarat yang lebih ke keinginannya itu.

Biar kujelaskan sedikit, adikku bisa dibilang sangat bertolak belakang denganku. Dia punya kulit putih pucat dan surai _baby blue_ , seperti surai _Kaa-san_. Dia mewarisi kulit pucat _Tou-san_ sedangkan aku mewarisi warna kulit _Kaa-san_ – meski kulit _Kaa-san_ masih sedikit lebih cerah dibandingkan kulitku.

Salah satu yang membedakan kami selain fisik adalah kondisi kesehatan kami. Tetsu lebih sering sakit daripada aku. Saking terlalu seringnya, orang-orang disekitar kami termasuk aku dan kedua orang tuaku terus mencemaskan dirinya. Meski dia sering keras kepala dengan menyangkal dan bilang dirinya baik-baik saja – dia sering kena marah karena ini, _Kaa-san_ sampai sering mengomel karena Tetsu mewarisi sifat keras kepala dari leluhur kami.

Sampai saat ini, belum diketahui penyebab kondisi kesehatan Tetsu hingga menjadi seperti itu. Dia lebih sering _drop_ tanpa sebab, tak peduli kapanpun dan dimanapun. Inilah yang menjadi salah satu penyebab orang tua kami melarangnya satu sekolah denganku.

Bermula saat kami hampir satu sekolah di bangku TK. Baru sehari Tetsu masuk, kesehatannya tiba-tiba menurun dan pingsan sepulang sekolah. Setelah itu dia jadi harus diopname selama hampir dua minggu di rumah sakit karena demam dan mengigil, ditambah sesak nafas. Setelah itu dia langsung pindah sekolah. Dia sempat menangis saat itu, lalu kedua orang tuaku memintaku membujuknya dan menenangkannya. Kuakui, aku dan Tetsu memang sangat dekat sebagai saudara, dulu maupun sekarang tak ada bedanya.

Bicara soal Tetsu yang tiba-tiba _drop_ , sebenarnya saat itu bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sebelumnya dia pernah _drop_ tiba-tiba beberapa kali, tentu saja diikuti dengan demam, mengigil, dan sesak nafas seperti yang kubilang tadi.

Berawal saat keluarga kami memutuskan untuk berlibur ke rumah nenek dari keluarga _Kaa-san_. Saat itu aku berusia empat tahun dan Tetsu tiga tahun. Rumah nenek dekat dengan kuil yang dirawat oleh keluarga Kuroko – _Kaa-san_ bermarga Kuroko sebelum menikah dengan _Tou-san_ – secara turun temurun. Waktu itu yang bertanggung jawab dalam perawatannya adalah kakak _Kaa-san_ , Yuuko- _obasan_.

Karena rumah nenek berada di kaki gunung, tak banyak tempat yang bisa dikunjungi. Aku merasa sangat bosan, Tetsu yang sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama memilih mencorat-coret buku gambar pemberian Syo- _niisan_ , anak sulung Yuuko- _obasan_. Aku menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berpetualang di sekitar rumah yang cukup luas itu. Manik biru langit Tetsu langsung berbinar penuh semangat, aku tersenyum bangga karenanya. Kami langsung menyusun rencana dan rute mana yang akan kami lalui, tentu saja petualangan kali ini tak akan melewati pagar rumah nenek. Buku gambar dan crayon milik Tetsu jadi alat tulisku. Tentu saja aku yang menggambar rutenya, sebagai kakak yang baik.

Kami terkejut saat pintu geser ruangan tempat kami berada tiba-tiba terbuka. Sakura- _obaasan_ , nenek kami, terlihat dibalik pintu dengan senyum ramahnya. Aku yakin saat muda Sakura- _obaasan_ sering jadi rebutan cowok, karena meski sudah berumur lebih dari setengah abad, wajahnya masih terlihat sangat cantik – untuk ukuran seorang nenek dengan banyak cucu. Sakura- _obaasan_ menghampiri kami. Senyum ramah masih tercetak di wajahnya. Dia menoleh kearah Tetsu dan mengelus surai _baby blue_ nya dengan penuh sayang.

"Maaf, ya. Kalian pasti bosan, kan?" tanya Sakura- _obaasan_.

Ditanya seperti itu, aku yang sudah mulai mengerti tentang rasa sungkan hanya bisa terdiam. Disisi lain, Tetsu justru mengangguk pelan sambil terus menatap Sakura- _obaasan_. Aku sempat takut karena jawaban Tetsu yang kelewat jujur itu, tapi melihat senyum di wajah Sakura- _obaasan_ semakin merekah, aku bisa bernafas lega.

"Kalau begitu, mau berpetualang bersama _Obaa-chan_? _Ojii-chan_ sedang ke ladang bersama _Otou-chan_ kalian. _Okaa-chan_ kalian dan Yuuko sedang sibuk di dapur. _Obaa-chan_ jadi kesepian."

Aku terdiam lagi, ragu menjawab. Kalau setuju, bagaimana dengan rencana bertualang yang telah kami susun? Aku takut membuat Tetsu kecewa. Aku melirik Tetsu untuk melihat reaksinya. Yang kudapat adalah anggukan penuh semangat dari Tetsu yang sempat membuatku terkejut. Selain denganku dan kedua orang tua kami, Tetsu memang cukup dekat dengan Sakura- _obaasan_.

Sakura- _obaasan_ tersenyum senang dengan jawaban Tetsu. Dia lalu menoleh kearahku. Merasa mengikuti petualang Sakura- _obaasan_ tak kalah menarik dengan rencana petualanganku, aku juga mengangguk setuju.

Sakura- _obaasan_ lalu mengajak kami ke kuil yang dirawat oleh keluarga Kuroko. Sebelum memasuki gerbang, Sakura- _obaasan_ memberi kami peringatan.

"Kalian boleh menjelajah wilayah kuil ini. Tapi ingat, jangan pernah melewati pagar, ya. Kuil ini masih termasuk wilayah hutan soalnya," ucapnya dengan wajah tegas.

Aku dan Tetsu mengangguk. " _Ha'i_ , _Obaa-chan_ ," sahut kami bersamaan.

Setelah itu, Tetsu langsung berlari menuju gedung utama kuil. Aku terdiam melihat tingkahnya. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya sangat bersemangat. Meski wajahnya tetap datar, tapi binar di kedua manik biru langitnya bisa menggambarkan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dia sangat bersemangat dan terpukau dengan kuil di depan kami ini. Padahal aku melihatnya biasa saja.

Sakura- _obaasan_ yang mengikuti langkahku dari belakang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Tetsu. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya sorot matanya berubah beberapa detik yang lalu. Merasa kurang yakin aku mengedip pelan. _Sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja_ , batinku.

Pandanganku kembali kearah Tetsu. Aku terkejut saat tak menemukan tubuh adikku disana. Aku tau hawa keberadaan Tetsu memang tipis, kedua orang tua dan seluruh anggota keluarga Aomine dan Kuroko juga mengetahuinya. Tapi baru kali ini Tetsu menghilang dari pandanganku secepat ini. Aku menoleh kearah Sakura- _obaasan_. Aku yakin ekspresi khawatir tercetak jelas di wajahku saat melihat Sakura- _obaasan_ langsung mengelus kepalaku dan berusaha menenangkanku.

"Tenang saja, dia pergi kearah timur. Disana hanya ada bangunan kecil. Sepertinya dulu digunakan untuk menampung anak-anak yatim piatu yang akan menjadi pengurus kuil. Leluhur keluarga Kuroko juga salah satu dari sekian anak yatim piatu itu. Makanya sekarang kami diberi mandat untuk merawat dan menjaga kuil ini," ucap Sakura- _obaasan_. Tangannya tak berhenti mengelus suarai biru gelapku.

Aku menghela nafas, lega. Mendengar ucapan Sakura- _obaasan_ membuat rasa khawatirku berkurang. Tetapi firasat buruk tiba-tiba menghampiriku saat aku melewati gedung utama kuil. Seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Aku kembali melirik Sakura- _obaasan_ dan melihat ekspresinya masih seperti biasanya. Tak ingin membuat cemas, aku memilih tak menceritakan firasat burukku pada Sakura- _obaasan_ dan berusaha membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Aku menyibukkan diri mengelilingi wilayah kuil. Sakura- _obaasan_ yang berjalan bersamaku terus menjelaskan satu persatu benda dan bangunan yang berada dalam wilayah kuil itu. Aku menyimaknya meski lebih sering menguap karena bosan. Sungguh, penjelasan Sakura- _obaasan_ sangat panjang.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang ku habiskan bersama Sakura- _obaasan_ mengelilingi kuil. Saat sadar langit diatas kami sudah berubah orange kemerahan. Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. Sakura- _obaasan_ langsung menyuruhku kembali ke gerbang kuil. Kami tak bertemu Tetsu selama perjalanan kami, jadi Sakura- _obaasan_ beranggapan Tetsu menunggu kami di gerbang kuil.

Dengan semangat dan lari yang cukup kencang aku segera ke gerbang. Tapi lariku terhenti saat tak kutemukan sosok _baby blue_ disana.

" _Baa-chan_ , Tetsu tak ada disini," sahutku.

Sakura- _obaasan_ yang kini berdiri di belakangku membelalakkan matanya. Seketika firasat buruk kembali menyerangku. Dengan insting kuat untuk mencari Tetsu, aku segera berlari kearah timur kuil. Aku mengabaikan panggilan Sakura- _obaasan_. Saat ini prioritasku mencari Tetsu. Selama perjalanan aku sibuk memarahi diri sendiri. Harusnya aku ikut bersama Tetsu tadi. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa, aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.

Sampai sekarang aku heran kenapa bisa berpikir seperti itu disaat umurku masih berusia empat tahun.

Aku sampai didepan sebuah bangunan yang dimaksud Sakura- _obaasan_. Bangunan itu masih terawat meski sudah berusia ratusan tahun – menurut cerita Sakura- _obaasan_ saat perjalananku mengelilingi kuil tadi. Aku berjalan memasuki bangunan itu. Sunyi menyapaku. Aku kembali berjalan. Tubuhku tersentak saat mendengar suara tangisan seseorang. Firasat buruk semakin menderaku. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Entah kenapa aku merasa yang menangis itu adalah Tetsu – aku sudah tidak mendengar tangisannya lagi sejak dia berusia enam bulan. Aku menyusuri koridor bangunan itu dan membuka pintu gesernya satu persatu. Di dalam ruangan yang kulewati banyak tersimpan benda-benda aneh yang baru pertama kali kulihat.

Semakin dalam aku memasuki gedung itu semakin suara tangisan itu terdengar jelas. Sekarang aku berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya pusat bangunan itu. Suara tangisan yang sebelumnya kudengar sudah berhenti. Aku cukup tercengang melihat pintu geser di depanku. Disekeliling pintu itu berhias ukiran yang menurut pandanganku cukup sulit bahkan untuk dikerjakan seorang yang pro sekalipun.

Aku menggeser pintu itu pelan. Saat pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, aku kembali tercengang melihat isi ruangan itu. Aku yakin ruangan itu dulunya dipakai sebagai kamar oleh seseorang yang punya jabatan tinggi di kuil ini. Terbukti dari ranjang mewah, lemari kayu besar, dan sebuah meja rias lengkap dengan kursinya mengisi ruang itu. Jangan lupakan sebuah kimono yang digantung tak jauh dari ranjang. Aku yakin kimono itu dari kain mahal dan berkualitas tinggi, soalnya wujud kimono itu tetap bagus meski sudah beratus-ratus tahun dipajang di ruangan itu – kesimpulan yang kuambil dari cerita Sakura- _obaasan_ , benda-benda di kuil ini semuanya _original_.

Tersadar dari rasa tercengangku, aku kembali mencari sosok bersurai _baby blue._ Mataku membelalak saat melihat sosok yang kucari berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka.

"Tetsu!" aku menghampirinya meski tak ada balasan dan Tetsu juga tidak mau membalikkan badannya. "Tetsu!" panggilku lagi. Sekarang aku sudah berdiri di belakangnya tetapi dia tetap tidak mau berbalik. Kesal, aku meraih pundaknya dan membaliknya paksa. Aku terkejut melihat kedua mata Tetsu memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. "Tetsu! Oey, Tetsu!" panggilku lagi sambil mengguncang tubuhnya pelan.

Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Tetsu berkedip. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku. Aku terkesiap melihat kedua matanya yang sembab dan maniknya sedikit memerah. Jejak air mata juga masih terlukis di pipinya.

" _Nii-chan_? Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Tetsu, apa kau habis menangis?" aku membalasnya dengan pertanyaan. Dia menggeleng. Kembali tatapan bingung diarahkan padaku. "Tapi kau terlihat seperti baru saja –"

"Daiki? Apa kau menemukan Tetsuya?" kudengar suara Sakura- _obaasan_ dari luar ruangan.

Aku meraih satu tangan Tetsu, "pokoknya sekarang kita harus pulang. Langit sudah mulai gelap. Dan Sakura- _obaachan_ mencari kita. Ayo!" aku menariknya keluar dari ruangan yang jujur membuatku merinding saat memasukinya.

Kami bertemu Sakura- _obaasan_ tepat di depan pintu. Sejenak dia terkaget mengetahui kami baru saja memasuki ruangan di depannya. Dia langsung menarik tangan kami lalu segera keluar dari bangunan itu. Setelahnya kami langsung berjalan pulang. Dalam perjalan, Tetsu tak banyak bicara. Aku tak tau apa saja yang dilakukannya dalam gedung itu. Sakura- _obaasan_ juga sepertinya tak mau membahasnya. Tapi aku yakin dia tau kalau Tetsu menangis saat berada dalam ruangan itu.

Sampai sekarangpun, aku masih penasaran dengan ruangan dalam gedung disebelah timur itu.

Setelah sampai rumah, Sakura- _obaasan_ langsung menyuruhku dan Tetsu mandi dan segera ke ruang makan. Senyum di wajahnya telah kembali. Setelah makan malam, kami semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga sambil menonton sebuah acara hiburan. Kami semua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku bahkan lupa kejadian sore menjelang malam tadi.

Tak ada yang menyadari perubahan yang dialami Tetsu, bahkan kedua orang tua kami sekalipun. Dan malam itulah semuanya bermula. Tetsu yang tiba-tiba berdiri lalu mengatakan ingin segera tidur tiba-tiba terjatuh di depan pintu ruang keluarga dan langsung tak sadarkan diri. Dia langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan diopname selama sebulan penuh. Mulai saat itulah kondisi tubuh Tetsu tidak stabil dan sering _drop_. Tentu saja tak diketahui penyebab pasti keadaan tubuh Tetsu menjadi seperti itu. Tetapi aku menduga, hal ini ada kaitannya dengan kejadian yang dialami Tetsu di ruangan gedung timur kuil itu.

Aku berencana menyelidikinya, tapi sampai sekarang tak kesampaian. Karena sejak kejadian itu, Aku dan Tetsu tidak diizinkan bermain di wilayah kuil itu lagi. Meskipun Tetsu memintanya dengan wajah hampir menangis. Larangan itu berasal dari Sakura- _obaasan_ dan saat aku menanyakan alasannya, Sakura- _obaasan_ hanya menampilkan senyum di wajahnya meski pandangannya entah kenapa menyorotkan rasa sedih dan penyesalan.

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

Suara bel yang ditekan dengan tidak sabaran menggema di sebuah rumah dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Murasakibara' tergantung di depan pagar. Seseorang menyahut dengan tidak sabaran juga dari dalam rumah.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita bersurai ungu yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Daiki. "Mou! Dai- _chin_! Bisakah kau sabar sebentar. Aku tau kau cemas dengan keadaan Tetsu- _chin_ , tapi kalau kau menekan tombol bel seperti itu kau bisa membangunkan Hina- _chan_ tau! Aku lelah menidurkannya karena _Kaa-san_ sedang sibuk menjaga toko," sembur Atsuko, kakak Murasakibara Atsushi, sesaat setelah membuka pintu.

" _Gomen_ , Atsuko- _neesan_. Dimana Tetsu?" balas Daiki. Wajahnya benar-benar menggambarkan ekspresi khawatir.

Atsuko menghela nafas. Daiki dan sifat _brother complex_ nya. "Sekarang kau masuk dulu." Atsuko membuka pintu rumahnya cukup lebar untuk Daiki masuk. "Tetsu- _chin_ dan At- _chan_ ada di atas. Aku tak tau pasti apa yang terjadi. Tapi saat mereka selesai pamit denganku, Tetsu- _chin_ tiba-iba terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah At- _chan_ memindahkannya ke sofa, dia tiba-tiba mengigil. Melihatnya, aku langsung menyuruh At- _chan_ membawanya ke kamarnya. Aku sudah mengkompresnya dengan air hangat, tapi aku tak yakin itu membantu." Atsuko menjelaskan sambil mengantar Daiki ke kamar Atsushi. Meski tau seluk beluk rumah Atsushi karena mereka bisa dibilang teman masa kecil, Daiki tetap saja harus bersikap sopan apalagi yang menyambutnya adalah kakak dari teman masa kecilnya.

" _Arigatoo_ , Atsuko- _neesan_. Itu sudah cukup untuk tindakan awal."

Atsuko mengangguk lalu membuka pintu kamar di depannya. Setelah pintu terbuka, Daiki langsung menghampiri sosok Tetsuya yang tertidur dengan tubuh mengigil di atas ranjang Atsushi. Handuk putih yang dijadikan kompresan masih melekat di dahi Tetsuya.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang sekarang. Kebetulan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ sudah pulang setengah jam yag lalu," ucap Daiki sambil dengan perlahan menggendong tubuh adiknya ala _bridal style_.

"At- _chan_ , kau ikut Dai- _chin_ ," perintah Atsuko cepat sebelum Daiki keluar ruangan.

" _Ha'i_ , _nee-san_ ," balas Atsushi dengan suara malas. Meskipun begitu pandangan matanya jelas menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Saat Daiki, Atsushi, dan Tetsuya sudah berada di dalam mobil. Daiki langsung menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya. "Atsushi, jelaskan padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Tetsu tiba-tiba _drop_ padahal belum empatpuluh menit dia meninggalkan rumah?"

Atsushi terdiam sejenak. Dia ragu menajawab. Bagaimanapun dia telah berjanji pada Tetsuya untuk tidak memberitahukan rencana perjalanan mereka hari ini pada Daiki. Menghela nafas pelan dan sejenak melirik Tetsuya di kursi penumpang, Atsushi menjawab, "Kami berencana berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar. Tetsu- _chin_ bilang dia bosan di rumah terus."

Jawaban Atsushi tidaklah bohong. Mereka memang berencana jalan-jalan sebentar di pusat kota sambil mengunjungi beberapa toko. Dan alasan yang diucapkannya juga tidaklah bohong, Tetsuya memang merasa bosan tinggal di rumah terus. Hanya saja, Atsushi memilih untuk tidak megatakan semuanya.

Daiki mengangguk mengerti. Untunglah dia tidak menangkap maksud tersembunyi dari ucapan Atsushi. Kening Daiki berkerut saat melihat dua mobil tak asing parkir di depan rumahnya. "Mobil itu…"

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

"Sepertinya penyebabnya masih tetap sama, Aomine- _san_. Sekolahnya saat ini tidak cocok untuknya. Saya yakin dia pernah _drop_ sebelum ini kan?" seorang gadis berpakaian ala miko kuil berucap sambil menoleh kearah kepala keluarga Aomine. Tangannya sibuk mengembalikan tangan klien bersurai _baby blue_ nya ke dalam selimut.

Menjawab pertanyaan miko tersebut, pria yang memiliki surai seperti Daiki, Aomine Sakuya, mengangguk pelan. "Jadi apa yang sebaiknya kami lakukan? Meski sudah melarangnya, dia tetap keras kepala. Selain itu, kami juga sudah berjanji padanya."

Miko itu terlihat berpikir keras. "Karena kalian sudah berjanji, kita jelas tak bisa melanggarnya. Bagaimanapun beliau benci orang yang tidak bisa menepati janji. Untuk sekarang kita biarkan seperti ini dulu, tapi jika terjadi sesuatu segera kabari saya."

Wanita bersurai _baby blue_ dalam ruangan itu segera mengangguk. "Baik. Terima kasih Aida- _san_."

"Aomine- _san_ , seperti biasa saya hanya bisa memberikannya resep obat untuk mengurangi demam dan menggigilnya. Dan ini, untuk jaga-jaga kalau-kalau dia tiba-tiba sesak nafas," sahut seorang pria bersurai hitam yang duduk bersebrangan dengan gadis berpakaian miko.

Sakuya mengambil dua carik kertas resep yang diberikan Dokter Imayoshi. "Terima kasih, Imayoshi- _sensei_."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi," pamit Imayoshi- _sensei_ sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Saya juga," miko kuil bersurai coklat itu juga ikut berdiri. Tetapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti sebelum melewati pintu. "Aomine- _san_ , saya rasa selain karena sekolahnya, ada penyebab lain yang menyebabkan keadaannya seperti ini. Apa anda punya dugaan kira-kira apa?"

Pasangan Aomine saling berpandangan lalu menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa tidak," jawab Sakuya akhirnya.

"Begitu. Kalau begitu saya, pamit," ucapnya lalu melangkah keluar ruangan. Didepan ruang kamar Tetsuya, Daiki dan empat orang lain yang tidak dikenalinya berdiri siaga. Daiki segera menghampirinya bersama dengan ketiga orang lainnya ketika dia baru selangkah keluar kamar Tetsuya.

"Aida- _san_! Bagaimana keadaan Tetsu?" tanya Daiki cepat.

Aida Riko, miko kuil yang sejak beberapa tahun lalu ikut mengawasi kondisi kesehatan Tetsuya kini menatap Daiki tajam. "Sama seperti sebelumnya, sekolahnya tidak cocok," ucapnya tegas.

Daiki menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga. Dengan begini dia _fix_ pindah sekolah." Suara yang dikeluarkan Daiki benar-benar penuh dengan rasa kecewa. Mendengar ucapan Daiki, ketiga orang lain yang ikut berkumpul dengannya terkejut.

"Kurasa tidak." Mendengar jawaban Aida, Daiki langsung menatap kedua manik coklatnya. "Ayah dan ibumu telah berjanji padanya. Jadi mustahil untuk tidak menepatinya. Kau tenang saja." Daiki menghela nafas lega, tentu saja diikuti tiga orang lainnya. "Aku sudah harus kembali. Kalau ada apa-apa. Ingat, langsung hubungi aku. Sampai jumpa."

"Perlu kuantar, Aida- _san_?" tawar Daiki.

Aida menggeleng. Dia lalu menuruni tangga. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ekor matanya menangkap siluet pemuda bersurai merah berdiri tak jauh dari Daiki dan ketiga temannya. Dia menoleh kearah pemuda itu dan seketika terbelalak. _Jangan bilang kalau… Tidak, tunggu dulu. Seharusnya kan dia–_. Aida tercekat saat bertemu tatap dengan manik dwiwarna milik pemuda itu. Keringat terasa membanjiri tubuhnya saat pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum –tidak, pemuda itu menyeringai padanya. Aida menatap tajam kearah pemuda itu tapi pemuda itu membalasnya dengan seringai yang semakin lebar tercetak di wajahnya.

Aida memilih kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia harus segera sampai di kuil dan meminta saran dari Yuuko- _san_ dan Sakura- _san_ tentang apa yang dilihatnya.

Akashi menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Aida dan segera menyusulnya.

Aida yang sudah sampai disamping mobilnya bersiap membuka pintu mobil sebelum sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan," ucap pemuda bersurai merah, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau –! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Aida terkejut. Dia yakin seratus persen tak ada seorangpun yang berjalan di belakangnya tadi.

Akashi kembali menyeringai. "Aku yakin kau tau siapa aku dan apa kekuatanku."

Kedua manik Aida membelalak lebar untuk kesekian kalianya. "Kau–, apa kekuatanmu kembali?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Akashi kembali menyeringai.

 _Aku harus segera kembali. Ini sudah sangat gawat_ , batin Aida.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan, Riko. Sejak dulu kau benar-benar tidak berubah. Aku sedikit terkejut kau masih mau menjadi miko di kehidupanmu yang sekarang. Apa ibu dan anak itu juga tetap seperti dulu?" Akashi kembali berucap.

Aida mendengus. Dia sepertinya tidak takut dengan Akashi. "Bukankah kau sudah tau? Untuk apa menanyakannya lagi padaku?"

Akashi terkekeh pelan, meski begitu suara yang terdengar cukup membuat Aida merinding. "Baru beberapa ratus tahun berlalu dan sepertinya kau sudah tak takut denganku rupanya." Akashi kini menyeringai.

Melihatnya tak hanya membuat Aida merinding tapi tubuhnya sudah dibanjiri keringat dingin.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kalian lakukan. Tapi jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya."

Aida membuang muka, "bukannya ini semua ulahmu?"

Kening Akashi mengerinyit, "apa maksudmu?"

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

* * *

 _Reply_ buat Guest077 dan karena nggak bisa lewat PM:

Guest077:  
Mungkin pertanyaannya terjawab di chap ini. Teehee XD

:  
 _Hai'i. Arigatoo_ ^^

 _Thanks for your review and fav. It's supporting me_.

* * *

 _Domo_!  
 _Omatasee..._  
Akhirnya saya bisa update T.T  
Maafkan diri ini yang menunda untuk mengupload chap ini terlalu lama T.T

Jika ada typo(s) dan bahasa yang kurang jelas, mohon dimaafkan. :')

 _So, mind to review_?

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okaa-san _, bagaimana ini? Tetsuya memaksa ingin pergi ke kuil. Aku sudah coba melarangnya dan berusaha membuatnya mengerti, tapi dia tetap bersikeras. Aku bahkan sudah meminta Daiki untuk membujuk Tetsuya juga, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Apa yang harus kami lakukan,_ Okaa-san _?" ucap Hanae. Suaranya diliputi rasa putus asa._

 _Saat ini Hanae dan Sakuya sedang berada di ruang keluarga rumah keluarga Kuroko. Selain mereka berdua, Sakura, Yuuko, Asuma, dan Nozomu juga berada dalam ruangan itu. Mereka sedang duduk mengitari sebuah meja setinggi betis dan mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting yang berhubungan dengan kejadian setahun yang lalu dimana anak bungsu Hanae dan Sakuya tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri setelah beberapa jam sebelumnya bermain di wilayah kuil yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga Kuroko._

" _Dia juga sering mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh tentang kuil itu,_ Okaa-san. _Kami jadi cemas," sambung Sakuya. Ekspresi wajah yang ditampilkannya saat ini sama seperti ekspresi wajah Hanae, penuh dengan kekhawatiran dan putus asa._

 _Hanae semakin menggenggam erat tangan suaminya. "Aku tidak tau dia mendengarnya dari mana, tapi semua hal yang dia katakan sama persis seperti yang_ Okaa-san _ceritakan padaku tentang sejarah kuil itu ratusan tahun yang lalu._ Okaa-san _dan Yuuko-_ oneesan _tidak pernah menceritakannya tentang sejarah kuil itu sebelumnya, kan?"_

 _Sakura dan Yuuko hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Hanae. Mereka kemudian saling berpandangan satu sama lain selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu Sakura kembali menatap Sakuya dan Hanae dengan pandangan sedih dan penuh penyesalan – pandangan yang sama yang Daiki rasakan saat menanyakan alasan dirinya dan Tetsuya dilarang bermain di wilayah kuil kembali._

" _Hana-_ chan _, Sakuya-_ kun _, aku…." Ucapan Yuuko membuat Hanae dan Sakuya mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada dirinya yang kini tertunduk menatap_ tatami _dibawahnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Nozomu, suaminya. "Aku dan_ Okaa-san _minta maaf. Ini semua…. Ini semua karena kekeliruan kami." Yuuko tiba-tiba bersujud meminta maaf. Melihatnya membuat Hanae dan Sakuya tiba-tiba berdiri._

"Onee-san _, apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" sahut Hanae tidak mengerti._

" _Hanae," panggil Sakura dengan suara pelan._

 _Hanae kembali memandang wajah ibunya. Entah kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba merasa kesal. "Apa-apaan ini? Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dariku? Kenapa kalian selalu melakukan itu?" ucap Hanae sambil menunduk memandang_ tatami _di bawahnya. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya agar tidak menetes, sekarang tak henti-hentinya membasahi pipinya._

 _Sakuya yang sangat mengerti perasaan istrinya saat ini hanya bisa memeluk Hanae sambil berusaha menenangkannya._

" _Kalian selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," gumam Hanae dalam pelukan Sakuya._

 _Asuma yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyaksikan terlihat menghela nafas pelan. "Hanae, Sakuya," panggilnya. Hanya Sakuya yang merespon panggilan ayah mertuanya itu. "Sepertinya sudah saatnya kalian mengetahui sejarah keluarga Kuroko yang sebenarnya." Ucapan Asuma membuat Sakura, Yuuko, dan Nozomu memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya._

"Anata _," sahut Sakura._

"Otou-san _," sahut Yuuko._

 _Asuma menggeleng pelan, "sampai kapan kalian akan menyembunyikannya dari Hanae? Apa kalian tega melihatnya dan Sakuya seperti ini tanpa tau apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Yuuko dan Sakura hanya bisa diam, mereka sadar telah membuat Hanae dan keluarga kecilnya cemas tentang kondisi Tetsuya, tetapi mereka juga belum yakin apakah membeberkan semuanya pada Hanae dan Sakuya adalah keputusan yang benar._

" _Hanae, Sakuya. Aku ingin kalian mendengarkan penjelasanku dengan tenang." Asuma memulai. "Sebenarnya–"_

 _Ucapan Asuma terhenti karena pintu menuju ruang keluarga tempat mereka berada tiba-tiba terbuka. Semua atensi teralihkan ke arah pintu itu, tak terkecuali Hanae yang masih berada dalam pelukan Sakuya. Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa ada tanda-tanda seorangpun akan melewati pintu yang terbuka itu sampai hembusan angin kencang tiba-tiba menyentuh permukaan kulit semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Asuma, Sakura, dan Yuuko tiba-tiba terkesiap. Pandangan mereka tetap terpaku pada pintu yang terbuka._

" _Kenapa dingin sekali?" sahut Hanae, Sakuya yang mendengarnya langsung mengeratkan pelukannya._

 _Beberapa detik kemudian, suara langkah kaki yang ringan dan seperti milik anak-anak terdengar mendekati ruangan._

 _Manik biru langit Hanae terbelalak tidak percaya saat melihat sosok yang memasuki ruang keluarga. Dia lalu melirik jam kecil diatas nakas yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. "Tetsuya? Ada apa? Ini sudah jam 12 malam, kau masih belum tidur?" tanya Hanae sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sakuya – mengabaikan suhu ruangan yang masih terasa dingin – dan menghampiri anak bungsunya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu._

" _Apa kau mau ke toilet?" tanya Sakuya sambil ikut menghampiri Tetsuya._

" _Sakuya/-_ kun _! Hanae/Hana-_ chan _!" panggil Sakura dan Yuuko bersamaan._

 _Sakuya dan Hanae hanya memandang heran ke arah Sakura dan Yuuko yang sepertinya mau mencegah mereka mendekati Tetsuya. Mereka berdua kemudian kembali memandang wajah anak bungsu mereka yang manis, menunggu jawabannya._

 _Tetsuya hanya memandang wajah dua orang dewasa di depannya dalam diam hingga beberapa detik berlalu. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua sosok wanita yang berada di belakang dua orang itu. "Jadi, di kehidupanku yang ini aku memiliki orang tua, ya? Dan sepertinya mereka sangat menyayangiku," ucapan Tetsuya membuat Hanae dan Sakuya tersentak kaget._

Ini bukan Tetsuya anakku, _batin Hanae tidak percaya._

Apa lagi ini? _, batin Sakuya._

 _Tetsuya menyunggingkan senyum samar saat menangkap ekspresi terkejut tercetak jelas pada dua sosok wanita lain yang berada di ruangan itu. Pandangannya tidak berpindah menatap dua pasang mata yang sejak lama dikenalnya._

 _Sakura dan Yuuko tiba-tiba duduk menyembah tepat di belakang Sakuya dan Hanae, membuat pasangan suami istri itu kembali terkejut sekaligus bingung. Asuma dan Nozomu juga tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang sama dan berada tepat di belakang Sakura dan Yuuko._

 _Hanae dan Sakuya seketika berdiri sambil masih memandang bingung ke arah Sakura, Asuma, Yuuko, dan Nozomu, "_ Otou-san _?_ Okaa-san _?_ _Yuuko_ -oneesan _?_ _Nozomu_ -oniisan _? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Hanae cepat._

"Otou-san, Okaa-san _, angkat kepala kalian," pinta Sakuya._

" _Hormat kami, Tetsuya-_ sama _," sapa Asuma, Sakura, Yuuko, dan Nozomu bersamaan. Membuat Sakuya dan Hanae semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi didepannya._

 _Ekspresi datar kembali tercetak di wajah Tetsuya. "Aku mengerti, sepertinya kalian belum menjelaskan semuanya pada_ Otou-san _dan_ Okaa-san _. Keputusan yang salah!" ucap Tetsuya. "Jika kalian menjelaskan semuanya lebih cepat, aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini sekarang. Tapi aku akan membiarkannya kali ini, selanjutnya ku harap kalian tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah lagi, Asuma_ -san _."_

" _Mohon maafkan kami, Tetsuya-sama," sahut Asuma masih belum berani mengangkat kepalanya, begitu juga tiga orang yang lainnya._

" _Setelah ini, jelaskan semuanya pada_ Otou-san _dan_ Okaa-san _. Aku yakin selama satu tahun ini mereka pasti selalu merasa cemas dan khawatir. Oh iya, jangan katakan yang sebenarnya pada_ Onii-san _, aku tidak ingin dia melakukan hal yang berbahaya lagi." Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua orangtuanya, "kuharap kalian akan terus menyayangiku meski tau keadaanku yang sebenarnya," ucap Tetsuya sambil tersenyum. Meski dirinya tersenyum, entah kenapa Sakuya dan Hanae bisa melihat pandangan terluka di kedua manik biru langitnya._

 _Hanae menarik tangan kiri Tetsuya kemudian menggenggamnya lembut. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Sakuya pada tangan kanannya. "Kami pasti–"_

"Kaa-san _?_ Tou-san _? Apa kalian melihat Tetsuya?" sahut Daiki tiba-tiba sambil memunculkan dirinya dari balik pintu yang ternyata masih terbuka. "Lho?"_

" _Daiki-_ niisan _!" panggil Tetsuya kemudian berlari menghampiri kakaknya._

" _Kau kemana saja? Sudah kubilang kalau mau ke toilet kau harus membangunkanku kan?" tegur Daiki._

"Gomen _," balas Tetsuya._

 _Daiki mengelus surai_ baby blue _adiknya,"ya sudah, ayo sini kuantar ke toilet. Ini sedikit gelap, jadi kau harus hati-hati."_

 _Tetsuya membalas kakaknya dengan mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju toilet yang berada beberapa meter lagi._

 _Tanpa seorangpun menyadari, suhu di ruang keluarga kediaman Kuroko sudah kembali seperti semula. Hanae dan Sakuya kemudian menatap Sakura dan Asuma, meminta penjelasan._

" _Aku mengerti. Biar aku yang menjelaskan semunya," sahut Sakura._

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

* * *

 **KOUHAI NOTICE ME!**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki** **Tadatoshi** **-sensei**

 **Story and OCs belongs to** **Miho Haruka**

Rated: T

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, little bit Humor

Summary: Saat Akashi dan keabsolutannya tak bisa di tentang. Dan saat sesuatu dari dalam mimpi mempengaruhinya/Badsummary/BL/

* * *

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kalian lakukan. Tapi jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya."

Aida membuang muka, "bukannya ini semua ulahmu?"

Kening Akashi mengerinyit, "apa maksudmu?"

Aida memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. Pandangannya masih tak beralih dari bunga liar di tepi trotoar yang tumbuh tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. _Riko! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan! Kau cari mati?!_ , batin Aida saat menyadari tindakannya barusan bisa menjadi tiket eksklusifnya ke dunia selanjutnya. _Tapi tunggu! Berbeda dengan yang dulu, sekarang dia sejenis denganku. Berarti seharusnya aku tak perlu takut padanya. Lagi pula aku dan dia sama-sama makan nasi! Aku tak harus takut dan tunduk padanya_ , batin Aida lagi.

Akashi tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis bersurai coklat sebahu di depannya ini. Seringai tercetak di wajahnya karena menilai pemikiran gadis di depannya ini konyol sekali. Dia lalu mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan mengarahkan tepat dimana manik coklat Aida memandang.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar Aida memekik tertahan dan hampir saja jatuh dengan bokong mendarat di tanah jika saja refleks tubuhnya lambat. Kedua mata Aida membelalak lebar melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Menyadari sesuatu, dia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akashi. Dan kedua mata Aida semakin membelalak saat melihat Akashi menyeringai kejam dengan salah satu tangannya mengarah tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu kan, Riko," ucap Akashi masih sambil menyeringai.

Aida kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek yang membuatnya terkejut sekaligus ketakutan tadi. Dia memperhatikan objek itu. Meski samar, Aida bisa melihat kedua mata objek yang menyerupai ular berwarna merah itu tengah menatap intens padanya. Objek itu tidak menapak tanah, dia melayang dan perlahan mendekati tubuh Aida sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Melihatnya membuat Aida bergidik geli.

Aida mengenali objek itu. Meski menyerupai ular, objek itu bukanlah seperti ular yang bisa dilihat manusia biasa. Dia mengenali objek itu sebagai salah satu familiar Akashi Seijuurou sejak ratusan tahun lalu.

"Jika kau tidak ingin dia menyerangmu, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

Aida kembali memandang Akashi. Setelah cukup lama terdiam karena memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada, Aida tak punya pilihan. Selain itu, familiar Akashi juga saat ini sudah bertengger di kedua bahunya. Dengan susah payah Aida menahan jeritannya agar tidak mengegerkan orang di sekitar apalagi melibatkan keluarga Aomine.

"Baiklah," ucap Aida pelan setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Aku tidak tau banyak. Yang ku ketahui hanya kondisi tubuh Tetsuya- _kun_ saat ini adalah akibat pengaruh kekuatanmu ratusan tahun lalu. Aku tidak tau apa yang telah kau lakukan dulu, makanya aku tidak bisa memberi informasi lebih dari ini."

Akashi terdiam beberapa menit, Aida belum – tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya karena familiar Akashi masih dengan senang hati bertengger di kedua bahunya. Ditambah lagi satu familiar dengan bentuk yang sama persis kini mengitari kedua kakinya, mencegahnya untuk melangkah pergi.

"Apa ada orang lain yang tau soal ini?" tanya Akashi akhirnya.

Aida memasang wajah tak percaya lalu tersenyum meremehkan pada Akashi – dia akhirnya lupa diri karena rasa takutnya yang sudah memuncak. "Kau bercanda kan, Akashi? Jelas ada orang lain yang tau soal ini. Bahkan mungkin punya informasi lebih lengkap dari – ups!" Aida akhirnya kembali tersadar.

Akashi kembali menyeringai, membuat Aida yang lagi-lagi melihatnya menelan ludah paksa. "Sudah kuduga." Akashi berjalan melewati tubuh Aida yang masih terdiam lalu berhenti tepat di belakangnya. "Aku akan memberimu hadiah karena sikapmu," satu tangan Akashi terangkat. "Kau akan melupakan kejadian dirimu bertemu denganku dan berbicara denganku hari ini." Cahaya kemerahan dari salah satu tangan Akashi tiba-tiba muncul. Akashi mengerahkan tangannya itu pada kepala Aida. Setelah cahaya kemerahan itu menghilang, Akashi kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah Daiki.

Semenit kemudian, tubuh Aida akhirnya bisa bergerak dan dirinya segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

Bel tanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi, setelah itu terdengar suara pintu kelas dibuka hampir bersamaan oleh para guru yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas mengajarnya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi di gedung sebelah timur SMA Rakusei, tempat enam kelas istimewa, ruang UKS khusus, dan semua laboratorium penunjang pembelajaran kelas istimewa berada.

Gedung timur terdiri dari empat lantai dan berbentuk huruf L. Di lantai pertama terdapat kelas X VIP dan VVIP serta ruang guru dan dua ruang UKS untuk setiap kelas. Lantai 2 diisi ruang kelas XI VIP dan VVIP juga beberapa ruang laboratorium. Kelas XII VIP dan VVIP berada di lantai 3, beberapa ruang laboratorium juga ada di lantai ini. Sedangkan lantai 4, setengah bagiannya adalah kantin dan setengahnya lagi dipakai untuk ruang laboratorium yang tidak ada di lantai dua dan tiga.

Gedung timur disebut juga gedung istimewa. Siswa siswi yang mengenyam pendidikan di gedung itu selalu mendapat perlakuan berbeda oleh siswa yang lain dan diberi beberapa keistimewaan dari pihak sekolah. Mereka seperti sosok yang dihormati dan dikagumi. Meski begitu, siswa siswi dari kelas biasa tidak dilarang untuk berkunjung ke gedung timur meski seluruh fasilitas gedung timur dikhususkan untuk siswa siswi kelas VIP dan VVIP. Sistem sekolah juga memungkinkan siswa siswi kelas biasa untuk pindah ke kelas khusus jika saat penaikan kelas nilai mereka mengalahkan siswa siswi kelas khusus. Makanya, meski siswa siswi kelas biasa menghormati dan mengagumi siswa siswi kelas khusus, atmosfer kompetisi masih terasa. Tentu saja, untuk bisa terus bertahan berada di kelas khusus sampai lulus sekolah bukanlah hal yang mudah. Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa melakukannya.

Lalu saat ini, lantai empat gedung timur sedang bersaing dengan pusat perbelanjaan yang tidak jauh dari SMA Rakusei dalam hal kegaduhan dan kepadatan karena sekarang jam makan siang. Kantin itu terlihat penuh dan sesak. Hanya beberapa meja saja yang kosong. Meski begitu, suasana berbeda terjadi disalah satu meja yang berada di tengah-tengah kantin yang dihuni oleh beberapa siswa dan seorang siswi bersurai warna warni. Gerombolan siswa siswi itu memiliki kesamaan yaitu sebuah pin dengan logo OSIS SMA Rakusei tersematkan di kerah sebelah kiri baju seragam mereka. Didepan mereka terdapat nampan dengan hidangan makan siang pilihan mereka masing-masing. Mereka terlihat sedang asyik mendiskusikan sesuatu sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Ki- _chan_ , ku dengar kau tampil lagi di majalah _fashion_ remaja untuk edisi bulan ini, ya?" tanya Momoi antusias. Kise membalasnya dengan mangangguk cepat. "Apa kau bertemu dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro- _san_?" tanya Momoi lagi. Dia sampai mengabaikan nasi karinya karena topik yang dibahasnya dengan Kise sekarang.

Kise diam sejenak, berpikir. " _Ha'i-ssu_. Aku bertemu dengan Mayuzumi- _senpai_ , bagaimanapun kami satu agensi- _ssu_. Apa kau salah satu fansnya, Momoi- _cchi_?"

Momoi menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya… yah. Kau tau, aku rasa Mayuzumi- _san_ punya kemiripan dengan dengan Tetsu- _kun_!" sahut Momoi semakin antusias.

"Ha?" Kise merespon dengan kening naik sebelah.

Mendengar nama adiknya disebut, membuat Daiki ikut-ikutan mengabaikan makan siangnya dan menyimak percakapan Momoi dan Kise. Begitu juga dengan Nijimura dan Akashi – meski tangannya masih bergerak statis memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Hanya Hyuuga yang tidak memberi respon apapun dan masih fokus menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Satsuki?" tanya Daiki.

Momoi mengalihkan pandangannya dari yang tadinya hanya menatap Kise yang duduk di sebelahnya menjadi memandang ke depan, menatap semua teman makan siangnya. "Ya. Mereka punya kemiripan. Ekspresi datar, surai rambut yang berwarna menenangkan, yah, meski tinggi tubuh jauh berbeda. Tapi yang paling mirip adalah aura mereka berdua. Meski belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Mayuzumi- _san_ , aku bisa merasakan bahwa auranya dan Tetsu- _kun_ sama."

Daiki terkekeh. "Lebih baik habiskan makan siangmu, Satsuki," balas Daiki.

Selama ini Daiki belum pernah bertemu dengan manusia yang punya aura seperti adiknya itu. Lalu sekarang Momoi mengatakan adiknya mirip dengan salah satu artis dan model remaja terkenal? Jangan bercanda. Itu sangat tidak mungkin, apalagi aura Tetsuya membuat orang lain sulit menyadari keberadaannya. Jadi mana mungkin orang beraura seperti dirinya bisa menjadi model papan atas.

"Aku rasa itu hanya perasaanmu, Momoi- _san_ ," sambung Nijimura sepemikiran dengan Daiki.

Momoi yang tidak terima menatap kesal ke arah Daiki dan Nijimura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia lalu menatap Kise berharap teman yang sudah dianggap _partner in crime_ nya ini mau membelanya. Sayangnya sepertinya keberuntungan zodiak Leo berada diurutan terakhir hari ini karena satu-satunya orang yang diharapkan pertolongannya hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kikuk.

Kise memang satu agensi dengan Mayuzumi tetapi bukan berarti dia dan Mayuzimi akrabkan kan? Berbicara dengan Mayuzumi saja baru satu kali dialami Kise saat memperkenalkan diri saat baru menjadi anggota agensi mereka.

"Bicara soal Tetsuya, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, Daiki? Katanya kemarin dia _drop_ lagi ya?" tanya Nijimura mengalihkan topik. Meski sempat kesal karena _senpai_ nya mengubah topik seenaknya, Momoi tetap menyimak karena penasaran juga dengan keadaan Tetsuya sekarang.

"Ah–," Daiki memasukkan irisan _chiken katsu_ ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya pelan. "Kalau soal itu, tenang saja," ucap Daiki sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya. Setelah menelan makanannya dia melanjutkan, "dia sudah baik-baik saja paling sebentar lagi kalian–"

Seperti tersengat sesuatu Daiki tiba-tiba menegakkan duduknya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin. Melihatnya membuat teman-temannya yang semeja dengannya mengerinyitkan alis.

"Ada apa- _ssu_?" tanya Kise.

Daiki hanya membalasnya dengan menaruh telunjuk tangan kanannya di depan bibirnya. Matanya masih mengedarkan pandangan. Setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari, tangan kanannya seketika langsung terancung ke atas. Dan panggilan yang diucapkan Daiki selanjutnya berhasil menarik atensi semua orang di kantin, tak terkecuali Akashi.

"Hei, Tetsu! Kesini!"

Suasana kantin tiba-tiba hening. Samar-samar Kise, Momoi, Nijimura, Hyuuga dan Akashi bisa melihat surai berwarna _baby blue_ yang berdiri diam diantara pembatas ruang kantin dan teras kantin. Pemilik surai itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Daiki. Dan lagi-lagi, manik biru langit yang kali ini terkena pancaran sinar matahari berhasil memenjarakan Akashi.

"Kesini! Aku sudah menyiapkan kursi kosong untukmu!" panggil Daiki lagi.

NIjimura hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak karena tingkah Daiki, "seperti biasa. Sensor _brocon_ mu tetap kuat, ya!" Entah ini pujian atau hinaan, biarkan Daiki yang menilai.

Suasana kantin sudah kembali seperti semula saat Tetsuya melangkahkan kaki menuju meja tempat _Nii-san_ nya dan teman-temannya makan. Disebelahnya, Murasakibara dan seorang yang tidak Daiki kenal berjalan mengikuti Tetsuya.

" _Nii-san_ , kau tak perlu memanggilku seperti itu," tegur Tetsuya. Sepertinya dia agak kesal. Tetsuya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya dan mulai menyapa. " _Doumo_ , Nijimura- _niisan_ , Momoi- _san_ , Kise- _san_ , dan…"

"Hyuuga Junpei," sahut Hyuuga.

Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti, " _doumo_ Hyuuga- _san_." Tetsuya kembali terdiam memandang pemuda bersurai merah yang duduk di sebelah Hyuga.

"Kau tak mengenalnya, Tetsuya? Bukannya kemarin dia datang ke rumahmu?" tanya Nijimura tiba-tiba saat Tetsuya terdiam cukup lama.

"Ya. Kemarin aku hanya bertemu Kise- _san_ dan Momoi- _san_ di rumah. Aku tak mengenalnya." Jawaban Tetsuya membuat Kise, Momoi, dan Daiki terbelalak. Mereka serentak menatap Tetsuya. Mencoba mencari tau apakah Tetsuya sedang bercanda saat ini. Mereka menelan ludah saat tidak menemukan binar bercanda di kedua manik biru langit Tetsuya. Kise dan Momoi akhirnya saling menatap. Sedangkan Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya pada makan siangnya yang sudah tersisa setengah.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya!_ , batin Daiki.

Saat suasana disekitar meja makan itu mulai hening dan _awkward_ , pergerakan pertama berasal dari pemuda bersurai merah yang melepaskan sendok makan yang sejak tadi melekat di tangannya. Kise dan Momoi kembali menelan ludah, kali ini lebih terpaksa. Mereka takut Akashi berbuat hal yang tidak mereka inginkan pada Tetsuya karena ucapannya barusan.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, aku Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Tetsuya menyambut uluran tangan Akashi, "Aomine Tetsuya _desu_. _Yoroshiku_ , Akashi- _san_." Setelah mengatakan itu, sesuatu seperti menghantam kepala Tetsuya dengan sangat keras, membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terhuyung. Jika saja Daiki tidak bergerak cepat, nampan yang terpaksa dipegang Tetsuya dengan satu tangan pasti sudah terjatuh diatas lantai. Sedangkan tubuh Tetsuya yang hampir terjatuh berhasi l ditopang Murasakibara yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tetsu! Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Daiki panik.

Tetsuya mengerjap pelan. Berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya yang hampir saja menghilang. Dia mencoba berdiri tegak. Senyum tipis yang sangat tidak kentara tercetak di wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Nii-san_." Tesuya lalu melirik tangannya yang masih belum lepas dari tangan Akashi. "Um, Akashi- _san_. Tolong lepaskan tanganku," pinta Tetsuya pelan.

Akashi segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Tetsuya.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Mereka teman-temanku," Tetsuya menujuk pemuda tinggi bersurai ungu. "Namanya Murasakibara Atsushi- _kun_ dan dia, " kali ini Tetsuya menunjuk pemuda bersurai orange kecoklatan, "Ogiwara Shigehiro- _kun_. _Nii-san_ , ku harap kau bisa akrab dengan Ogiwara- _kun_ se-ce-pat-nya." Tesuya sengaja menekankan satu kata terakhir mengingat sikap _over_ protektif Daiki. Karena sikap Daiki jugalah, sampai saat ini Tetsuya hanya memiliki Murasakibara sebagai temannya.

"Kau sudah mendapat peringatan, Daiki," sahut Nijimura dengan sedikit nada mengejek dalam suaranya.

Daiki mendelik pada Nijimura dengan tatapan sejuta makna. "Aku mengerti, sekarang duduklah. Aku sudah menyiapkan kursi untukmu." Daiki menepuk kursi kosong yang berada tepat di sampingnya. "Masih ada dua kursi kosong lain juga untuk Atsushi dan teman barumu itu," lanjut Daiki.

" _Nii-san_!" tegur Tetsuya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ogiwara kan?" ralat Daiki terpaksa sambil memandang wajah Ogiwara.

Meski tak disadari, Ogiwara bisa merasakan tatapan permusuhan yang dilayangkan Daiki padanya. Dia akhirnya menelan ludah, gugup. "Salam kenal, Aomine- _senpai_ ," sahutnya.

"Ayo, duduk Tetsuya," ucap Daiki dengan sedikit nada memaksa.

Tetsuya mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak. Dia lalu menghela nafas pelan. " _Gomen_ , _Nii-san_. Aku tak bisa makan disini. Disini terlalu padat. Aku akan makan di teras kantin bersama Ogiwara- _kun_ dan Murasakibara- _kun_ saja. Sampai jumpa saat pulang sekolah, _Nii-san_. Aku permisi dulu, Nijimura- _niisan_ , Momoi- _san_ , Kise- _san_ , Hyuuga- _san_ , dan Akashi- _san_." Tetsuya lalu membungkuk sejenak, berbalik, dan berjalan menuju salah satu meja kosong di teras kantin. Ogiwara dan Murasakibara mengikuti setelah sebelumnya membungkuk pamit.

Tetsuya meninggalkan Daiki yang kini terdiam di tempat duduknya. Nijimura yang iseng mulai menggerakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Daiki yang tidak direspon apapun oleh Daiki.

"Dia _shock_ ," ucap Nijimura.

"Dia _shock_ ," lanjut Momoi sambil manggut-manggut.

"Dia _shock_?" sahut Kise dengan kening mengerinyit.

Hyuuga hanya menatap keempat teman sesama pengurus OSIS di depannya dengan pandangan bingung.

Sedangkan Akashi yang sejak tadi pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok Tetsuya terus menatap sosok itu sampai sosok itu menghilang dihalangi oleh siswa lain yang duduk di meja sebelah meja makan Tetsuya.

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

"Prrrrittt!" suara peluit terdengar menggema di gedung gym SMA Rakusei. Sekelompok siswa yang menggunakan baju kaos polos dan celana kain selutut terlihat berkumpul di sekitar sumber suara. Setelah jam sekolah usai, para anggota klub basket dan para siswa yang ingin bergabung diarahkan untuk berkumpul di gedung gym untuk melakukan latihan dan seleksi masuk klub basket.

"Pemanasan selesai. Setelah ini kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa tim dan bertanding selama 20 menit," ucap pemuda bersurai merah, Akashi Seijuurou. Di sebelahnya seorang pemuda bersurai silver terlihat melepaskan peluit dari bibirnya. "Pembagian tim-nya akan dibacakan oleh Satsuki. " Akashi menoleh ke arah Momoi yang berdiri tepat disamping Daiki yang sedang berisitirahat setelah menyelesaikan satu babak dengan anggota klub dari kelas tiga dan dua. "Pertandingan hari ini akan jadi kesempatan pertama kalian menunjukkan kelebihan kalian. Jadi sebaiknya kalian bermain dengan sungguh-sungguh. Itu saja dariku."

Momoi langsung mengangkat tangan dan melambaikannya ke arah para siswa kelas satu, meminta perhatian. " _Haaa'iii_! Semuanya, ayo berkumpul kesini. Aku akan membacakan pembagian tim kalian!" pekik Momoi.

Semua siswa yang awalnya berkumpul di sekeliling Akashi seketika berpindah ke sekeliling Momoi. Saat Momoi sedang sibuk membacakan nama-nama calon anggota klub basket, pintu masuk gym dibuka seseorang. Beberapa orang menoleh ke arah pintu tetapi langsung mengerinyitkan alis saat tidak menemukan seorang pun disana.

" _Nii-san_ ," panggilan seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuat Momoi mengentikan kegiatannya. Akashi yang masih berdiri di tempat sebelumnya juga menghentikan kegiatannya mengusap keringat dan menoleh ke asal suara.

Daiki yang masih duduk berisitrahat di sebelah Momoi segera menoleh. "Oh! Tetsu! Kau sudah selesai?"

Tetsuya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya, "hari ini klub perpustakaan hanya mengadakan perkenalan anggota baru. Klub kami mulai aktif besok."

"Begitu, ya." Daiki terlihat berpikir keras, " _gomen_ , Tetsu. Aku baru bertanding satu babak. Jadi aku belum bisa pulang sekarang."

Tetsuya terlihat menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa, _Nii-san_. Aku akan menunggumu selesai."

Daiki memandang adiknya tidak tega, "kau yakin? Apa lebih baik kau pulang duluan? Aku khawatir kau _drop_ lagi."

"Aku akan menunggumu selesai, _Nii-san_. Dan aku akan baik-baik saja," sahut Tetsuya sedikit kesal.

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh terdengar mendekat ke arah Daiki dan Tetsuya berada. "Aku merasa Tetsuya ada di sekitar sini!" Nijimura tiba-tiba menyeruak dari kerumunan siswa kelas satu calon anggota klub basket.

"Shuzo- _niisan_ –," terdiam seketika seakan teringat sesuatu, Tetsuya langsung meralat sapaannya. " Maksudku, Nijimura- _niisan_."

Nijimura yang melihat sikap adik sepupunya barusan adalah sesuatu yang menggemaskan langsung menghampiri Tetsuya dan memeluknya erat, "kau tidak perlu sungkan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, Tetsuya." Kedua tangan Nijimura sekarang sedang mengelus pelan surai _baby blue_ pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Shuzo- _niisan_ , hentikan itu. Kau tau Tetsu tidak menyukainya kan," tegur Daiki melihat pandangan tidak suka dilayangkan adiknya padanya.

"Opss! Benar juga. Aku sampai lupa. Ini karena kau terlalu menggemaskan, Tetsuya!" ucap Nijimura semakin mengacak-ngacak surai _baby blue_ Tetsuya.

" _Nii-san_!" tegur Tetsuya. Pipinya sedikit dikembungkan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Tetsu," sahut Daiki tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Tetsuya terkesiap, "eh? Bukan, maksudku–"

Ucapan Tetsuya terputus karena Nijimura tiba-tiba tertawa dan sekarang menarik Tetsuya menuju kursi penonton di belakang mereka.

" _Nii-san_ , mau kau bawa kemana Tetsu?!" teriak Daiki melihat adiknya dibawa pergi.

Nijimura semakin tertawa, "kau tenang saja, Daiki. Aku akan menemaninya menunggumu disini. Berdua." Salah satu tangannya menarik tangan kanan Tetsuya.

Daiki terlihat tidak terima. "Apa?!"

Saat Daiki hendak mengejar Nijimura dan Tetsuya yang kini mulai berjalan diantara barisan kursi penonton, sesuatu yang mengkilat tiba-tiba melesat melewati Daiki dan Nijimura yang berjalan di depan Tetsuya. Gedung gym hening seketika.

"Shuzo- _niisan_?" tanya Tetsuya saat kakaknya sepupunya itu berhenti tiba-tiba.

Seakan memiliki satu pemikiran tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi, semua orang yang berada di dalam gedung gym – minus Tetsuya – segera menoleh secara perlahan ke satu sosok yang kini berdiri tepat di belakang Daiki.

Wajah Nijimura seketika memucat, "emm. Akashi?" sahutnya pelan.

Akashi memandang Nijimura tepat di kedua manik hitamnya. Sunyi selama beberap menit, suara nafas pun sepertinya diusahakan sepelan mungkin. "Shuzo," panggil Akashi.

Entah kenapa saat mendengar suara Akashi, semua orang yang berada di ruang gym langsung menahan nafas – tentu saja minus Tetsuya. Momoi yang saat ini menghadap ke arah Akashi hanya bisa menelan ludah saat melihat aura yang luar biasa gelap menyelimuti tubuh Akashi.

 _Nijimura-_ san _, apa yang telah kau lakukan?_ , batin Momoi. Bulu kuduknya sudah meremang sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

 _Apa yang terjadi? Akashi kenapa lagi? Aku ingin membalikkan tubuhku tapi instingku mengatakan untuk tidak bergerak dan tetap pada posisiku atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi!_ , batin Daiki tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah kau masih ada jadwal latihan lagi, Shuzo?" sahut Akashi dengan penuh intimidasi setelah membiarkan keheningan yang mencekam selama bebererapa menit terjadi.

Nijimura terdiam tidak bergerak. Lalu seakan tersadar oleh sesuatu, dia lalu melepas pegangan tangannya dengan Tetsuya dan mengangkatnya sebatas dada. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti," sahut Nijimura cepat lalu berjalan meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

Tetsuya menatap kepergian kakak sepupunya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Lalu saat dia menoleh ke tempat Nijimura sebelumnya berdiri, kening Tetsuya tiba-tiba mengkerut, heran. Manik biru langitnya menangkap sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh berada di kursi penonton. Dia lalu mengambil sesuatu yang termasuk benda tajam dengan ganggang berwarna merah menyala itu.

" _Ano_ , _Nii-san_!" panggil Tetsuya. Daiki dan Nijimura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tetsuya. "Aku menemukan ini," tangan kanan Tetsuya terangkat dan menunjukkan benda yang ditemukannya, "ini punya _nii-san_?" lanjut Tetsuya.

Nijimura langsung menggeleng cepat. "Bukan. Itu bukan punyaku."

Bingung, Tetsuya menelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Nijimura.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Tetsuya, apa yang dilakukannya membuat Nijimura dan Daiki bersusaha payah menahan diri mereka. Jika saja mereka sedang tidak di ruang gym saat ini, mungkin Nijimura dan Daiki langsung berlari ke arah Tetsuya dan mengacak-acak surai _baby blue_ nya hingga pipi Tetsuya menggembung kesal.

Bukan hanya Nijimura dan Daiki sebenarnya, pemuda bersuarai merah menyala yang berada di belakang Daiki saat ini juga mulai menyesali kenapa dirinya dan Tetsuya sedang berada di ruang gym saat Tetsuya menunjukkan pose yang menggemaskan seperti itu.

Aura menegangkan dan menakutkan yang melingkupi gedung gym juga seketika menghilang digantikan aura menangkan dan menyejukkan saat semua pasang mata menangkap sikap tubuh Tetsuya yang menggemaskan.

 _Apa ini? Aku merasa jiwaku baru saja disucikan,_ batin salah satu pemuda yang tanpa sadar sekarang tersenyum ke arah Tetsuya.

"Lalu ini milik siapa?" tanya Tetsuya lagi.

Semua orang di gedung gym kembali terdiam, membuat Tetsuya sedikit banyak mulai kesal.

"Itu milikku," sahut pemuda bersurai merah yang menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket SMA Rakusei.

Mendengar ada yang menjawab pertanyaan, Tetsuya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara. "Ini milikmu, Akashi- _san_?" tanya Tetsuya memastikan.

Akashi mengangguk. "Kau bisa mengambilnya." Ucapan Akashi membuat semua penghuni gedung gym – minus Tetsuya – akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

 _Apa katanya tadi?_ , batin Nijimura dan Daiki bersamaan.

 _Akashi-_ kun _memberikan guntingnya pada Tetsu-_ kun _?!_ , batin Momoi tidak percaya.

 _Kuharap malam ini tidak terjadi badai_ , batin anggota klub basket yang lain.

Tetsuya menatap bingung ke arah Akashi. "Tidak perlu, Akashi- _san_. Aku sudah memilikinya di rumah," tolak Tetsuya.

"Ambillah. Mungkin kau akan membutuhkannya," saat mengatakan itu Akashi melirik ke arah Nijimura. Nijimura yang merasakan lirikan Akashi merinding seketika.

"Eh? Tidak. Aku tetap tidak bisa menerima ini, Akashi- _san_." Tetsuya masih berusaha menolak.

Alis Akashi berkedut pelan. Baru kali ini ada yang menolak pemberiannya, apalagi dirinya ditolak dua kali. Dia lalu memaku pandangannya dengan Tetsuya. Berusaha membuat Tetsuya merubah keputusannya. Tapi karena sifat Tetsuya yang terkenal keras kepala – bahkan diakui seluruh keluarga Kuroko dan Aomine – membuat Akashi terpaksa mengalah. Tapi bukan Akashi namanya jika dia tidak memiliki rencana lain untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau, bisa kau bawa gunting itu kembali padaku," pinta Akashi.

Mendengar ucapan Akashi yang entah kenapa terasa lembut dan berbeda dari biasanya itu membuat beberapa orang yang sangat mengenal Akashi memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Apa dia salah makan?" bisik Daiki pada Momoi. Berkat ucapan Akashi yang menyadarkannya, Daiki sekarang memposisikan dirinya di belakang Momoi.

"Sepertinya dia salah makan," sambung Nijimura yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping Momoi.

"Kurasa tidak," sahut Momoi.

Merasa tidak masalah dengan permintaan Akashi, Tetsuya langsung menyanggupinya dan berjalan menghampiri Akashi. Saat dirinya sudah berdiri tepat didepan Akashi, Tetsuya segera menyerahkan gunting merah yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. "Ini, Akashi- _san_."

Tangan Akashi terjulur hendak meraih guntingnya. Saat hampir menyentuh gunting di tangan Tetsuya, tangan Akashi tiba-tiba berhenti. "Kurasa, memang sebaiknya kau menyimpan gunting itu," ucap Akashi sambil menarik kembali tangannya.

"Tap–"

Tanpa membiarkan Tetsuya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Akashi segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju lapangan tempat para anggota resmi klub basket bertanding. "Latihan dilanjutkan. Satsuki! Segera selesaikan tugasmu. Anak kelas satu, pertandingan kalian akan dinilai oleh pelatih. Shuzo! Daiki! Segera kemari, pertandingannya kita lanjutkan."

Semua orang yang berada di ruang gym langsung bergerak setelah mendengar titah dari Akashi, terkecuali Tetsuya yang sekarang masih berdiri dengan gunting merah masih berada dalam genggamannya.

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

* * *

 _Thanks for your review and fav. It's supporting me_. J

 _Domo_!  
Chapter baru udah _update_ \\(^^)/

Jika ada typo(s) dan bahasa yang kurang jelas, mohon dimaafkan. :')

 _So, mind to review_?

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Hari ini ada yang berbeda di ruang perpustakaan gedung timur SMA Rakusei. Ruangan yang biasanya saat jam pulang sekolah sunyi dan hanya diisi oleh dua orang anggota klub perpustakaan yang bertugas kini terlihat ramai menyamai lapangan _baseball_ yang dipenuhi anggota klub _baseball_ di depannya.

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo sebahu yang kebetulan bertugas hari ini hanya bisa memandang heran ke arah meja yang berada di sudut ruangan. Meja yang merupakan spot favorit para kutu buku dan anggota perpustakaan itu entah kenapa berubah menjadi meja untuk jumpa fans bagi pemuda bersurai kuning yang terlihat sedang kewalahan menolak permintaan beberapa gadis di sekitarnya. Di sebelahnya gadis bersurai merah jambu yang digilai para pemuda di SMA Rakusei juga melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya terlihat memasang senyum yang dipaksakan.

Kening gadis bersurai indigo itu tiba-tiba mengkerut saat manik indigonya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada meja itu. Tempat paling ujung di meja itu – yang berada di dekat jendela – tidak seramai tempat di sebelahnya. Bahkan bisa dibilang sunyi. Seperti ada dinding pembatas transparan yang terletak diantara dua sisi meja tersebut. Setelah cukup berusaha menfokuskan penglihatannnya, gadis itu kemudian bergumam mengerti.

"Pantas saja tempat itu sunyi," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Yang tertangkap manik indigo gadis itu saat memfokuskan penglihatannya adalah sosok pemuda bersurai merah menyala. Sepertinya tidak ada satupun orang yang berani mendekatinya. Bukan karena pemuda itu tidak memiliki fans atau tidak digilai oleh para siswa siswi SMA Rakusei, justru sebaliknya. Jika ditotal keseluruhannya, jumlah fans dan yang menggilai pemuda itu lebih banyak dibandingkan pemuda bersurai kuning dan gadis bersurai merah jambu di sebelahnya. Saat ini tidak ada yang berani mendekati pemuda itu karena entah kenapa mereka bisa merasakan aura gelap yang menyelimuti pemuda bermanik dwiwarna itu.

Gadis bersurai indigo tiba-tiba tersentak kaget ketika dirinya dan pemuda itu bertemu pandang. Ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu seketika merinding dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. _Apa sejak tadi dia menatap ke arah sini?_ , batinnya ketakutan. Diam-diam dia kembali melirik ke arah pemuda itu. Baru sedetik, gadis itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. _Dia benar-benar melihat kesini! Bagaimana ini?! Apa tadi aku membuat kesalahan, ya?_.

Saat gadis itu sedang sibuk perang batin, seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ tidak disadari memasuki ruangan. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menuju meja khusus untuk anggota klub perpustakaan yang sedang bertugas.

"Kurosawa- _san_?" panggilnya saat melihat teman sesama anggota klubnya sedang berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. "Kurosawa- _san_?" panggilnya lagi saat gadis di depannya terlihat masih belum menyadari kedatangannya. Merasa hanya memanggil saja akan percuma, pemuda itu langsung berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahu gadis itu pelan. "Kurosawa- _san_."

"Huwaa! _Nani_?!" pekik kaget gadis itu sambil memutar badannya dengan cepat. Pekikannya serentak mengalihkan atensi semua orang yang berada di ruang perpustakaan.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap datar gadis di depannya. "Ini perpustakaan, Kurosawa- _san_. Dilarang bersuara keras," tegurnya dengan suara datar.

"Aomine- _san_!" ucap gadis bernama Kurosawa. "Kau dari mana saja? Jam piket sudah dimulai sejak duapuluh menit yang lalu, _lho_."

" _Gomen_ , Kurosawa- _san_. Tadi ada urusan mendadak," jawab Tetsuya sambil duduk di kursi di samping Kurosawa.

Kurosawa memandang wajah pemuda itu beberapa detik, dia kemudian menghela nafas. "Urusan dengan kakakmu lagi?" tanyanya.

Tetsuya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. "Daripada itu, Kurosawa- _san_ ," Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya pada kumpulan orang di depannya, "apa yang kau lakukan sehingga perpustakaan ini dipenuhi orang?" tanyanya sambil memasang ekspresi datar. Kedua manik biru langitnya melirik ke arah Kurosawa yang langsung memasang ekspresi terkejut setelah mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mungkin memanggil mereka semua, kan?" sahut Kurosawa cepat sambil mengipaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah, dengan segenap kekuatannya menolak spekulasi yang sedang bersarang di kepala pemuda di depannya saat ini.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak dengan jari jempol dan telunjuk tangan kiri menjepit ujung dagunya, seolah-olah sedang berpikir. "Benar juga, Kurosawa- _san_ mustahil memiliki kenalan sebanyak ini," ucapnya dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

Perempatan seketika muncul di jidat Kurosawa, "Oey! Aomine, apa maksudmu barusan, ha?!" tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

Tetsuya menatap datar wajah gadis di sampingnya, "memangnya Kurosawa- _san_ pikir maksudku barusan apa?"

Kemarahan Kurosawa entah kenapa perlahan menghilang saat menatap wajah pemuda imut – menurut penilaiannya yang dibuat diam-diam – di depannya yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, alias datar. Menghela nafas sedikit kasar, Kurosawa kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja yang terletak di sudut perpustakaan. Dagunya dengan pelan dia arahkan ke arah meja itu berada. "Itu penyebabnya," ucap Kurosawa, samar-samar Tetsuya menangkap nada malas dari ucapannya.

Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Kurosawa. Sangat samar tapi pasti, manik biru langitnya melemparkan pandangan heran. Dan pandangan itu hanya bisa ditangkap maksudnya oleh pemuda merah yang saat ini tengah memaku pandangannya.

"Akashi- _san_?"

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

* * *

 **KOUHAI NOTICE ME!**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki** **Tadatoshi** **-sensei**

 **Story and OCs belongs to** **Miho Haruka**

Rated: T

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, little bit Humor

Summary: Saat Akashi dan keabsolutannya tak bisa di tentang. Dan saat sesuatu dari dalam mimpi mempengaruhinya/Badsummary/BL/

* * *

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

Tigapuluh menit sebelum bel tanda _homeroom_ dimulai berbunyi, seperti biasa suasana pintu gerbang SMA Rakusei sedang dipadati para siswa siswi yang berlomba memasuki lingkungan sekolah agar tidak terlambat dan bertemu dengan para pengurus OSIS yang bertugas. Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada dua orang kakak beradik yang terlihat baru saja memasuki tempat parkir bagi para siswa siswi kelas istimewa.

" _Nii-san_ , aku pergi duluan, ya," pamit Tetsuya tepat setelah dirinya turun dari motor yang dikendarai dirinya dan kakaknya. Dia kemudian melepas helm yang dikenakannya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Daiki.

Daiki yang mendengar ucapan adiknya dengan cepat melepaskan helmnya juga. Dia lalu memandang Tetsuya heran. "Kanapa terburu-buru? Kita kan bisa jalan ke kelas bersama-sama," sahut Daiki, mengabaikan tangan kanan adiknya yang masih tetap dalam posisi menyodorkan helm ke arahnya.

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. "Bukan begitu, _Nii-san_. Sebelum ke kelas aku harus ke ruang perpustakaan untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang ditinggalkan Kagami- _kun_ kemarin."

Kening Daiki seketika naik sebelah saat telinganya menangkap nama seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. "'Kagami- _kun_ '?" ulang Daiki.

Karena tangannya sudah mulai lelah dan melihat kakaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda akan mengambil helm yang berada di tangannya, Tetsuya langsung mendorong helm tersebut ke dada kakaknya. Setelah yakin kakaknya memegang helm yang berwarna hitam dengan corak tinta berwarna biru itu, Tetsuya langsung mundur satu langkah dari posisinya sebelumnya. "Dia teman baruku dari kelas X1," ucap Tetsuya memperkenalkan teman barunya yang lain pada Daiki. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan ya, _Nii-san_ ," pamit Tetsuya sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih terdiam akibat penjelasan Tetsuya tentang teman barunya yang begitu singkat.

"Tunggu, Tetsuya!" cegat Daiki. Tetapi karena jarak dirinya dan Tetsuya sudah cukup jauh, suaranya sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Tetsuya. "Kagami itu siapa lagi?" gumam Daiki sedikit kesal. Entah kenapa sejak masuk SMA adiknya itu langsung memiliki banyak teman yang tidak dikenalnya. Meski batinnya mengatakan itu adalah hal yang baik, tapi entah kenapa perasaan cemas tidak mau meninggalkannya setiap memikirkan beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalinya berada dekat dengan Tetsuya.

Saat Daiki sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, seorang pemuda berjalan mendekatinya setelah memarkirkan motornya tidak jauh dari posisi Daiki sekarang.

" _Ohayou_ , Daiki," sapa pemuda itu sambil menepuk bahu kiri Daiki.

Daiki menoleh pelan tanpa merasa terkejut sedikitpun. "Shuzo- _niisan_. _Ohayou_ ," balas Daiki. Dia lalu memarkir motornya dan menghampiri Nijimura yang kini berada di jalan keluar dari tempat parkir, tempat Tetsuya sebelumnya menghilang dari pandangan Daiki.

Saat Daiki sudah berada tepat disebelahnya, Nijimura langsung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gedung timur tempat ruang kelas mereka berada. Daiki juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah mereka sampai di wilayah gedung timur, Nijimura melirik ke arah Daiki sejenak.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya sekarang?" tanya Nijimura.

"Belakangan ini demamnya masih sering kambuh meski tidak separah sebelumnya. Sisanya seperti biasa, bahkan sekarang dia punya teman baru lagi," jawab Daiki tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Saat membahas tentang teman baru Tetsuya, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit kesal.

Melihatnya membuat Nijimura tertawa pelan. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau sedikit mengurangi sifat _brocon_ mu itu, _lho_. Jika itu terus berlanjut, Tetsuya lama-lama bisa membencimu," nasehat Nijimura.

Daiki melirik Nijimura dengan ekspresi wajah semakin kesal. " _Nii-san_ , apa maksudmu?" sahut Daiki.

Bahkan dari nada suaranya Nijimura bisa memastikan bahwa adik sepupunya ini tidak terima dengan apa yang barusan diucapkannya. "Renungkanlah sendiri," ucap Nijimura kemudian berjalan cepat menuju koridor yang berada di sebelah kiri mereka. "Aku baru ingat punya urusan di ruang OSIS. _Jaa_ ," sahut Nijimura cepat sebelum Daiki mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

"Oey! _Nii-san_!" panggil Daiki.

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Tetsuya yang baru saja memasuki ruang keluarga rumahnya langsung mengkerutkan kening saat melihat sosok kakaknya yang sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan televisi didepannya dengan pakaian yang basah dipenuhi keringat. Didepannya Tetsuya menemukan gelas berisi irisan lemon dan air yang tinggal setengah.

 _Tidak biasanya_ Nii-san _bangun pagi di hari libur. Apa dia ada janji pagi ini_?, batin Tetsuya sambil berjalan ke arah kakaknya. " _Nii-san_ ," panggil Tetsuya sambil menepuk bahu kakaknya.

"HUWAAA!" teriak Daiki, kaget. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke belakang. "Tetsu!" sahut Daiki kemudian menghela nafas, lega.

Kini alis Tetsuya naik sebelah. Cukup heran melihat _Nii-san_ nya sebegitu kagetnya dengan kehadirannya. "Kau kenapa, _Nii-san_?" tanya Tetsuya.

Daiki masih terlihat berusaha mengatur degup jantung dan pernapasannya, "tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Tetsuya hanya bergumam mengerti sambil menatap sosok kakaknya yang kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke televisi. _Aneh_ , batin Tetsuya. "Tidak biasanya _Nii-san_ bangun pagi, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Tetsuya lagi. Daiki menggeleng pelan. "Apa jangan-jangan _Nii-san_ terbangun karena mimpi buruk?" Tetsuya bisa melihat punggung Daiki menegang setelah mendengar pertanyaannya. " _Nii-san_?" panggil Tetsuya saat Daiki hanya terdiam.

"Hm? Tidak. Aku tidak bermimpi buruk," jawab Daiki akhirnya.

Kening Tetsuya kembali mengkerut. _Sepertinya benar ada yang aneh dengan_ Nii-san. "Kau yakin, _Nii-san_?" tanya Tetsuya lagi untuk memastikan. Daiki kembali diam. " _Nii-san_?" panggil Tetsuya lagi.

"Ah!" Daiki terkesiap, "iya. Iya. Aku tidak bermimpi buruk dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Baiklah," sahut Tetsuya. Meski yakin ada yang aneh dengan _Nii-san_ nya, Tetsuya memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi karena yakin Daiki akan memberitahukannya nanti. Jujur saja, baru kali ini Tetsuya melihat kakaknya bangun sepagi ini dan yang lebih mengejutkan bagi Tetsuya – ini tidak kentara karena seperti biasa ekspresinya datar – selama mereka berbicara, Daiki tidak pernah melihat ke arahnya. Baru kali ini Daiki bersikap seperti itu di depan Tetsuya. Tetsuya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar televisi di depan Daiki. Keningnya sekali lagi mengkerut saat memperhatikan pembawa acara yang sedang berbicara di layar televisi tersebut. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Daiki yang masih duduk dengan punggung tegak, sama sekali tidak terlihat rileks. _Apa benar dia tidak apa-apa?_ , batin Tetsuya.

Tidak mengherankan Tetsuya kembali bertanya-tanya tentang kondisi kakaknya, pasalnya yang sekarang ditonton Daiki di televisi adalah program berita politik dan keuangan. Biasanya saat hari libur seperti ini, Daiki akan menyetel _chanel_ televisi yang menayangkan berita seputar olahraga sepanjang hari.

Perhatian Tetsuya kembali teralih ke televisi saat suara pembawa acara yang sejak tadi didengarnya tiba-tiba berubah.

" _Saat ini saya sedang berada di dekat daerah terjadinya badai angin topan. Menurut warga setempat, badai tersebut tiba-tiba muncul dan menyapu rumah warga. Sesuai laporan petugas, beberapa jam sebelumnya tidak ada tanda-tanda badai angin topan akan menyerang daerah ini. Banyak pihak yang menduga badai tiba-tiba ini terjadi karena perubahan cuaca yang mulai tidak menentu. Beruntungnya tidak ada korban jiwa dalam kejadian ini. Meski begitu, seperti yang anda lihat di layar televisi anda, daerah tersebut masih dilanda badai. Seluruh warga telah berhasil di evakuasi ke daerah yang lebih aman. Menurut petugas, belum di ketahui kapan badai tersebut akan berhenti. Kami kru yang bertugas melaporkan."_

Layar televisi kembali menayangkan pembawa acara yang sebelumnya dilihat Tetsuya. Tetsuya cukup lega karena daerah tempat badai itu terjadi sangat jauh dari daerah tempatnya tinggal. Tanpa berniat mengambil duduk di samping kakaknya, Tetsuya memutar badan hendak ke dapur dimana ibunya sepertinya sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka hari ini. Sambil melangkah, Tetsuya menyusun kegiatannya untuk mengisi libur hari ini. Baru dua langkah jaraknya dari tempat sebelumnya, Tetsuya teringat sesuatu. Dia seketika berbalik.

" _Nii-sa_ –"

"BERISIK! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa, kan!" bentak Daiki tiba-tiba seketika membuat Tetsuya diam.

" _Chotto_! Ada apa ini?" sahut Hanae dari arah dapur. Saat ini dirinya sedang berdiri di pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dan ruang keluarga masih dengan apron yang melekat di badan dan sendok sup di tangan kanan. Dia lalu menatap putra bungsunya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan kini memandang ke arah putra sulungnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Hanae mengalihkan atensinya pada putra sulungnya yang masih terduduk di depan televisi sambil menatap lantai di bawahnya. "Daiki, kenapa kau membentak adikmu?" tanya Hanae sambil berjalan ke arah kedua putranya.

Daiki tersentak mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. Seakan kesadarannya telah kembali dia segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati ekspresi wajah adiknya yang berbeda dari biasanya. _Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?_ , batin Daiki. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada _Okaa-san_ nya yang sekarang berdiri diantara dirinya dan Tetsuya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan padanya. Dengan cepat Daiki segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Tetsuya. "Tetsu. Tetsu, bukan begitu. Aku –"

"Tidak apa-apa, _Nii-san_ ," potong Tetsuya cepat. Sejenak dirinya saling berpandangan dengan Daiki. " _Okaa-san_ ," panggil Tetsuya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _Okaa-san_ nya, memutus pandangannya dengan Daiki. "Hari ini kita sarapan apa?" tanya Tetsuya sambil menarik lengan Hanae yang kini dipeluknya menuju ke arah dapur, meninggalkan Daiki yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Eh?" Hanae yang masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi diantara kedua putranya hanya bisa mengikuti arah tarikan putra bungsunya. "Hari ini temanya sarapan khas jepang," jawab Hanae. "Daripada itu, apa yang terjadi barusan? Apa kalian bertengkar? Ingat, bertengkar itu tidak baik, _lho_."

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, "bukan, _Okaa-san_. Daiki- _niisan_ hanya sedikit kelelahan saja."

Dari posisinya saat ini, Daiki bisa melihat sosok adik dan ibunya yang perlahan memasuki dapur. Dan saat ucapan Tetsuya yang terakhir tertangkap indra pendengarannya, rasa bersalah entah kenapa langsung melingkupinya. Meski tidak bisa dijelaskan, dari ekspresi berbeda yang di tampilkan Tetsuya beberapa menit yang lalu, Daiki bisa menangkap sorot matanya yang menyiratkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Tetsuya akibat tindakannya barusan.

"Daiki! Cepat pergi mandi! Sebentar lagi kita sarapan!" pekik Hanae diselingi bunyi peralatan makan yang diletakkan di atas meja.

" _Ha'i_!" balas Daiki kemudian beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia berharap setelah mandi pikiran dan suasana hatinya sudah lebih baik.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, semua anggota keluarga Aomine sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Di depan mereka hidangan yang disajikan oleh Hanae sudah tertata rapi.

Sebelum memimpin sarapan pagi ini, Sakuya sebagai kepala keluarga Aomine menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Keningnya mengkerut bingung saat melihat suasana yang berbeda di meja makan keluarganya hari ini. Dia lalu menyentuh tangan kiri istirinya yang kini duduk di sebelah kanannya. " _Kaa-san_ , apa tadi terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sakuya dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Hanae melirik kedua putranya. Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah suaminya. "Aku juga tidak tau, _Tou-san_. Tadi pagi Daiki membentak Tetsuya. Tapi aku tidak tau apa alasannya." Hanae bisa menangkap ekspresi terkejut dari wajah suaminya saat ini.

"Daiki membentak Tetsuya? Kenapa?" tanya Sakuya tidak percaya.

Hanae menjawabnya dengan menggeleng.

Merasa aneh karena sarapan pagi ini belum juga dimulai, Tetsuya menoleh ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang langsung terkesiap di kursi mereka masing-masing sambil tersenyum kecil. " _Ada apa, Otou-san_?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakuya cepat. "Nah, mari kita mulai sarapannya. _Itadakimasu_ ," ucap Sakuya.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," sahut ketiga orang lainnya bersamaan.

Selama sarapan, Sakuya dan Hanae terus melirik kedua putra mereka. Jujur, suasana sarapan pagi ini tidak membuat mereka nyaman. Baru kali ini, setelah kelahiran Tetsuya, suasana meja makan terasa sunyi tak berpenghuni. Sakuya ingin menuntaskan masalah atau apapun yang saat ini sedang terjadi diantara kedua putranya tetapi melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit, niat itu terpaksa tidak terealisasikan. Bagaimanapun tugasnya mencari nafkah untuk keluarga tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Meski kedua putranya libur hari ini, dirinya sebagai salah satu petinggi sebuah perusahaan tidak bisa ikut libur karena hari ini bukan hari minggu atau hari libur nasional.

Perhatian Sakuya dan Hanae tiba-tiba teralihkan sepenuhnya pada Daiki yang sepertinya berniat mengucapkan sesuatu pada Tetsuya.

"Te–"

" _Okaa-san_ , aku sudah selesai. _Gochisousama deshita_ ," ucap Tetsuya cepat, memotong apapun yang akan diucapkan Daiki. Setelah menumpuk peralatan makannya, Tetsuya segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju bak cuci piring.

"Eh? Kau yakin sudah makan cukup, Tetsuya?" tanya Hanae sambil meletakkan sumpit yang sejak tadi digunakannya.

Tetsuya kembali ke meja makan sambil menghampiri kursinya dan mendorongnya masuk ke bawah meja makan. "Em," jawab Tetsuya sambil mengangguk pelan. "Aku mau ke kamarku. _Otou-san_ , maaf tidak menunggumu selesai sarapan dan hati-hati di jalan." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Tetsuya langsung berjalan menuju tangga. Semenit kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup dari lantai dua.

Daiki yang masih tetap pada posisinya saat Tetsuya memotong ucapannya hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Hanae dan Sakuya saling melirik. _Jika ingin bertanya, ini saatnya_ , batin mereka bersamaan.

Sakuya mencolek tangan kanan Daiki yang mengepal lemas di atas meja. Daiki menoleh menatap wajah ayahnya yang sekarang diliputi rasa penasaran. "Apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua?" tanya Sakuya.

Daiki memandang wajah ayahnya cukup lama. " _Tou-san_. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" sahut Daiki sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sarapannya pagi ini yang baru habis seperempatnya. Sepertinya karena kejadian tadi pagi, dirinya jadi tidak nafsu makan. Hal yang wajar mengingat sifat _brocon_ milik Daiki yang akut.

Sakuya yang sekarang semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan anaknya hanya bisa memandang Hanae meminta pertolongan.

Hanae yang mengerti maksud pandangan suaminya langsung menghela nafas. Dia lalu memandang Daiki. Daiki di mata Hanae sekarang sama seperti anak kecil yang menangis karena mainan kesukaannya tidak ditemukan. Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Hanae beranjak meninggalkan kursinya dan berjalan menuju lemari kecil tidak jauh dari meja makan. Dari dalam lemari itu, Hanae mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas berukuran kecil. Hanae lalu menghampiri Daiki dan menyodorkan kertas itu tepat di depan wajah Daiki.

Sedikit kaget dengan kertas yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, Daiki langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah _Okaa-san_ nya. Padangan bertanya dilemparkan sedetik kemudian.

"Buatmu dan Tetsuya. Kupon gratis _vanilla milkshake_ jumbo di Majiba. Berbaikan lalu ajak dia ke sana. Secepatnya."

Seakan mendapatkan pencerahan dan titah dari _Kami-sama_ , Daiki sekarang tersenyum lebar dengan aura bahagia dan lega meliputinya. Di matanya, sosok _Okaa-san_ nya berubah menjadi sosok dewi dengan kedua sayap berwarna putih di belakangangnya. " _Arigatoo_ , _Okaa-san_!" sahut Daiki kemudian secepat mungkin menghabiskan sarapan paginya.

Sakuya hanya bisa memandang istrinya kagum. Lalu saat Hanae menoleh ke arahnya, Sakuya menunjukkan kedua jempol tangannya. Nice, Okaa-san, batin Sakuya.

Hanae membalas pujian Sakuya dengan menunjukkan jempol tangan kirinya. _Tentu saja,_ Otou-san, batin Hanae.

Daiki tidak memperdulikan interaksi kedua orangtuanya di belakanganya. Yang jadi fokus utamanya saat ini adalah menghabiskan sarapannya. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya dan mengantar kepergian ayahnya di depan pintu, Daiki segera berjalan menuju pintu kamar Tetsuya. "Tetsu," panggil Daiki setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Tetsuya tiga kali.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Daiki kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Tetsuya, "Tetsu?"

Kembali tidak ada jawaban.

Tanpa bisa Daiki kontrol, gambaran-gamabaran buruk yang mungkin dialami Tetsuya di dalam kamarnya berputar di kepalanya. Dia seketika panik. "Tetsu! Tetsu!" panggil Daiki lagi sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Tetsuya. "Tet–"

Panggilan Daiki berhenti saat pintu di depannya perlahan terbuka. Daiki langsung menghela nafas lega saat sosok Tetsuya berdiri di depannya tanpa kekurangan satu apapun.

"Ada apa, _Nii-san_?" tanya Tetsuya sambil menatap Daiki heran. Manik biru langitnya bisa melihat bulir-bulir keringat di dahi Daiki. " _Nii-san_ , kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Daiki menggeleng cepat dengan senyum di wajahnya. Mereasa sangat lega karena Tetsuya sepertinya tidak marah padanya. "Daripada itu, jam sepuluh nanti ayo ke Majiba! Aku punya dua kupon gratis _vanilla milkshake_ jumbo," ajak Daiki. Daiki semakin tersenyum lebar saat melihat manik biru langit Tetsuya berkilau senang. Tetapi senyumnya perlahan hilang bersamaan dengan kilau di manik Tetsuya yang juga menghilang.

" _Nii-san_ , kupon itu berlaku sampai kapan?" tanya Tetsuya tiba-tiba.

Daiki merasakan firasat buruk. Dia lalu merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas berukuran kecil. Dia lalu mengecek batas waktu yang tertera pada kertas tersebut. Daiki terdiam sejenak, "masih dua hari lagi sampai batas waktu kupon ini habis. Ada apa?"

Daiki kembali menangkap kilau di manik biru langit Tetsuya. "Kalau begitu, kita perginya besok saja, sepulang sekolah. Ya?" ucap Tetsuya sambil menatap kedua manik biru gelap _Nii-san_ nya.

Firasat buruk Daiki benar. Tidak tahan dengan pandangan adiknya, Daiki hanya bisa mengiyakan. "Tidak masalah, sih. Tapi kenapa bukan hari ini? Kebetulan hari ini kan libur."

" _Gomen_ , _Nii-san_. Hari aku ada janji dengan Murasakibara- _kun_ , Ogiwara- _kun_ , dan Kagami- _kun_ ," ucap Tetsuya.

 _Mereka lagi!_ , batin Daiki sedikit kesal.

"Aku sudah izin pada _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ semalam. Tadi, sebelum sarapan aku berniat memberitahu _Nii-san_ ," ucap Tetsuya lagi.

Daiki seketika teringat kejadian tadi pagi. "Tetsu, _gomen_ ," ucap Daiki.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Nii-san_ ," sahut Tetsuya sambil mengipas pelan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya. "Ah. Aku harus bersiap-siap sekarang, _Nii-san_."

Paham maksud adiknya, Daiki langsung mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah."

Setelah mendengar balasan dari _Nii-san_ nya, Tetsuya segera menutup pintu kamarnya.

Daiki yang kembali terlihat seperti pemuda yang tidak memiliki semangat hidup berjalan menghampiri _Okaa-san_ nya yang masih berada di dapur. Hanae mengerinyit saat melihat putra sulungnya kembali ke _state_ sebelumnya.

" _Kaa-san_ , katanya hari ini Tetsuya ada janji dengan teman-temannya," sahut Daiki tanpa ditanya oleh Hanae.

Seakan baru teringat fakta bahwa semalam Tetsuya meminta izin darinya dan Sakuya di ruang keluarga, Hanae hanya bisa memberikan putra sulungnya senyum meminta maaf.

Belum sempat Daiki pulih dari keterpurukan sesaatnnya, langkah kaki seseorang menuruni tangga terdengar. Beberap detik kemudian, sosok Tetsuya muncul dari arah ruang keluarga.

" _Okaa-san_ , aku pergi dulu. Oh iya, sepertinya aku baru akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Jadi _Okaa-san_ tidak perlu menyiapkan makan siang untukku. _Ittekimasu_ ," pamit Tetsuya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

Daiki yang saat ini otaknya cukup lambat mengolah informasi baru tersadar saat Tetsuya sudah menutup pintu rumah. "Eh? Sebelum makan malam?!"

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

"Aomine, kau yakin mau makan siang di rumahku?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah gelap sambil memandang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ di sebelahnya. Di belakangnya pemuda bersurai orange kecoklatan dan pemuda tinggi bersurai ungu mengikuti.

Tetsuya mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Kita juga sudah membeli bahan untuk makan siang hari ini, kan? Lagi pula, Murasakibara- _kun_ dan Ogiwara- _kun_ juga tidak keberatan."

"Ayo cepat, aku sudah lapar~," sahut Murasakibara.

"Aku juga tidak sabar mencoba hasil masakanmu, Kagami. Kudengar keluargamu punya restoran yang cukup terkenal, ya?" sambung Ogiwara.

"Itu benar, tapi–" ucapan Kagami terhenti saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dia lalu menoleh lalu mendapati teman berwajah datarnya kini memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh perhatian.

"Menyerahlah, Kagami- _kun_. Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawan kami bertiga," ucap Tetsuya kalem.

Entah kenapa Kagami merasa kesal mendengar ucapan temannya yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek darinya ini, meski dirinya membenarkan ucapannya. "A. O. MI. NE," ucap Kagami penuh penekanan.

" _Ha'i_ , Kagami- _kun_ ," balas Tetsuya seperti biasa. Tidak terpengaruh dengan aura gelap yang dikeluarkan Kagami.

"Kau…" Kagami sudah bersiap memberikan cubitan penuh kasih sayang di kedua pipi Tetsuya saat sseorang tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya dan ketiga temannya.

"Tetsuya," panggil orang baru itu.

Tetsuya menoleh, "Akashi- _san_ ," sahut Tetsuya, ada nada terkejut yang sedikit kentara dari suaranya. "Ah! _Konnichiwa_ ," sapa Tetsuya cepat sambil membungkuk sopan. Bagaimana pun pemuda didepannya ini lebih tua satu tahun darinya dan merupakan teman _Nii-san_ nya.

Tiga pemuda lain juga ikut membungkuk sopan meski salah satunya sangat jelas terlihat melakukannya dengan sedikit terpaksa, " _konnichiwa_ , Kapten."

" _Konnichiwa_ ," balas Akashi singkat.

"Apa yang Akashi- _san_ lakukan disini?" tanya Tetsuya sambil memandang pemuda bersurai merah terang di depannya. Mengabaikan Kagami yang kini juga memandang ke arah yang sama.

Akashi tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil, membuat tiga pemuda yang berada di dekatnya seketika bergidik, kecuali Tetsuya. Ketiga pemuda itu semakin bergidik ngeri saat melihat kapten basket mereka hanya terdiam sambil mengamati mereka bertiga. Baru setelah Akashi memusatkan pandangannya pada Tetsuya, Kagami, Ogiwara, dan Murasakibara bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Aku mencari toko buku antik. Katanya lokasinya ada di sekitar sini," jawab Akashi.

Tetsuya memandang Akashi sambil memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Tetsuya tidak menyadari tindakannya bisa memicu insiden berdarah.

Perhatian Tetsuya dan ketiga pemuda lain teralihkan saat mendengar suara tepukan tangan Ogiwara.

"Mungkin toko yang di maksud Kapten itu toko buku yang kita kunjungi tadi!" sahut Ogiwara.

Kagami dan Tetsuya terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Benar juga. Tidak salah lagi, itu toko buku antik," ucap Kagami membenarkan.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Akashi," kalo toko buku itu yang Akashi- _san_ maksud, kami bisa mengantar Akashi- _san_ kesana. Kebetulan itu toko buku langgananku dan Murasakibara- _kun_. Benar kan, Murasakibara- _kun_?" ucap Tetsuya kemudian memandang Murasakibara yang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

Akashi mengangguk samar, "mungkin aku harus ke toko itu untuk memastikan."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kami mengantar Akashi- _san_ kesana?" saran Tetsuya, membuat ketiga pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di belakangnya kembali bereaksi. Kagami dan Ogiwara memandangan ke arahnya dengan ekspresi horor dan tidak percaya sedangkan Murasakibara memandangnya dengan ekspresi tidak terima karena jam makan siangnya pasti otomatis akan diundur. Tetsuya yang menyadari reaksi teman-temannya menoleh sejenak ke arah mereka. "Kita hanya mengantarnya sampai ke depan toko, setelah itu kita bisa langsung ke rumah Kagami- _kun_ kan?" lanjut Tetsuya.

Merasa tidak punya pilihan karena Tetsuya sudah membuat keputusan dan ditambah dengan tatapan 'penuh arti' dari kapten merah mereka, Kagami, Ogiwara, dan Murasakibara terpaksa mengangguk setuju.

 _Lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati_ , batin mereka bersamaan mengingat sebutan lain yang dimiliki Akashi.

Respon teman-temannya membuat Tetsuya terseyum samar. Wajah Kagami seketika memerah saat manik merah gelapnya menangkap senyum samar milik Tetsuya. Ogiwara dan Murasakibara yang tidak sempat melihat senyuman Tetsuya hanya bisa memandang ke arah Kagami dengan tatapan heran.

"Kaga- _chin_ , kau kenapa?" tanya Murasakibara dengan nada malas.

"Kau sakit, Kagami? Wajahmu merah?" sambung Ogiwara.

Tetsuya yang mendengar pertanyaan Ogiwara langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kagami.

Kagami terkesiap. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh," sahut Kagami cepat sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tetsuya, Ogiwara, dan Murasakibara masih memandang ke arah Kagami, membuat Kagami sedikit panik. "Sungguh. Percayalah padaku," lanjut Kagami berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya.

Saat keempat sahabat itu masih meributkan soal Kagami yang tiba-tiba terlihat sakit, pemuda bersurai merah terang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka tidak disadari mengeluarkan aura gelap dari tubuhnya. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, beberapa perempatan mulai memenuhi jidatnya. Sepertinya dia mulai kesal karena keempat adik kelasnya itu seperti berada di dunia mereka sendiri dan mengabaikannya.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi setelah sebelumnya berdehem pelan.

"Oh! Akashi- _san_ ," sahut Tetsuya tanpa rasa bersalah. Sepertinya dia benar-benar melupakan keberadaan Akashi sebelumnya.

Aura gelap semakin menguar dari tubuh Akashi. Kagami, Ogiwara, dan Murasakibara yang merasakannya kembali bergidik ngeri.

Tanpa Akashi duga, Tetsuya tiba-tiba meraih tangannya kirinya dan menarik Akashi menuju jalan yang sebelumnya dilalui Tetsuya dan teman-temannya. "Toko bukunya lewat sini, Akashi- _san_ ," ucap Tetsuya. Akashi mengikuti Tetsuya dalam diam. Cukup terkejut dengan tindakan pemuda _baby blue_ itu.

Kagami, Ogiwara, dan Murasakibara langsung mengikuti Tetsuya dan Akashi di depannya. Dalam perjalanan menuju toko buku itu, Ogiwara menyadari sesuatu dan mengerinyitkan alisnya. Aura gelap yang dirasakannya berasal dari Akashi lenyap tak berbekas. Digantikan dengan aura yang entah kenapa terasa hangat. Ogiwara kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar Akashi dan sedikit terkejut saat maniknya menangkap sesuatu yang diduganya penyebab perubahan drastis aura Akashi. Rupanya sejak tadi tangan kanan Tetsuya masih memegang tangan kiri Akashi. Dan yang membuat Ogiwara kembali terkejut adalah entah bagaimana caranya, tangan Tetsuya sekarang digenggam oleh Akashi. Satu kesimpulan yang mengejutkan kemudian muncul di kepala Ogiwara. _Begitu ya_ , batinnya mengerti.

Sementara itu, Kagami yang masih berusaha mengembalikan warna wajahnya seperti semula tidak menyadari hal yang sama seperti Ogiwara. Dia masih berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari ekspresi Tetsuya yang sebelumnya direkam oleh memorinya dengan beberapa rumus matematika yang kemarin dipelajarinya. Sedangkan Murasakibara memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengunyah maibou kesayangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar, meski hanya sebentar.

Kembali ke dua orang yang sepertinya mulai melupakan ketiga manusia di belakangnya. Akashi dan Tetsuya berjalan dalam diam sambil memperhatikan jalan di depan mereka. Meski mereka berdua hanya diam saja, entah kenapa orang disekitar mereka bisa menangkap aura yang berbeda dan menenangkan di sekitar mereka.

Akashi merasa nyaman dengan situasinya dan Tetsuya saat ini meski mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali. Tetapi mengingat satu hal yang diucapkan Tetsuya sebelumnya, membuat Akashi memilih untuk memulai percakapan. "Tetsuya," panggil Akashi.

"Ya, Akashi- _san_?" balas Tetsuya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Akashi.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan di rumah Taiga?" tanya Akashi _to the point_.

Tetsuya mengekerutkan keningnya samar. Bingung dengan pertanyaan Akashi yang tiba-tiba. Sementara Akashi sibuk menangkap ekspresi yang ditampilkan Tetsuya karena pertanyaannya.

Tetsuya bergumam pelan, "kami berencana makan siang di rumah Kagami- _kun_ hari ini," jawab Tetsuya. Saat menangkap tatapan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut yang diberikan Akashi, Tetsuya melanjutkan, "kata Ogiwara- _kun_ , keluarga Kagami- _kun_ punya restoran terkenal. Makanya kami ingin mencoba masakan buatannya."

Akashi bergumam mendengar penjelasan Tetsuya. "Daripada itu, Tetsuya. Aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan caramu memanggilku," ucap Akashi membahas topik yang lain.

Tetsuya kembali melempar pandangan bingung pada Akashi," maksud Akashi- _san_?"

"Aku kurang nyaman kau memanggilku dengan imbuhan '- _san_ '. Mulai sekarang aku ingin kau menggantinya," titah Akashi yang terdengar di telinga Tetsuya seperti permintaan.

"Tapi–" sahut Tetsuya ingin menolak. Bagaimanapun orang di depannya ini lebih tua darinya dan merupakan sahabat – ini masih dipertanyakan Tetsuya diam-diam – kakaknya.

"Tetsuya," potong Akashi dengan nada mengingatkan.

Tetsuya pasrah. "Baiklah," lanjut Tetsuya, "'Akashi- _kun_ '?"

Akashi masih belum puas dengan cara Tetsuya memanggilnya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Seijuurou, Tetsuya. Aku juga memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu, kan."

Sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Akashi, Tetsuya hanya bisa memandangnya dengan pandangan segan. Paham dengan apa yang dirasakan Tetsuya sekarang, Akashi menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau masih merasa segan, kau boleh memanggilku 'Akashi- _kun_ '." Akashi melihat Tetsuya menghela nafas lega. "Tapi saat kita hanya berdua, kau harus memanggilku dengan nama kecilku," lanjut Akashi.

"Tapi–" Tetsuya hendak protes tetapi langsung dihentikan karena Kagami tiba-tiba menyahut dari belakangnya.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Kagami.

Ternyata tanpa mereka sadari, Akashi dan Tetsuya sudah berdiri di depan toko buku yang mungkin sedang dicari Akashi. Akashi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada papan nama toko yang berada tepat di atas pintu masuk. _Ini tokonya,_ batin Akashi.

"Benar. Ini toko yang aku cari. _Arigatoo_ , Tetsuya."

Ucapan Akashi membuat pemuda tinggi bersurai ungu dan pemuda bersurai merah gelap memandang ke arah Akashi horor. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Akashi berterima kasih pada seseorang. Bahkan menurut senior di klub basket mereka, Akashi tidak pernah terlihat mengucapkan terima kasih pada siapapun – mengingat julukan yang melekat pada Akashi. Sementara itu, Ogiwara yang sudah paham penyebab keajaiban itu hanya bisa memberikan pandangan mengerti.

Akashi berjalan ke arah pintu masuk toko. Sebelum tangannya menggenggam ganggang pintu toko buku di depannya, Akashi tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan ke arah Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, berikan nomor ponsel dan alamat emailmu," ucap Akashi cepat sambil mengeluarkan ponsel merahnya.

"Eh?" sahut Tetsuya pelan. Dirinya yang masih terkejut dengan permintaan Akashi yang tiba-tiba tanpa sadar ikut mengeluarkan ponsel biru mudanya. Dan tanpa Tetsuya sadari, dirinya sudah selesai bertukar info kontak dengan Akashi beberapa detik kemudian. Tetsuya mengerjap pelan saat menangkap sosok Akashi yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali berdiri di depan pintu toko.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi, Kapten," pamit Kagami sambil membungkuk sejenak. Murasakibara dan Ogiwara juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah Tetsuya saat pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan pergerakan apapun di tempatnya.

"Aomine," panggil Ogiwara.

Terkesiap, Tetsuya langsung menunduk pamit ke arah Akashi, "kami permisi, Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi mengangguk memberi izin, "ya. Berhati-hatilah di jalan," ucap Akashi sambil menatap Tetsuya. "Lalu," pandangan Akashi berpindah ke arah tiga pemuda lainnya, "kalian jangan sampai lengah," lanjut Akashi sambil memandang tajam Kagami dan Ogiwara.

Entah kenapa lewat pandangan yang diberikan Akashi, Kagami dan Ogiwara merasa ada pesan lain yang diberikan Akashi. Pesan itu seperti, 'sebaiknya kalian menjaga Tetsuya dengan baik.' Karena masih mendapat tatapan tajam dari Akashi, dengan cepat Kagami dan Ogiwara membalas, " _Ha'i_! Kapten!"

Setelah membalas pesan yang lebih berasa titah – untuk Kagami dan Ogiwara – dari Akashi, Kagami dan Ogiwara segera berjalan meninggalkan wilayah toko buku antik itu diikuti Tetsuya dan Murasakibara. Murasakibara terus menatap ke arah Tetsuya sejak mereka meninggalkan toko buku tadi. Entah kenapa dia merasakan ada yang berubah pada diri Tetsuya.

"Tetsu- _chin_ , ada apa~?" tanya Murasakibara sambil meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas kepala Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah Murasakibara yang berada diatasnya, "aku merasa ada yang aneh. Tapi mungkin perasaanku saja."

Murasakibara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa heran pada Tetsuya yang tumben tidak berkomentar apapun tentang dirinya yang meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Tetsuya. "Kau yakin~?" tanya Murasaibara memastikan.

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. "Daripada itu, ayo kita bergegas. Kagami- _kun_ dan Ogiwara- _kun_ sudah berada jauh dari kita. Aku mungkin merasa ada yang aneh karena aku lapar."

Meski merasa masih ada yang aneh, Murasakibara memilih mengikuti Tetsuya yang kini mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar Kagami dan Ogiwara.

_Kouhai Notice Me!_

* * *

 _Reply_ buat yang nggak bisa di balas lewat PM:  
Aoko Cantabile:  
 _Arigatoo_ … ^^  
Ini udah lanjut, hehehe XD

 _Thanks for your review and fav. It's supporting me_.

* * *

 _Domo_!  
Chapter baru udah _update_ \\(^^)/  
Maaf menunggu lama / bow/

Chapter ini sebenarnya udah selesai dari beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi karena kesibukan di DuTa, saya baru bisa updatenya sekarang T.T  
Hontou, sumimasen /bow/ :')

 _So, mind to review_?

 **TBC**


End file.
